Ancients University III: Cuervos Vs Águilas
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: No es necesario leer las dos partes anteriores para entender que el problema con Germania sigue siendo la promiscuidad de Roma y que va a luchar por resolverlo hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. ¿Lo conseguirá?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Lo bueno del canon de Himaruya es que es casi imposible hacer OoC, aun más con personajes que solo ha dibujado un par de veces._

* * *

 **Ancients University III: Cuervos Vs. Águilas**

¿Por qué Germania odia a Austria? De hecho odia más a Prusia por traición y a Austria porque no le gusta que esté aquí... como si a él le gustara tanto estar aquí, si no hay ni puto bosque.

Prusia protesta que eso es SÚPER injusto porque nunca lo escribimos… que no proteste, que sí escribimos cuando Prusia le dijo a su padre que le gustaba Roma y que se acostaría con él.

Estamos de acuerdo con Prusia en que eso no pasó del todo, le proporcionamos el beneficio de la duda. Prusia ríe nerviosito con esas declaraciones. Pero Prusia es el consentido y al que Germania más quiere, y no puede creer que sea capaz de joderle tanto.

Francia sugiere que Germania tome flores de Bach y haga Yoga.

Prusia dice que eso que le hacéis es muy injusto porque él quiere mucho a su _vati_ pero es que joder, es que Roma... y es injusto que le hagáis elegir entre seguir siendo el favorito y poder decir lo que TODOS saben.

—Ya, claro... que es que te vas a tirar a _Rom_ en la primera oportunidad que tengas —murmura Germania levantándose.

—Chico... hazme un favor y ve decirle a Roma que ya está la cena —pide Egipto deteniendo a Germania antes de que salga.

— _W-was?_ —vacila Prusia.

—Primera oportunidad... bien, _Preussen_. Hazlo evidente, claro y que todos se enteren —le reta Germania de verdad hasta los cojones de todo esto.

—Ya —exige ella en uno de esos tonos y Prusia se levanta cagando leches agradecido que le hayan dejado largarse.

— _Danke, Ägypten_ —murmura de veras de malitas, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

—Mira, normalmente me importas una mierda, tú, tus hijos y los líos en que te metes, pero últimamente estás insoportable.

—Bien, a mí me importa una mierda si piensas que estoy o no insoportable —responde agresivo.

—Estupendo, pero más te vale ir haciéndote a la idea. Tú... de alguna forma, sales con Roma y creo que no te has dado cuenta de lo que eso implica. Lo cual no me extraña en lo absoluto teniendo en cuenta tu nivel de raciocinio.

—Como me vuelvas a decir una sola cosa de esas... —protesta genuinamente tenso... no la mates, porfitas no la mates. La egipcia pone los ojos en blanco y el germano aprieta los ojos.

—Lo que ocurre es que todos están celosos, idiota. Y más te vale que sean sinceros y te digan lo que piensan de buenas maneras a que te odien por dentro y se vuelva envidia insana.

— _Was?_ ¿Qué es lo que implica? ¿Un don de los dioses? ¿Algo que agradecer? Oh mira que bien que "salgo" con _Rom_ porque... _Was?_

—Hablo de tus hijos. Es lo más normal que piensen eso y tú puedes tomártelo como una afrenta personal a ti mismo o como un halago por haber logrado lo que ellos quisieran.

Germania aprieta los dientes y bufa un poco... pero se lo piensa.

—De todos modos van a irse a acostar con él —asegura él suspirando—. Todos ellos, con sus celos, van a acostarse con él porque él va a permitírselos... de hecho va a buscarlo. Entonces no habrá celos. Habrá un _vater_ idiota que sigue con el tipo idiota que los hizo sentir bien.

—Pero si serás imbécil... —niega ella con la cabeza.

—De verdad, _Ägypten_ , no pruebes mi paciencia. Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo.

—A ver, idiota, ¿cuántas personas conoces tú que después de acostarse una vez con él no quieran volver a hacerlo NUNCA más?

—Oh, maravilloso. ¡Ni siquiera termina en que se acuesten con él una vez! —sarcasmo histérico porque no sabe controlar lo que le ocurre con Roma.

—Exacto. Yo que tú se lo prohibiría, pero no de una manera desesperada, si no porque Roma es adictivo y créeme que si lo hacen, aun van a envidiarte más y aun va a ser peor.

—¿Prohibírselo? " _Preussen_... tienes prohibido acostarte con mi... con _Rom"_. Claro, siempre tan funcional eso, prohibirles algo para que no les atraiga cuando además el otro imbécil está a mis espaldas... —aprieta los ojos de verdad histérico, temblando un poco.

Egipto bufa exasperada. Germania abre los ojos y la mira frunciendo el ceño.

—No puedo creer que yo tenga que enseñarte esto.

—Bien, tómalo a cambio de llevarte y traerte de la escuela por un mes. ¿Enseñarme qué?

—A ver, voy a hacerte una pregunta muy seria y quiero que te pienses muy bien tu respuesta, porque como me exasperes más te juro que me largo y que te enseñe tu padre.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—¿Si pudieras elegir entre acostarte conmigo o con Helena, a cual elegirías? —le mira de manera penetrante como mira a sus alumnos, con cara de tienes cinco segundos antes de que te considere un completo desperdicio humano apto para NADA.

—P-Pues... es que... —cierra la boca con esa mirada penetrante mientras se sonroja porque es que Egipto tiene ese noséqué que además nunca se ha acostado con ella, pero es que decírselo... aunque Helena hace unas cosas que... ¿pero que no hablaban de Roma?

La morena BUFA por paciencia. Germania se arma de valor. Insisto, no se llega a ser el asesino de Roma sin valor, toma aire.

—Probablemente contigo —murmura con la boca pequeña, rojo como tomate.

—Probablemente eres imbécil —resuelve Egipto, aunque de repente Germania le cae un poco mejor.

—Pero estábamos hablando de _Rom_ —Egipto le da un poco de miedo en realidad.

—Sí, por qué creí que serías más o menos inteligente como él y podrías entenderlo. Helena. Helena era la respuesta correcta. ¿Pero cómo consigo que Roma se acueste conmigo cada vez que quiero y me elija a mí antes que a ella? Porque voy a por él. Roma no sabe decir que no y no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta todavía.

Germania la mira unos instantes desfrunciendo el ceño.

—Si no quieres que vaya con tus hijos, ve con él. No te va a decir que no a ti y tus hijos, supongo, serán lo bastante listos para retirarse ellos a favor tuyo.

—No puedo estar yo con él como una ostra todo el tiempo —indica el rubio con un tono de voz considerablemente más suave y menos agresivo, pensando aun.

—No, por Ra, sólo se supone que lo hagas cuando tus hijos estén realmente cerca de estar en peligro —bufa de nuevo.

—Como un... animal. Marcar territorio —murmura—. ¿Y a quien le debo prohibir qué? ¿A mis hijos?

La chica le fulmina con eso.

—Se acabó la lección.

— _Ägypten_.

Egipto le mira con desprecio.

—No, no voy a acostarme contigo —se larga. El sajón levanta las cejas y se sonroja porque NO se puede decir que no le haya pasado por la mente (es un _boy_ ). Carraspea un poco.

— _Rooooom!_

— _Quiiiiiiiiid?_

—¿Dónde estáaaas?

—¡En el talleeeeer!

—¡Trae cervezaaaa! —ese es Prusia.

Germania se humedece los labios, se mete una mentita a la boca (recomendación de Helena...), nerviosito camina hasta el taller con zancadas largas, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Roma está con una maza y un cincel, golpeando un pedazo de mármol enorme que aun no se puede saber qué es. Prusia le mira. Germania fulmina un poquito a Prusia, no vamos a negarlo, pero se acerca a Roma con decisión.

—¿Qué hacen? —la voz más tranquila que puede.

— _Ave_ , mi amor —le sonríe mirándole por encima del hombro—. Esculpo mientras tu hijo me cuenta una historia de guerra.

—¿Qué esculpes? —pregunta deteniéndose tras él y rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, mirando a Prusia fijamente.

—Aun no lo sé —levanta las cejas con la mano en su cintura y se le echa un poco encima, limpiándose la frente de sudor.

—Quizás podrías esculpirme a mí —le mira de reojo y sabe desde YA que va a arrepentirse de proponerlo, pero momentos desesperados llevan a acciones desesperadas. Le abraza un poco contra sí. Roma le mira a los ojos y sonríe.

—Y... ¿posarías para mí?

—No estoy del todo seguro —confiesa sosteniéndole la mirada y apretándole un poco más.

—¿Por qué no? —desconsolado.

—Porque ya te conozco, vas a querer que pose desnudo y va a ser vergonzoso... —carraspea—, aunque no he dicho que no.

—Por supuesto que voy a querer que poses desnudo —se ríe.

—¿Y si me da frío?

—Apuesto a que sabré perfectamente como calentarte —ese toooono.

—Entonces no vas a esculpirme. Se pierde el objetivo —responde apretando los ojos.

—Oooh... —decepcionado.

—Vale, vale... ¡posaré para ti! —responde nerviosito—. _Rom_...

Roma le sonríe.

—Llevo demasiados días demasiado enfadado contigo —admite abriendo la mano que tiene en su cintura y que tenía cerrada en un puño hasta hace un segundo, se la pone extendida sobre la cadera, presionando un poco con los dedos.

El romano se mueve hacia donde le empuja, girando hacia él y el sajón le abraza. Roma le abraza de vuelta del cuello, sonriendo. Germania le abraza más fuerte aún, escondiéndose un poco en su cuello y su temperatura sube repentinamente unos cuantos grados. Empieza a sudar.

—¿Qué pasaaa? —susurra, sonriendo de lado y abrazándole más fuerte.

Germania tiembla un poquito y suelta el aire lentamente, apretándole más.

—Venga —le acaricia la espalda—, Ya está, no quería hacerte sentir mal. Nunca quiero hacerlo, realmente te quiero mucho —asegura a modo de disculpas. El sajón suelta otra vez el aire, y absorbe por la nariz ruidosamente, abrazándole con cierta desesperación—. Mmmm... —susurra sonriendo y abrazándole también y le hace una caricia en la cara con la barba.

Germania hace fuerza con el abdomen y aprieta los ojos, aguantando un sollocito completamente silencioso.

—Yo también te echaba de menos —asegura.

—Yo quiero dejar de querer matarte... —confiesa.

El latino cierra los ojos y suspira sin saber qué responder a eso. Germania suelta el aire, haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse a sí mismo, sin soltarle.

—Ven a la cama conmigo... —propone un ratito más tarde.

—Vamos —susurra y asiente. El rubio le suelta, limpiándose un poco los ojos con la camiseta, sin mirarle—. No sé qué te has hecho hoy que estás súper guapo —asegura sólo soltándole un poco, para andar abrazado a él. Germania sonríe un poco, de lado.

—Tú... —vacila un instante y se sonroja más—, no te ves mal. Tampoco. Nunca, es decir...

Roma se ríe con toda esa vacilación y se lleva un empujoncito en el hombro.

—Aun así soy más alto que tú —asegura Germania.

—¡Ha! ¡Como si eso tuviera la más mínima importancia! —claramente picado con el comentario.

—La tiene toda... darías medio centímetro de pene por ser más alto que yo —asegura sonriendo más porque sabe que le ha picado.

— _Non_ , eso nunca, mi verga es sagrada.

—Tu verga NO es sagrada... un pedacito así nadie lo notaría —le mira.

—YO lo notaría.

—¿Cómo podrías notarlo? Hablo de un pedacito así —señala con los dedos y le mira a los ojos mientras sube las escaleras. Prusia ha quedado perdido en algún lado, ubicación desconocida.

Prusia se ha quedado en el taller al notar a su padre abrazando a Roma de esa forma como te ha prometido Egipto que haría.

—Pues lo notaría en que entonces yo sería como tú, más alto pero con la verga pequeñita —se ríe ahora Roma.

—¡No tengo la verga pequeñita! —protesta agachándose y levantándolo de detrás de las corvas de las rodillas, sin soltarle del torso—. Será que tú no me gustas lo suficiente para que se me ponga todo lo grande que se puede poner —muchachooos.

Roma se mueeeere de la risa dejando que le levante, abrazándole del cuello.

—Los que no saben bailar se quejan del suelo.

—¿Ahora me estás acusando de no saber... bailar? —levanta las cejas picado con eso.

—Quizás...

—Dije hace rato que quería dejar de querer matarte... ¡no quererte ahogar en la pileta esa de agua que tienen en el baño! —protesta y el latino se muere de la risa otra vez y le da un beso en la mejilla—. He pensado en dejarme la barba —anuncia acercándose a la cama y cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Ah, _sic?_ —le dibuja la mandíbula con un dedo—. ¿Por?

—Me ahorraría tiempo en rasurarme todas las mañanas y puede que a ti no te gustara pero sí a las chicas —asegura poniendo la rodilla en el colchón.

—Nah, hay que recortarla igual y es más complicado que te quede igualada con un mismo largo que si simplemente te la quitas... y yo no he dicho que no me guste.

—Barba larga, como la que solía usar en los inviernos crudos. Tampoco hacía tanto para que quedara igualada —recuerda acostándole en la cama y acostándose un poco encima de él.

—Barba larga y desaliñada así como de sabio de la montaña en... ¿aquí en un invierno crudo cuantos grados tenemos? —le acaricia las mejillas.

—Le quitas a todo la emoción —protesta—. Podría hacerme entonces una perforación en algún lado...

—¿Qué me dices de un tatuaje aquí? —mano en el culo.

—Podría hacerme uno más arriba. Algo mitológico... —se sonroja apretando los ojos pero sin quitarle la mano del culo.

—¿Cómo qué? —tampoco parece especialmente interesado en quitársela.

—¿No eres tú el artista?

—Podría dibujártelo yo, en realidad, creo que una corona de laureles aquí en esta nalga... —magreoo. Ahora sí le detiene la mano, sonrojado, apretando los ojos.

—Tendré que pedirle ayuda a Helena entonces, si pretendes que te dejaré dibujarme encima una corona de laureles indeleble. Si se borra, puedes dibujar lo que sea.

—Quítate la camiseta y túmbate cara abajo.

—¿Vas a dibujarme algo? —ya se está quitando la camiseta... eso sí.

— _Sic_.

Sonríe de lado, porque en realidad se le ha ocurrido a él la idea. Roma busca alrededor y toma un bolígrafo de la mesita de noche, junto a un bloc de notas junto al teléfono, que tiene para apuntar si le llaman, todo muy ordenado. Habitación germana tiene que ser.

Germania se acuesta boca abajo, relajándose un poco porque esto además le da tiempo para hablar con Roma y no SÓLO para sexo.

—¿Qué vas a dibujar?

El romano se sienta sobre su culo y le aparta el pelo con suavidad.

—Ya lo verás, lo he visto perfecto.

Levanta los brazos para acostarse en sus manos y se le deben marcar bastante bien los músculos... Porque ahora, bendita universidad, nada y hace ejercicio otra vez. El romano se los resigue con los dedos suavemente antes de nada... porque le gustan. Piel de gallina a su paso.

—¿Cómo has cambiado de idea sobre tu enfado? —pregunta empezando a dibujar en la nuca. Germania suspira un instante antes de cerrar los ojos.

— _Ägypten._

—¿Aja?

—Me explicó algunas cosas...

—¿Cuáles? —inclina la cabeza sin dejar de dibujar, pensando que eso es raro.

—Cosas sobre ti y me dio una idea de lo que podría hacer al respecto —resume.

—Oh, ¿no me vas a decir qué cosas?

—No voy a dejar que te acuestes con mis hijos —afirma.

—Ya... —sonríe un poco y suspira, sin dejar de dibujar.

—Lo digo en serio. Lo tienes prohibido —como no entendió esa parte, ha decidido hacerlo igual.

—Anda... ¿y qué pasa si no cumplo la prohibición?

—En realidad... Nada. Seguramente me enfadaré mucho si me entero o seré un idiota si no me entero, es igual. Sólo es algo que te estoy pidiendo a ti. No te tires a mis hijos, _bitte_.

Roma deja de dibujar un momento y le da un beso en la nuca.

—Preferiría enfadarme… A ser un idiota —confiesa girándose un poquito a mirarle.

—Quieto —le empuja para que no se mueva, volviendo a dibujar—. Sabes cómo funciona ese asunto con ellos, ¿verdad?

—Les gustas y me tienen celos y van a tenerme más celos si se acuestan contigo una vez —responde más o menos lo que entendió de Egipto. El moreno levanta las cejas porque no iba por ahí él.

—Ehm... bueno, _sic_ , en realidad esa teoría es posible...

—¿No es correcta? —se mueve.

—No te muevas. No he dicho eso... es una teoría y seguramente sí tiene parte de razón.

—Explícame cómo funciona con mis hijos —pide y debe notar la tensión que aumenta considerablemente en su espalda.

—Me dan curiosidad...

—¿Te has acostado ya con alguno? —pregunta lo que no ha querido preguntar directamente hace días.

—¿Me vas a creer si te digo que no?

—¿Me vas a decir que no?

— _Sic_.

—¡¿Con NINGUNO?!

—¿Tanto te sorprende?

— _Ja_ —responde sinceramente quitando el pensamiento de Italia de su cabeza.

—Bueno, no puedo negar que son bastante insistentes y que lo han intentado arduamente.

— _Was?!_ ¡¿Ellos lo han intentado arduamente?!

—Mi amor, no creerás que si YO quisiera que sucediera no habría pasado ya.

—¡Pero tú te acostaste con _Deutschland!_ —insiste —. Por que llevas días haciéndome creer que al menos a él y a _Preussen_...

— _Non_ —se ríe—. Le besé, es cierto y llegué bastante cerca, pero nunca fue más allá de un beso y un poco de toqueteo. Ni siquiera llegué a quitarle la ropa.

—¿Y _Preussen?_ Y _Österreich_... ¡Seguro has intentado tirártelo a él! Aunque puede que _Schweiz_ te arranque algo.

— _Non_ , sinceramente probé antes con _Svizzra_ y me sorprendió.

—¿Por?

—Es muy fuerte, creo que es la primera persona que ha logrado aguantarme un beso.

—Nunca le gustaste mucho. Me alegro con _Schweiz._

— _Sviza_ es, de tus hijos, el que más me respetaba, _Germaniae_ —corrige.

—¡Qué te iba a respetar! Pero es que... No puedo creer que no te hayas acostado con ninguno.

—Claro que me respeta, yo le enseñé lo que ahora es su vida. Y ya te he dicho que los otros dos lo han intentado con ahínco.

El germano toma aire y lo suelta.

—Me alegra saberlo... —asegura.

—Y luego está Austria... no deberías preocuparte de él tampoco —sigue dibujando.

—¿Por qué? —se mueve un poco oootra vez para intentar mirarle.

—Quietooo —se ríe—. No hará nada.

— _Schweiz?_

—Ninguno de los dos, he ayudado un poco a _Suissa_ con él.

—Pregunto si no hará nada por _Schweiz_... Aunque siempre me ha dado la impresión de que... —vacila un poco—, con todo era _Schweiz_ el que necesitaba más de _Österreich_.

—En realidad... _non_ , no creo que sea por _Svisse_ propiamente.

—Evidentemente tampoco es que no le gustes. Quizás te teme... —y creo que Austria es el único de sus hijos del que no le importa suponer eso. Aún le sigue viendo a veces como el hijo suyo que lloraba por todo.

— _Non, non_ , no es temor lo que veo en él.

—¿Entonces?

—No te pongas nervioso si te lo cuento, ¿vale?

El sajón gruñe un poco como respuesta.

—Pasa lo mismo que con mi hijo y con _Prusiae._

—Oh... Es extraño eso que dices que pasa con _Preussen_ que sólo tú ves... ¿Con qué hijo tuyo pasa? ¿No estuvo casado con el que es igualito a ti?

— _Sic_ , me refiero a _Franciae_.

—Él es tan terrible como tú desde que era un mocosito que parecía niña —escalofrío. El romano se ríe—. ¿Qué vas a hacer si terminas acostándote con ellos? Van a volver...

—En realidad... no lo sé —confiesa.

—¿Con cuantas personas puedes tener... algo? ¿O pretendes matarles?

— _Non, non_... por supuesto que no... —suspira.

—No lo pregunto por lo que crees que lo pregunto —murmura.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque quiero entender por qué lo haces... Antes era tu trabajo y ahora no lo es, pero el resultado que vas a obtener es el mismo.

—Ya lo sé... y siempre pensé... SIEMPRE pensé, "en el momento en el que todo el mundo sea mío no voy a volver a hacerlo. No voy a volver a hacerlo nunca" me lo repetía a mí mismo todas las noches, créeme. Y volver a estar vivo y ver que los demás estáis aquí también fue como... ¡limpiar mis culpas y remordimientos! ¡Seguís con vida! Y además yo ni siquiera tengo esa carga ahora, es tan maravilloso que no puedo creerlo... pero...

—Es que... ¿qué crees que pase con _Preussen?_ ¿O con _Deutschland_? No sé del resto del mundo y... bueno, me dan lo mismo los demás, pero... es que te conozco, _Rom_ , nos has hecho lo mismo a todos. _Preussen_ va a hacer lo que todo el mundo, enamorarse. ¿Y después?

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —se echa para atrás y se lleva las manos a la cara.

—¿Te has acostado con alguien desde que volvimos? —pregunta sin estar seguro de querer saberlo—. _Nein_ , de hecho... ¿con quienes te has acostado desde que llegamos?

— _Quid?_

—Acá... a estos tiempos. Britania, Galia, Helena, Egipto... todas ellas quedan fuera, ya saben bien de lo que eres capaz, se sabrán defender. Hablo de los de aquí... —baja una mano y se la pone en la pierna, intentando girar un poco la cabeza para mirarle.

Roma le deja darse la vuelta, apartando la mirada. Germania le mira inclinando la cabeza y humedeciéndose un poco los labios.

—Sólo quiero saber qué ha pasado con ellos...

—Con los que te importan, nada —responde un poco más agresivo ahora. Germania parpadea, notando el tono y se incorpora un poco.

—Espera...

Roma le mira a los ojos sin sonreír.

—Estoy intentando entenderte... y esas preguntas son las que se me ocurren.

—Entender _quid?_

—¿Por qué te enfadas?

—¡Porque a ti no te lo permito, idiota! —golpecito en la frente con la base de la mano.

Germania se revuelve un poco. ¿Permitirle qué? ¿Cuestionarle esas cosas? El latino le mira fijamente, aun de rodillas entre sus piernas y el rubio suspira, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tú tampoco lo sabes, ¿vale? De hecho me estoy dando cuenta de que a ti también te afecta...

—Justo eso es lo que no te permito, ¿cómo puedes ser que no se te ocurra pensar ni por un momento cómo me puedo sentir yo? Entiendo que no tengas ni puñetera idea de cómo me siento porque eres así como... una puñetera pared de ladrillos a nivel emocional, pero de ahí a ni plantearte que yo también pueda sentir al respecto...

—Porque creo que tú sabes hacer muy bien todas estas cosas...

— _Sic_ , sí las sé hacer muy bien, pero me siento igual que tú muchas veces. Tú no tienes una casa qué defender, ni unos bosques en los que cazar, ni necesitas sobrevivir ni parece que sirva de nada ninguna cosa de lo que sabes hacer. A las chicas les pasa lo mismo... ¿y no has pensado que a mí también me pasa? Que al final, a pesar de todas mis promesas, pasé tanto tiempo haciendo eso que es lo que se me da bien y... igual que cuando tú montas a caballo o nadas en los lagos helados en casa de _Svizza_ por unos instantes sientes que todo vuelve a tener sentido y vuelves a estar en casa, a mí me sucede lo mismo cuando hago lo que a mí se me da bien.

Germania traga saliva y se arregla un poco el pelo, inclinando la cabeza y escuchándole.

—No lo había pensado así —admite.

—Por eso... por eso _non_ , no quiero matar a nadie. _Non_ , no necesito tampoco acostarme con ellos. _Non_ , no quiero hacerte daño... Y _non_ , no sé qué va a pasar ni qué voy a hacer luego.

—Vamos a... vale, puedes no saber nada y lo entiendo. No estoy habituado a que tú no sepas qué hacer, por esa... esa manera que tenías antes de hacerlo todo y ser un imperio enorme y... perfecto —explica con su voz grave y calmada.

—Antes hubiera sabido exactamente lo que estaba haciendo porque tenía un motivo que sujetaba todo cuanto hacía —sonríe de lado.

—En realidad... no creas que eras el único. Yo también tenía motivos para salir corriendo... incluso motivos para querer matarte.

—Lo sé —inclina la cabeza.

— _Rom_ , tú y yo... seguimos juntos, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —levanta las cejas.

—A veces todo esto me confunde y necesito confirmarlo.

— _Sic_ , eso creo yo —estira la mano hacia él. El sajón sonríe un poco, tranquilizándose.

—Verás, si es así... es decir, ya sé que estás con otras personas también, pero creo que esto... —vacila y el moreno le toma la mano.

—¿Aja?

—Me es complicado entender ESTO, especialmente sin ese pretexto de "no quiero anexarme a tu imperio". Tú sales con todos, te acuestas con todas ellas y no termino de entender... nada. Si me ayudas a entenderlo, quizás no esté enfadado todo el tiempo.

—Bien, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes? —le aprieta la mano.

—Pues una cosa que no entendía era esa... en realidad. ¿Qué demonios es lo que haces, o qué vas a hacer? —se encoge de hombros.

—No hago nada y lo hago todo como todos —sonríe y tira de él para que se acerque.

— _Nein_ , no es como todos... ¡nadie hace las cosas así de complicadas, yo veo al resto del mundo tan tranquilo con sus parejas! —protesta un poco, acercándose igual y mirándole a los ojos. Roma se pasa una mano por el pelo—. ¿Te pongo nervioso con eso?

— _Sic_.

—Bien, tú me pones nervioso con TODO lo demás, me parece justo —asegura sonrojándose un poco—. ¿Vas a seguirme pintando la espalda?

—Casi he acabado.

—Más vale que me guste... ¿qué es? —pregunta intentando mirarse.

—Unas letras que dicen cuanto me quieres, adornadas con flores y lazos.

—¡No me habrás puesto un SPQR en la espalda! —protesta un poco mirándole con las cejas levantadas.

—"Propiedad de" —sonríe.

—¿Propiedad tuya? —sigue con las cejas hasta el techo—, ya, claro... lo que no lograste en años de lucha lo vas a lograr con un bolígrafo. Ahora te dibujaré yo algo. ¡Dámelo!

— _NOOON!_ —se ríe apartándolo de su alcance.

—¡Ah! ¡Cómo no! ¿Por qué? —protesta intentando quitárselo igual.

—¡Porque tú no sabes dibujar! —se lo sigue alejando.

—¡No voy a dibujar! Voy a escribir —y no es que lo haga tan bien, pero ha mejorado.

—¿Que te pertenezco?

— _Ja!_ —sí, no estamos pensando.

—Te dejo que escribas eso... en mi verga.

—¡¿En tu verga?! —se detiene... y se sonroja—. _W-Was?_

—¿Quieres hacerlo o no? —sonríe de lado y el germano traga saliva.

— _Ja_.

Roma le tiende el bolígrafo.

—Pero quiero escribir otra cosa además de eso... —murmura más sonrojadito aún, toma el bolígrafo igual.

—¿El qué?

—Date vuelta...

El romano lo hace... y se baja los pantalones. Luego los calzoncillos, dejándole justo el culo.

Germania se sonroja, no lo duden ni un poco, quedándose paralizado (e idiotizado) unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza y carraspear. Hace una línea de unos centímetros, extendiendo la... raya que tiene por naturaleza en el culo.

Hace dos rayas inclinadas en la punta de la línea que acaba de dibujar, de manera que queda una flecha apuntando directamente al... centro del culo del romano. Saca un poco la lengua frunciendo el ceño. Escribe en el polo opuesto de la flecha, en la baja espalda del romano con trazos firmes, no tan perfectos como los de Alemania, Prusia o Suiza, pero bastante claros.

Roma le mira hacer por encima del hombro.

—¡Deja de mirarme! —protesta dándole un golpecito en el culo... y sonrojándose al notar lo que está haciendo, tratando de concentrarse.

—Eh, azotes no valen —se ríe mirando igual.

"Conquista y propiedad de GERMANIA". Roma se ríe, porque además ni siquiera le ha escrito eso a él.

— _Was?_ —levanta la cara y le mira una vez que termina de subrayar el Germania.

—¡Habíamos dicho que sería en la verga! —protesta.

—También será en la... también será ahí. Sólo que esto también... pues aquí también, no es nada más eso de adelante, ¡cualquiera que te viera diría que sólo haces tú y yo no hago!

Roma se ríe de eso.

—Ahora... date la vuelta —cuadrado alemán. El latino lo hace—. Esto... es muy pequeño, no caben todas esas... letras —asegura con todo y la vergüenza, intentando molestarle un poco.

—Ya sabes cómo se hace para que sea más grande... —sonrisa maligna.

—En realidad, en tu caso no hay que hacer nada más que esperar a que pase algo que se mueve... —responde un poco cruelmente en realidad.

— _Quid?_

—No esperarás que te chupe el... _nein_ —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Por?

—¡Porque no! Anda... haz... algo, piensa en algo o... algo —mira el asuntillo de reojo, sonrojado.

—Creo que no será propiedad germánica.

—ES propiedad Germánica —aprieta los ojos, sube una mano y se lo toma un poco bestialmente.

—¡Ah! ¡Con cuidado! —protesta y se ríe.

—Es mío, puedo hacerlo como quiera.

—Pero hombre, te dará mejor resultado —y me lo fulminan.

—¿Algo más que quieras que haga?

—Suave y con ritmo —le guiña un ojo, cínico.

—No voy a... ¡no voy a toquetearte así como si fueras yo!

—¿Como si fuera tú?

—Pues... sí. Es decir...

—¿Cómo te toqueteas?

—¡No me toqueteo! —chilla. Bien, Roma, siempre consigues sacar la parte tsundere del hombre. El latino se ríe—. ¿Tú cómo lo haces?

—¿Entonces? —el romano le mira a los ojos con cara de "voy a buscar a Egipto y..."—. Pensando en ti.

—Eres un mentiroso —protesta dándole un golpecito en el abdomen—. Te detesto, ¿sabes? Pero no se dirá que no es propiedad de Germania tu estúpida verga.

Vuelve a reírse y de hecho, con el tiempo que lleva Germania vacilando con ello en sus manos, ya no va a necesitar hacer demasiado.

—Ponte de lado... —murmura el rubio, poniéndose de tal manera que le abrace por detrás si rueda un poco y el romano lo haceeee, claaaro que lo hace—. No sé cómo siempre consigues que haga este tipo de cosas... —murmura moviendo la mano de manera apropiada, si no es que no sepa... de verdad.

El romano echa la cabeza atrás y cierra los ojos sonriendo con un "mmmm" de satisfacción en general, levantando las manos para buscarle y disfrutando en general.

Germania se sonroja un montón y sigue haciendo los movimientos... más o menos precisos. Al menos son los movimientos que a él le gustan. ¡Protesta por lo bajo y en realidad de hecho Roma debe notar que funciona para ambos! Vamos… que Germania está también… ejem.

No regatea en gemidos, suspiros y espasmos con algunos comentarios sobre lo mucho que le gusta lo que hace. Hasta que Germania... se detiene súbitamente y Roma parpadea y protesta.

—Tú te metiste en este lío solo —murmura Germania con voz GRAVE poniéndole la palma de la mano en el abdomen para que se ponga boca arriba.

—¿Y-Yo? —se mueve como le pide.

— _Ja_. Tu dijiste que querías que te dibujara en la estúpida verga —murmura en protesta, buscando el bolígrafo en la cama.

—Ah, eso —se pasa una mano por el pelo súper incomodo. Es que es germano cuadrado, parece que no le conoces. Repta un poco por la cama acercándose a la cosa en cuestión —. Como me hagas acabar con el bolígrafo vas a flipar...

—Como termines con el bolígrafo voy a matarte —asegura acercándose más y... bueno, es que si que Roma no es pequeñín y ahí en todo su esplendor…

—Entonces no tiembles demasiado...

—No tiemblo —murmura humedeciéndose los labios y tomando el... asunto.

Germania empieza el "con quis ta" acariciándole un poco. Roma tiembla mordiéndose el labio y riéndose, echando la cabeza atrás.

—No te muevas —susurra nervioso también por la proximidad, porque la piel es suavecita y calieeente, porque nunca se lo ha revisado de tan cerca.

—No es tan fácil, mi amor —se lleva el puño a la boca para morderlo.

—Como te sigas moviendo voy a meterte la pluma por ahí a ver si sigues —el bestia.

Respira como si viniera de correr. "y Propiedad... " la levanta hacia su abdomen para escribir por la parte de atrás por se ha puesto a escribir en horizontal y no en vertical. El moreno golpea con el puño en la cama.

—Laputamadremecagoentusmuertos.

"Germa... "

—Te juro que te mato si te vienes ahora —murmura Germania.

—¡Yo te arranco la cabeza como vuelvas a pararte para decir eso!

—N... i... a —susurra sonriendo de lado mientras escribe las últimas tres letras, sonrojado, ¡incomodo pero vencedor!

Roma se incorpora y le salta encima para besarle. Germania en realidad lleva un buen rato con ganas de beso, le deja hacer, abrazándole de la cintura y cerrando los ojos. Y nada... Ejejem.

Y creo que más bien Germania va a ser propiedad de Romita. Es bastante probable.

* * *

 _Tenia medio planeada esta historia desde hace un montón, pero ha sido bastante complicada de organizar y conseguir que tenga sentido, espero haberlo logrado :D ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	2. Chapter 2

El caso es que... cuando mañana se despierte y vaya a verse al espejo del baño, antes de ir a la universidad, con el pelo todo despeinado y oootra vez cara de sonrisa y satisfacción, pensando que las cosas no están tan mal, va a notar que lo que tiene a la espalda dibujados son los dos cuervos de Odín con las alas abiertas como si él tuviera alas, uno dibujado con detalle y el otro solo la silueta, porque no lo acabó en realidad.

Y se va a quedar sin habla como diez minutos enfrente del espejo del baño con la cabeza girada. De hecho, se va a volver a la cama... y va a llegar tarde a la escuela.

Finalmente, antes de terminar la historia, en el estupor del _after_ , Germania sonríe recostándose boca arriba y mirando el techo. Roma se apoya sobre su brazo, sonriendo.

—Quizás... —se humedece los labios —, quizás los haga de verdad.

—¿Eh?

—Los cuervos de Odín que has dibujado... —le mira a los ojos.

—Ah... eso —sonríe cerrando los ojos.

—No dice lo que dijiste que decía... —se sonroja un poco—, es... ¡evidentemente mejor! Quizás no lo hagas tan mal... podrías hacerlo de verdad.

—¿Hacer de verdad el qué?

—Dibujarlo bien en mi piel. Permanente. Tatuaje.

—¿Y confiarías en mí para hacerlo? —sonríe de lado.

—Pues... —parpadea—, si no eres... tú... ¿Que lo harías mal a propósito?

—Podría dibujarte ahí otra cosa —se ríe.

—Podrías morir una segunda vez en tu vida... —le amenaza no tan en broma y el romano se ríe otra vez. Germania suspira encogiéndose de hombros antes de erguirse en la cama—. Voy a llegar tarde.

— _Nooooon_ —lloriquea, abrazándole de la cintura. El sajón le pone la mano sobre el brazo que le abraza y sonríe de lado.

—El decano va a reñirte a ti porque sabrá que es tu culpa.

—Te reñirá a ti como te vea eso que llevas en la espalda, ahora si pareces un hijo de Odín de esos de la música esa de tu hijo.

El germano sonríe de lado.

—¿Por qué me habría de ver la espalda desnuda? Además se caerá con el agua...

—Enséñaselo a las chicas —le acaricia el dibujo.

—¿Te gustaría que estuviera ahí para… siempre? Tendría gracia... a Odín le gustaría.

—Es sexy —decide al final con unas palmaditas—, creo que te haría ganar puntos.

—¿Puntos con quien? ¿Con las chicas? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—Bueno, también con ellas —se encoge de hombros. Germania niega con la cabeza y sonríe de lado.

—Pues está decidido, averigua como vas a dibujar los mejores cuervos de Odín en mi espalda.

Roma sonríe y se estira otra vez. El germano le da unos golpes en el abdomen mientras se estira con la mano abierta... de esos que arden.

—Auu! —protesta y se ríe.

—Anda, levántate.

—Oooh... qué perezaaaa —se rasca la barriga y el rubio empieza a empujarle de la cama.

—¡Venga, que tengo que tenderla!

—Uuuuh... —peso muerto.

Germania le empuja con más fuerza, hincándose en la cama y consiguiendo que ruede un poco hacia el borde. Roma se ríe y se le abraza, jugando para que no le tire. El sajón trata de empujarle un poco más arrastrándole al borde y riendo un poco con él con esa risa baja y suave que tiene.

—¡Voy a tirarte aun si necesito caerme yo también!

—Nooooon! —patalea perdiendo la fuerza con la risa.

—Vamos a caernos de cabeza además... —hace más fuerza y le pica una costilla para hacerle cosquillas.

—Uaaaaaa! —chilla más fuerte y se ríe como loco dando saltos para huir y acaba por caerse con todo y Germania. Se muere de la risa en el suelo.

—Eres un idiota... —protesta Germania... riéndose también.

Es que Roma no puede... el sajón se mueve encima de él para dejar de estar de cabeza con un brazo torcido debajo. Eso sí, trata de hacerle todo el daño que puede aunque también ha perdido fuerza por la risa.

—AuuUuuUuuuu —protesta riéndose igual.

Cae como muñeco de trapo a su lado, boca arriba, al no poder sacar el brazo de debajo de él. Roma le deja sacarlo y sigue tumbado igual, riéndose un rato.

—No me divierto tanto con... nadie —confiesa cuando Roma aun se ríe y él ha parado de reír.

El latino se vuelve a él y le acaricia un poco la cara. Germania hace los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Desde cuándo soy tan ridículo? ¡Todo es tu culpa!

—Te quiero —asegura y le da un beso.

Germania se deja, muy quietecito sin decir nada. Hasta se siente pringoso de lo pegajoso que está esto.

—Yo también... a veces —asegura y el moreno sonríe—. A veces te odio un montón, como ahora que me tiraste de la cama de cabeza.

—Mira quien hace drama ahora.

—Aprendí del mejor —se cruza de brazos —. Y no hago drama, yo soy... ¿cómo me llamaste ayer? ¿Corazón de piedra? —levanta una ceja y el latino se ríe otra vez—. Frío y cruel germano que no entiende a este pobrecito romano...

—Soy una víctima —hace drama fingido.

—¡De un asesino cruel y despiadado!

—Seh! Un alma oscura y sin corazón.

—¡Perfectamente bien representada por unos CUERVOS! Ahora lo entiendo todo... son reflejo de... ¿cómo lo llaman ahora? Un ser desalmado o algo así.

—¿Y sabes por qué no tienes corazón?

—Porque soy germano, desde luego... así somos nosotros en el norte. Seguro se nos congeló en alguna época.

El moreno niega con la cabeza, aun sonriente.

—Mmm... ¿Se lo comió un oso?

Toma el bolígrafo, diosabededonde, se le apoya en el pecho, le dibuja un corazón en su sitio y dentro escribe "Propiedad y conquista del SPQR".

—Porque es mío —le lanza el boli.

—Ughh! ¡No es verdad! —se protege la cara y le rebota en el antebrazo, y se trata de borrar el corazón con la palma de la mano tallándose un poco.

Roma se ríe y le da un beso en la frente aprovechando que se está mirando el pecho. Germania le da un buen empujón en el hombro con la mano que se estaba limpiando.

—Ahora sí me voy a mi cuarto a vestirme —se pone de pie, tras tambalearse un poco con el empujón.

—Bah... lárgate. Ni creas que pretendía dibujarte tu corazón partidito en miles de pedazos con miles de nombrecitos adentro —murmura haciendo los ojos en blanco no tan ardido ni pasional como suena. Es decir, es un comentario, como cualquier otro.

El latino le guiña un ojo y le manda un beso. Germania se levanta sonrojadito, poniéndose a tender la cama lo más rápido posible. Roma sale, riéndose y lo que ocurre es que tiene hambre. No es el único, Germania seguro se comerá un león en cuanto pueda.

Y la vida continúa... Roma sale por ahí y choca con Britania a quien se le ha hecho tarde también y le pega una regañiza de aquellas. Roma se muere de la risa y, seguramente aun desnudo, la acorrala contra de espaldas a la pared, con el brazo apoyado junto a su cabeza, con su sonrisa peligrosa.

— _Bloody_ —grita —... _hell_ —susurra sonrojada.

—Si distraes al decano, te llevo yo en el coche —susurra.

—S-Siempre puede explotar... —traga saliva —algo... pequeño...

—Me visto y nos vamos —besito—. ¿Me haces café?

—C-C... o... cococo... —balbucea.

—No hagas nada, sólo dale al botón de la cafetera y reza para que no se pegue fuego. _Grazzie mile, belisima_ —agradece en italiano y tras otro beso se larga corriendo.

Es que va a salir mal... de verdad, haga lo que haga. Se pasa la mano por el pelo mirándole el culo viendo que tiene un garabato pero sin entender lo que dice. Sonríe un poco y corre a la cocina.

Y Roma seguro va a tener una masa pastosa y maloliente en vez de café, nadie sabe por qué motivo. Justo hoy, que sale con su camisa morada y su traje negro de raya diplomática de Prada... porque no lo sabíais, pero tenía una reunión en... ha empezado hace diez minutos.

Y lo siento, tórtolos... pero Germania llega a la cocina al mismo tiempo que Roma. Cuando el latino ve el café le cae el alma a los pies. Lo siento, Britania, tus creaciones culinarias DEPRIMEN a los italianos.

—Café, necesito café... —susurra Germania, dios mío el mundo entero es cafetero... los alemanes no se quedan atrás. Britania bufa, porque además viene Germania... le fulmina un poquito.

—Pues háganse el suyo, vamos a irnos _or what?_

— _Sic, sic_ , no puedo irme sin café. Enséñale la espalda, _Germaniae_ —le pide Roma.

—LA... espalda.

— _Sic_ , a ver si tengo razón.

—¿Razón con qué? —curiosea la pelirroja.

—Vamos a llegar... no tarde, tardísimo —apunta Germania aunque... ya se está quitando el saco.

—Mientras hago el café. Dinos que piensas tú, como... espera, ¿eres una mujer, verdad? Aun con lo bruja y todo eso —bromea Roma entrecerrando los ojos como si no lo supiera. Britania lo FULMINA.

—¡Claro que soy una mujer! ¿Tú eres _Rome?_ ¿O te cambiaron por _Egypt?_

—Lo digo porque no sé si serás capaz de ser objetiva sobre si está o no más sexy.

—Pues claro que podría ser objetiva —se sonroja mirando a Germania que está desabotonándose la camisa—. Pero él no es sexy.

Roma pone los ojos en blanco sirviendo el café en tazas. Germania se sonroja y desvía la mirada, porque en general aunque Britania es tsundere, no tienen demasiados intercambios largos como para que le diga algo más allá de "eres un bestia, _I hate you"_ o cosas así...

—Ya empezamos con la poca objetividad...

— _Shut up._ Y tú sigue quitándote eso, que para la hora que vamos a llegar voy a tener que explotar la mitad de la _University_... —murmura mientras Germania se quita la camisa, bajándosela por los hombros y se da la vuelta.

—¿Y bien? —Roma la mira de reojo con una sonrisita. La chica abre la boca y levanta las cejas acercándose al germano... se sonroja.

— _A... tattoo! Wooow_... —susurrito.

—Apártale el pelo —propone Roma. Ella inclina la cabeza y se sonroja un poco más, vacilando y mirando a Roma de reojo—. No te va a comer, es _Germaniae_ , que no es... sexy —la azuza burlón, tomándose su café.

Germania vacila un poco pensando que él puede quitarse el pelo de la espalda. Levanta la mano.

—Claro que puedo, _idiot_ —protesta Britania ganándole a Germania en el movimiento, tocándole con más suavidad de la que probablemente lo ha hecho nunca. Está además recién bañadito y el pelo está un poco húmedo, se le pega en el cuello un poco y tiene que acariciarle más.

Roma se ríe divertido, viéndoles. Germania carraspea ipso facto y Britania es un poco menos delicada después del carraspeo.

—Son... _crows?_

—Ahí tienes un buen tema de conversación para hablar con las mujeres, _Germaniae_.

— _Ja_. Hugin y Munin. Son los cuervos de Odín... —murmura Germania al mismo tiempo que habla Roma. Se calla, sonrojándose. Roma se le acerca y le pasa su taza de café.

—¿Tú qué dices, Bruja?

—Parece bolígrafo... —apunta acercándose más y pasándole un dedo encima al dibujo... mírala, nada tonta.

—Pensaba... hacerlos permanentes —asegura Germania mirándola por encima del hombro y nerviosito con el roce. Se rasca la barbilla.

—Eh, eh, te han dicho mirar, tocar tiene otro precio —se ríe Roma—. ¿Lo ves? Te he dicho que servirían.

—¡Cállate! —sueltan los dos a la vez, cada uno en su respectivo idioma.

Roma levanta las manos, inocente y se ríe. Germania le da un trago largo a su café y mira a Britania.

—¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Me los hago? —pregunta entrecerrando los ojos, en un tono serio, pero a la vez genuinamente interesado… tono que suele usar con la británica.

—Ehh... _well_ —ella carraspea sin mirar a Roma porque sería más fácil darle su opinión sin su presencia. Roma les mira en silencio ahora, sonriendito e igual de divertido—. Es...ehm, quizás parecería de esos músicos que tanto le gustan a _Prussia_ y a _Germany…_ —murmura sin dejar de mirarlos de reojo.

—Quizás podríais hablarlo en el coche, no quiero decir nada, pero luego decís que siempre llegamos tarde por mi culpa... —el cínico, ahora que ya ha acabado su café, dejando la taza en el fregadero.

— _Oh, come on!_ ¡Si te estamos esperando! —protesta Britania—. ¡¿Y tú qué demonios haces aun sin camisa?! ¡O te vistes en el coche o te quedas, mira la hora! ¡Van a matarnos!

—Vamos —Roma se encoge de hombros y le guiña un ojo a Germania, yendo por las llaves.

—¿En tu coche? ¡Vamos a morir todos! —asegura poniéndose la camisa y tomando el saco con la mano, encaminando se a la puerta, sonrojadito, dispuesto a sentarse, eso sí... Donde el copiloto. (A este le dijeron "marcar territorio".)

—Si serás exagerado —se ríe igual y cuando salen abre el coche.

—Tú no sabes conducir —asegura mientras Britania les sigue riñéndoles por la hora y que fue su culpa que no se durmiera y que hacían ruido y... Bueno, riñéndoles.

—Tú, ni te creas que nadie ha notado que no has respondido —cambia de tema Roma, para Britania mientras se sienta.

—¿Responder qué?

—A qué te parecen los cuervos de _Germaniae._

—Ah, eso... —mira por la ventanilla y carraspea.

—O si no te parece sexy puedes decirnos qué te lo parece, para entender tú objetividad —la mira a través del retrovisor, sacando el coche.

—¿Lo que me lo parece? Ehm... Pues... Eso es más simple.

—¿Aja?

—He visto en esos programas absurdos que miran en la televisión... Recuerdan —carraspeo—, a los Tudor.

Roma mira a Germania de reojo.

— _Sic_.

Germania levanta las cejas.

—El que hace de Henry... —explica Britania bastante ambigua.

—Oh... —sonríe de lado el romano.

— _What?!_

—Moreno y con barbita. A mí también me gusta —se ríe Roma. Germania hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quien no te gusta a ti? —pregunta el germano, retorico. Roma le mira de reojo y se ríe.

—Esa es una difícil, ¿quién no me gusta en qué sentido?

—¡Y no siempre tiene barbita! —suelta Britania.

—Sexual. Todo lo que se mueve te gusta.

—Le damos los ojos claros como punto al caballero sajón —asegura Roma para Britania—. Los niños muy pequeños. Y los ancianos.

—¿De hecho sabes quien más me parece agradable? —Britania se proyecta ya que acaba de descubrir que esto no le da tanta vergüenza.

—¿Los niños muy pequeños? es decir si no son tan pequeños si te gustan? Eres un enfermo... —protesta Germania apretando la agarraderita del coche.

Roma está orgulloso, cuando salga de la reunión que le van a meter una brooooonca, se va a ir con Helena a contarle. A helena va a gustarle la idea aunque... Puede que sea a la que menos le guste.

—¿Has visto la PRECIOSA y PERFECTA espalda que tiene, _Rómi?_ —pregunta terminando de guardar sus carboncillos en su caja.

— _Sic_... eso sí, pero va a seguir ahí, aun con la tinta y le da un aspecto más salvaje, que no le viene mal.

—Pero no va a verse tan perfecta... El relieve de los músculos y la textura —sonríe—. ¿Está menos enfadado, entonces?

—Quería dejarse barba o hacerse no sé qué perforación —asiente.

—¡No puede perforarse nada! —se ríe acercándose a él—. Vale, vale... Veremos que tan bien te quedaron esos cuervos.

—Están medio borrados ya... en realidad es probable que con ellos dé más miedo a las chicas —le guiña el ojo.

—Oh... ¡¿Por qué trabajas en contra mía?! ¡Tan difícil que es conseguirle chicas! —se ríe, poniéndole las manos en el cuello, cuidando de no mancharle la ropa de negro—. Quizás entonces atraiga más a los chicos rudos.

—Eso sí puede ser —se ríe poniéndole las manos en la cintura.

—Bien, cambiaré mis objetivos entonces —se pone de puntas y le da un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Tengo que decirte que lo cuides un poco más?

—Lo malo es que no sé si a él le gusten los chicos duros... —sonríe.

—¿Perdona? ¿Cómo no le van a gustar los chicos duros? ¡Es nuestro chico bruto y bestia!

—Por eso, él lo es, pero eso no quiere decir que le gusten.

—Tú eres un poco bruto y bestia con él y hasta donde me quedé, le gustabas un poco.

—Yo soy bravo y varonil, no bestia —sonríe de lado.

—Mmmm... Qué pena. Tendré que buscar a Germania entonces para lo que necesito... —sonríe también, moviendo las cejas.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Tú? ¿La que reñía a Cartago por ser demasiado bestia? —se ríe.

—Había que reñirle por algo —se ríe también—, y nunca dije que no me gustara de vez en cuando... Pero gracias por tu ayuda, hombre bravo y varonil —besito. Roma le busca para que no sea un beso corto y entonces obtiene un beso más largo.

—Para ser sinceros, el problema no soy yo, son sus hijos —susurra al separarse.

—Sus hijos... —ella parpadea y sonríe un poco—, ¿todos?

— _Non_ , solo tres —sonrisita de lado. Helena levanta las cejas hasta el techo.

—¡¿Quien es el cuarto?!

—El banquero.

—Vaya... ¿Uno que se resiste a tus encantos? ¿O es Asexual? ¿Eunuco?

—Más bien creo que es una firme determinación —sonríe de lado.

—¿Cuantos has encontrado así? —le acaricia la sonrisa dejándole un poco gris la cara.

—No muchos... no muchos en realidad —niega con la cabeza—. Podría, si me esforzara, pero me conviene más ayudarle con el músico a cambio de consejo financiero y una relación cordial.

—Oh, el de la peca. Ese chico canta bien desde pequeño... ¡Y el violín! ¡Lo que hace con el violín! —sonríe y suspira—. Entonces tiene celos de los tres... ¿Ya te acostaste con alguno?

— _Non_... aunque han estado cerca, sobretodo el pequeño que se parece mucho a él.

—Él me da un montón de curiosidad. Parece mucho más refinado que su padre... Podríamos hacer un trío.

—Sabes que mi nieto me mata —sonríe de lado.

—Podemos hacerle una visita a antes... Dame un par de horas con él y no tendrá ninguna objeción...

—Hazle una visita a quien quieras, mi amor —otro beso.

—Y luego hacemos tres tríos...

—¿Tres?

—El pequeño, el del pelo blanco y el de la peca —se humedece los labios y ahora le besa ella a él. Roma se deja besar y después de un ratito, ella se separa—. Y así se acaba el problema...

—Nah, el músico no te va a dejar.

—Mmmm. Si no te deja a ti, ¿por qué habría de dejarme a mí?

—A mí no me deja tampoco.

—Por eso lo digo, eso es lo que estás pensando —sonríe y suspira—. Entonces tienes dos problemas nada más.

—En realidad sí, deberías verles...

—¿Te... acosan? —susurro sexy.

—Un poco, llegas ahí tranquilamente y " _Rom_ , no voy a acostarme contigo... _Nein_. _Nein_. NO pienso hacerlo" y piensas "vaaale, sólo iba a por cerveza... "

Helena se ríe escuchándole.

—Así que sonrío —lo hace—. Y me acerco amigablemente "Bien, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Y se vuelven torpes y nerviosos y lo tiran todo y balbucean y claro, finjo que no me doy cuenta para que la conversación fluya y de repente se convierte todo en una referencia sexual... y no puedo evitarlo porque sonrojados y nerviosos son taaan monos.

—Como su padre —se ríe más, imaginándolos.

—¡Exacto!

—Y si se presenta la oportunidad... —se encoge de hombros.

—No puedo decir que ellos no me atraigan, tienen algunas cosas...

—Claro que las tienen, el pequeño es igual a su padre... Y el de los ojos rojos tiene esa sonrisa...

—¡Eso es justo lo que yo digo!

—Germania... No lo aprueba, supongo.

— _Non_ , claro que no —suspira soltándola porque en realidad lo entiende, es como Romanito.

La chica se cruza de brazos y se acerca a su escritorio, pensando. Roma se pasa una mano por el pelo y la mira.

—Hay varias cosas que no aprueba... Y ha sabido adaptarse, con dificultades.

—¿Y qué consideras? Nunca va a creer que no soy yo quien está yendo a por ellos en realidad —se acerca al escritorio también.

—No, especialmente porque eso es lo que tú hacías con él.

— _Sic_ , lo sé —se sienta en la mesa y sonríe de lado.

—La cuestión también es que... —suspira y le mira de reojo—. Todos estos chicos tienen una vida buena. Una vida buena sin ti.

—Hombre, gracias —se ríe. Helena se ríe también, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

—En realidad... Esta vez te es bastante útil.

—¿Ser una mala influencia? —se echa un poco atrás, aun subido al escritorio. La griega le toca una pierna.

—Nah, lo que digo es que lo peor que Germania cree que puede pasar no va a pasar. Ellos van a seguir con su vida y tú no vas a querer más a sus hijos que a él.

—Bastante tenemos ya en casa...

—Yo creo que deberías acostarte con ellos —declara.

—¿Sí? ¿Por?

—Te quitas la curiosidad... Y quitas ese problema de en medio. Se enfada todo lo que pueda enfadarse y ya. Dejas de cargar siempre con esa piedra.

—Eso sí... —ladea la cabeza y se lo piensa.

—Va a reclamártelo siempre... A él y a sus hijos. Mejor hacerlo y que se entere que no hacerlo y que crea que mientes.

—¿Sabes quién ha hablado con él? —sonrisita. La chica levanta una ceja y le mira—. Morena, aires de faraona "os odio a todos, sólo me muevo por interés".

—¡No te creoooo!

—¡Me lo ha dicho él!

—¡Por Hades en Flegetonte! ¿Y qué le dijo?

—No estoy seguro, pero no podía creerlo.

—¡Yo no puedo creerlo aún! ¿Se habrán acostado?

—Pues... ¡eso no se lo he preguntado! —nota y Helena se ríe.

—Quizás si llego más tranquilo es que Egipto le calmó con una de esas... Técnicas... Orales —sonrisa sugerente. Roma levanta las cejas y ella aspira por la nariz—. ¿Eso que huelo son... celos?

—Naaah —risas, nah, qué va.

—Me pregunto si te dan más de Egipto... O de Germania —sigue picando con seguridad.

—En realidad me alegro por él —y una mierda—. Ahora podré comentar con él sobre si lo haces mejor tú o ella —eso sí es cierto.

—Ooootra vez con ese asunto —risitas—. La verdad lo hace mejor ella que tú.

—Y que tú —le guiña un ojo. La griega le pone un dedo negro en la nariz. Roma sonríe, arrugando la nariz y cerrando los ojos.

—Germania lo confirmara ahora que... Bah, Nah, olvídalo... ¡Ahora voy a ir a molestarla!

—No si voy yo primero —salta de la mesa corriendo.

—¡No vas a ir primero si no sabes dónde está! —se levanta también, humedeciéndose los labios.

—¡Tú tienes clase, puedo preguntar al decano donde está!

—¡El decano está lo suficientemente enfurecido contigo como para que no quieras acercarte a él! —asegura.

—Puedo... mandar a un alumno a preguntar, de hecho, puedo seguir la masa de alumnos huyendo —se ríe limpiándose la nariz.

—Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo... —propone repentinamente, cambiando el tono de voz y pintándose los labios de rojo.

—¿Eh? —la mira y se emboba un poco porque le gusta como abren la boca las chicas cuando hacen eso.

—Aquí, conmigo —se acaricia los labios uno con el otro, bajando el tono de voz y se le acerca.

—¿Para? —sigue con la mirada perdida en sus labios.

—Se me ocurren varias cosas —levanta los labios en posición sensual.

—¿Cuáles?

—Cosas... Cosas de esas que tanto nos gusta hacer... —le acaricia el pecho un poquito.

—Oh —sonríe de lado.

—Sí, justamente eso.

—¿Y tú clase? —no que le importe, es que eres maligna y sabe que eres capaz de dejarlo a medias por los chicos.

—Ah... Aún falta, no te preocupes por eso —le cierra un ojo y sonríe más, bajando una mano directamente hacia sus regiones vitales mientras se acerca a darle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

El romano cierra los ojos sabiendo que va a estar en problemas pero ya tiene una mano en un pecho.

—No me manches este traje, que me gusta mucho —logra pedir.

—Te ves MUY guapo con él —el saco ya está cayendo al suelo y le están dando otro beso, ahora en la mandíbula. El romano sonríe más echando atrás la cabeza y cerrando los ojos—. Muy guapo y seductor... —la mano ya está dentro de los pantalones desabrochados.

—Me gusta... —asegura en un susurro, humedeciéndose los labios aun magreándole el pecho y si no hubiera estado con Germania hace poco ya estaría reaccionando.

—¿Qué? ¿El traje? ¿Mi mano? ¿El pecho? —pregunta tras un besito cada vez sonriendo de lado y moviendo la mano—. Uhhh... Vas a tener que reaccionar más rápido si no quieres que lleguen los niños a la mitad.

—Todo... es la primera vez que te quejas de que voy lento —protesta con un gemidito y la chica se ríe.

—Es que nunca lo haces a la velocidad apropiada...

—Me parece que voy a aguantar cuanto pueda expresamente para que vengan los niños y luego me esconderé bajo tu mesa y haré que tú clase sea más interesante —la mira a los ojos y se relame.

—Yo no soy Britania, querido... —sonríe pícaramente.

—Oh, ella no me lo permitiría nunca conscientemente... y ya sé que no soy Egipto pero hasta donde recuerdo podía hacerte disfrutar bastante igual.

Helena sonríe de lado, sinceramente y parpadea una vez.

—¿Egipto? ¿Quién es Egipto? —pregunta suavemente y el chico sonríe. Ella entrecierra los ojos.

— _Quid?_

La griega le da un bueeeen y profundo beso deteniéndole de la nuca. El romano se lo devuelve, abrazándola y Helena está sonriendo cuando se separan. La mira a los ojos bastante perdido, sin tener ni idea de qué hace o qué quiere y ella le acaricia la cara.

—Germania te deja un poquito atontado... —asegura riendo.

—Pues... —se sonroja un poco.

—Más que el resto... Y más cansado —asegura sacándole la mano de los pantalones. Roma mira la mano y levanta las cejas—. Niégalo.

—¡No estoy cansado! —exclama mirándola a los ojos.

—Pues tu verga no está muy de acuerdo... Hasta estás ofreciendo "aguantar todo lo posible".

—Es un plan —se encoge de hombros—. Tú te estás retirando, no puedo creerlo.

—Es el instinto protector que tengo contigo...

— _Quid?_

—No quiero avergonzarte.

— _Q-Quid?_ —frunce el ceño.

—No quiero que al final no reacciones y me eches la culpa.

—No voy a no reaccionar —frunce más el ceño.

—¡Estás picado!

—Me molesta que creas eso —se cierra los pantalones.

—Eh... ¡No te enfades! Estamos jugando —le toma del brazo con suavidad. Él la mira a la cara fijamente sin sonreír.

—No lo parece.

—¿Desde cuándo te enfadas conmigo por algo así? —pregunta suavemente.

—No entiendo lo que haces, sinceramente y me pone nervioso que eso pase.

—En realidad te estoy picando... y estoy un poco celosa de Germania —establece con claridad sonriendo un poco.

—¿Por qué? —le mira desconsolado.

—Hombre, _Rómi_... No me preguntes por qué, no tú.

—Yo te lo pregunto, Helena, a ti, precisamente, que eres... tú, completamente indefinible, perfectamente imprescindible, que le das sentido al concepto inigualable —la abraza. La chica sonríe también y se ríe un poco. Roma sonríe.

—Lo sé y mira que para que yo me ponga celosa... De hecho nunca me lo pongo —asegura sincera, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cómo mi primer amor, a quien he amado desde que tengo memoria y a quien amaré hasta que me muera siente celos?

—Pues... No es que se pueda elegir no tenerlos —se ríe y él la abraza con fuerza.

—Tú tienes celos míos a veces —susurra.

— _Sic_... Tú me has enseñado siempre a no tenerlos, a que el amor es independiente para cada persona sin que influya lo que sientan las demás y cómo puedes amar con todo tu corazón a una persona. Y siempre me he aferrado a esa creencia en cuanto a lo que tú sientas por los demás no influye en lo que sientes por mí y eso me consuela.

—En realidad, eso es justamente lo que siento, _Rómi_. Y no me preocupa casi nunca sólo... Bueno —se ríe —. Helena es humana.

—Sé que es verdad, porque yo lo hago igual que tú lo haces y no tienes ni un solo motivo para preocuparte —le sonríe con ternura y le acaricia la cara. Helena sonríe un poquito haciéndose a sí misma los ojos en blanco y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Creo que los alumnos deben estar afuera espiándonos...

—Que espíen, ¿crees que no van a envidiarme todos cuando vean mis marcas de pintalabios? —sonríe.

—No tienes suficientes marcas en lugares tan envidiables —se ríe.

—Esos no los ven los alumnos, el decano me degolla.

Helena se para de puntas y le da un besito en los labios a lo que el romano sonríe.

—El decano te degolla una vez a la semana... —le da unas palmadita en el culo.

—Tengo que tirármelo —le guiña el ojo.

—No lo hace tan bien, en realidad —responde riendo y soltándole, dándole la espalda.

—Ah, ya claro —se ríe sin creerla que se lo haya tirado.

—No necesito que me creas, te lo aseguro —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Para qué ibas a hacerlo? A ti no te odia... además, pienso que hace como Britania, le gusta reñirme.

—No, si no me odia es por algo —camina hasta la puerta —. La realidad es que no creo que disfrute tanto regañarte como ella.

—Así que la bellartista consigue los beneficios con favorcitos... —va tras ella.

—Dicho así suena muy mal, te lo aseguro —se ríe abriendo la puerta viendo a ver donde están los alumnos.

Están todos fuera, pensando que tienen una reunión o algo, aprovechando para perder tiempo de clase.

—Creo que prefiero seguir siendo la víctima y llevarme todas las culpas para que los demás parezcáis ejemplares a mi lado.

—Viiiictima. ¡Oh! Mira... Aquí están —les sonríe a los muchachos y da una palmada —. Les tengo una sorpresa... Hoy el profesor Rómulo les dará la clase.

—¡Ah, venga ya! —protesta riéndose.

—Tengo que ir a ver a la faraona como me ha pedido el decano...

— _Non_ , no es verdad... ¡ni siquiera sé que ibas a dar hoy! —sigue protestando muerto de risa.

—Oh, claro que sabes. Es arte romano copiando arte griego —se inventa cerrándole el ojo a un alumno.

—¡Copiando, encima! ¡Estaba a punto de sustituirte, sólo por eso no lo haré!

—¡Pues no es mi culpa que hayas copiado el arte griego! No toca aún arte romano... esta es clase de la época de las copias —explica con voz suave, cerrándole ahora un ojo a él.

—No se dice copiar, se dice aprender —la abraza. Helena se ríe más aún, abrazándole de vuelta.

—Aprendeeeer, vale.

—Si la profesora Karpusi se marcha, el tema de la clase será dibujar dos cuervos —anuncia—. Le dejaré elegir el diseño.

—Oh... ¡Eso es trampa!

—¿Cuervos? ¿Por qué cuervos? —pregunta una chica.

—¿Y enchufarme tu clase para ir a cotillear no lo es? —susurra Roma—. A ver, ¿cuantos de aquí están en la clase del profesor Beilschmidt?

Cinco levantan la mano de un grupo bastante grande. Helena se ríe

—¿Y os ha hablado alguna vez de Odín? ¿O cuando os toca la mitología?

—Aún no vemos mitología este semestre. Pero Odín, o en nórdico antiguo _Óðinn_ o Wotan, es considerado el dios principal de la mitología nórdica y algunas religiones etenas. Es el dios de la sabiduría, la guerra y la muerte, aunque también se considera en menor medida, el dios de la magia, la poesía, la profecía, la victoria y la caza... —Hermione Granger en acción.

Lo bueno de Roma es que puede dar una clase magistral en cualquier momento que se requiera seguramente durante más del doble de tiempo del que estaba proyectado originalmente, lo malo es que va a ser sobre el tema que le salga de los huevos y con el orden que le dé la gana.

—Bien, da clase de los cuervos que quieras... Vas a ver —susurra Helena y mira al grupo —. ¿Quien tiene clase con la profesora Hassan después de esta?

Bastante más gente levanta la mano. La griega sonríe.

—Si su querido profesor Vargas da la clase, la de historia Egipcia queda suspendida por hoy.

—Nah, nah, me los quedo yo, voy a contaros historias de Odín. ¿Sabéis que dio su ojo por el don de la poesía? —vas a venir en dos horas y van a estar hablando de como es exactamente que se baila la macarena.

—Eres un dios, hijo de loba —se ríe Helena dándole un beso.

Él le sonríe y se acerca a la clase dejando que se marche, porque de verdad le gusta la gente y hablar y explicar cosas y... dar clase en general. Y ahí se va Helena a tratar con la desagradable Egipto, que no sabemos dónde está, Helena no nos lo ha dicho. Pero ella sí que sabe.

Helena la busca en el salón de profesores y como no la encuentra hace un par de tazas de café cargado y espeso... Café árabe que sabe que le gusta a Egipto, y se dirige al despacho de la egipcia con media sonrisa.

Egipto está en el despacho, dentro del departamento de historia de la Universidad, se está mirando a un espejito y pintando una línea en los ojos más oscura y larga porque las líneas de los ojos nunca son lo bastante oscuras y largas, ni aunque den la vuelta completa a la cabeza y se entrecrucen en la coronilla.

La griega da unos golpecitos y abre la puerta sin que le dé permiso de abrirla.

—¿Qué...? Ah, eres tú —se detiene al verla y sigue pintándose como si nada.

—Te traje algo... Qué guapa te ves, me encanta que te pintes así los ojos —asegura acercándose a ella, dándole la vuelta al escritorio hasta quedar a su lado y sentándose en él. Egipto la mira aun con los ojos no del todo simétricos.

—No lo hago para ti.

—Bueno, nunca haces nada para mí pero como dijeran por ahí... Nadie sabe para quién trabaja —le sonríe. La morena se sonroja un poquito y hace los ojos en blanco—. ¿Cómo estás? Es café árabe... Es tuyo. Espeso como te gusta.

—Gracias, supongo —hace uno de esos gestos con la cabeza con la barbilla levantada, meciendo el cabello, tomando la taza y apoyándose en su butaca. Helena se humedece los labios y cruza la pierna dejando que se le suba el vestido y mostrándole el muslo con naturalidad.

—¿Que hacías además de profundizar esos ojos?

A la faraona se le van los ojos un instante antes de volver a cerrarlos y tomar un poco más de café.

—Corregir exámenes, tengo clase luego.

—Bien... Eso lo veremos —se ríe un poco—, me contaron algo que no puedo creer aún.

—¿No tienes clase tú ahora? —la mira, no que se sepa tus horarios...

—Tengo a un esclavo dándola —le cierra el ojo y Egipto levanta una ceja—. Arte romano copiando al arte griego es el tema —se ríe.

Pone los ojos en blanco porque tenía que ir a desayunar con ella y por eso se estaba pintando.

—¿Tenías algún plan con mi esclavo? —pregunta sonriendo cínicamente

—Tu... esclavo —la fulmina.

—¿Sabes? Esa mirada es mucho menos intimidante con los ojos disparejos —se ríe mordiéndose el labio—. ¿Te ayudo?

—¡No están disparejos! —se mira CORRIENDO.

—Sí, mira —se baja del escritorio poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Dame el lápiz.

Egipto se los mira y luego la mira a ella con cara de "¿estás de broma?"

—No te quita nada y sabes que te voy a dejar todo lo perfecta que eres —sonríe agachándose un poco para intentar quitarle el lápiz de la mano—. Me contaron que hablaste con Germania.

—Ah... —se queda paralizada un instante mientras acaba de arreglarse ella solita—. Estaba harta de oírle lloriqueando.

—No lloriquea tanto —sonríe mientras le pone la mano sobre la mano en la que trae el lápiz, con suavidad para que no se vaya a lastimar si es que lo tiene cerca del ojo—. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Que no le gustas tanto —la mira de reojo. Helena levanta las cejas con esto, tomando el lápiz con los dedos, sin quitárselo.

—¿Que no le... gusto tanto yo? —sonríe de lado.

—Eso mismo —cierra el espejo en un golpecito dramático, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Asumo que saliste en mi defensa —parpadea y le quita el lápiz ahora sí, infinitamente más picada de lo que parece—. Sigues sin estar simétrica.

—Estoy perfectamente simétrica —pone los ojos en blanco—. No te vas a volver más bonita por molestarme a mí.

—Escúchate a ti misma... No te diría que estás dispareja si no lo estuvieras —asegura poniéndole una mano en la mejilla, sin que se le note en lo absoluto la molestia —. ¿Qué más te dijo además de que no le gusto tanto?

—Cosas idiotas, para no variar —acaba dejándola que se acerque.

—Estoy de acuerdo en parte. ¿Qué cosas idiotas? —pregunta sonriendo satisfecha acercándose bastante y volviendo a repasarle la raya negra que se ha hecho porque evidentemente no está dispareja.

—Más bien me escuchó a mí —ojos cerrados, labios entreabiertos.

—Eso ya no fue tan idiota —susurra mientras se humedece los labios admirándola un poquito, como gato así presa, antes de acercarse un poco más, suavizando las líneas que se ha hecho ella misma.

—Pues no creerías que yo iba a aguantarle durante mucho rato.

—En realidad me sorprende que le hayas hablado, punto —sonríe—. ¿Cómo le reñiste?

—Ya te he dicho que estaba harta de sus lloriqueos, sólo le expliqué y le dije qué hacer, ni siquiera sé, ni me importa, si me ha hecho caso.

—Sí te hizo caso... ¿Quién no te haría caso a ti, cuando explicas cosas estando irritada e impaciente, con lo sensual que te ves? —beso suave en los labios, mano en la barbilla y se separa girándole un poco la cara para retocarle el otro ojo. Egipto se sonroja con el beso que no se esperaba, tragando saliva y cerrando los labios.

—Pues más le vale, como siga lloriqueando iré YO a tirarme a sus hijos.

—Uhh... Creo que eres demasiada mujer para cualquiera de ellos —asegura riendo un poco, endulzándole los oídos —. Aunque puede que Germania te gustara...

—Más bien puede que yo le gustara a él —se hincha igual.

—No sé... Tanta delicadeza, desagrado y desaprobación. Creo que querría arrancarte la cabeza.

—Mala suerte para él, igual me atraen más sus niños los rubios —los ricos, que casualidad. ¿Caza fortunas ella? Naaaah.

—El más bajito de altura, el hijo de Helvetia... Si consigues tirártelo a él... —risitas—… sería una proeza.

—Lo consigue el de Galia, ¿no? No puede ser tan difícil.

—¿Te cuento un secreto?

Egipto abre los ojos.

—¿Cuál? —vale, será una borde, pero un cotilleo es un cotilleo.

—Pero no lo puedes contar a nadie —advierte sonriendo.

—Como tú, supongo.

—Calla... ¡Te lo cuento a ti porque aplica al tema! —se ríe. La egipcia sonríe de lado y un gato se cuela al despacho por la ventana—. El hijo de Helvetia le resistió un beso a _Rómi_. No pudo tirárselo. Por eso digo que si no se lo puede tirar él, quizás nadie. Incluida tú.

—Venga ya, eso suena como Cartago y nos lo tiramos todos. Hasta Iberia.

El gato se sube al escritorio buscando comida y Egipto saca una lata del escritorio con absoluta tranquilidad.

—Nah, si de ser así _Rómi_ habría sido el primero. Salió con las manos vacías —mira al gato y frunce el ceño porque le quita su atención.

—Sigo pensando que si el hijo de la idiota esa puede, no debe ser tan difícil —acaricia al gato mientras le da de comer.

—Eso parece... Pero no. Podríamos hacer un trío...

Egipto la mira y la griega le cierra un ojo.

—Deberías aprender a tirarte a la gente de uno en uno —asegura cerrando los ojos, sonrojadita.

—Te gusta mi atención sólo para ti.

—¡No hablo de mí! —por supuesto, idiota.

—Claaaaro.

—A mí ni siquiera me caes bien, te soporto porque Roma tiene un ridículo sentimentalismo nostálgico contigo.

—¡Menos mal! —sonríe un poco más, se le acerca y le da un beso en los labios.

* * *

 _¿Sí o no al tatuaje de Germania? ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	3. Chapter 3

Poco a poco tanto Britania como Germania notan que la vida de Roma no es tan simple como parece.

Germania lo sabe, no solo con lo de Suiza y el dinero, a él lo ha arrastrado al senado, ha visto las ciudades. Es mucho más simple decirle siempre "tu vida es una jarana" y no acaba de entender realmente todo lo que hace, pero aunque no quiera admitirlo sabe que Roma hace cosas más complejas de las que parece.

Yo imagino perfecto a Roma diciéndole "tendrías que hacer un camino mejor de la aldea hasta el río" y él en plan "tú qué sabrás" y dos semanas más tarde, Suiza "vater, necesitamos un camino mejor hasta el río para que lleguen los comerciantes" y Germania en plan "os odio a todos".

La verdad creo que además en muchos momentos él no hace lo que dice Roma por cabezota. Me hace gracia cuando pasa eso, es decir... que Roma tenga razón. Le odiamos por ello, Germania y yo, y Britania, claro.

Todos le odiamos tarde o temprano y quiero decir que a Prusia su papá lo va a matar. Lleva unos días peleando con Austria.

Uy, qué novedad. Germania levanta una ceja y mira a Prusia y luego a Austria,

—Yo ya te he dicho lo que tenía que decirte —sentencia Austria tomándose su café.

—Bueno, a nadie le interesa tú opinión, señorito podrido.

—Bien, Österreich... me parece que tú vas a explicarme primero —sentencia Germania mirándole.

—Nein, si a mí me da igual, que haga lo que quiera —se encoge de hombros tranquilamente el nombrado.

—¡Pues claro que voy a hacer lo que quiera, no es como que alguien tan poco awesome como tú pueda decirme!

Germania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Preussen.

—Was? ¡Es verdad! ¡No es nada awesome! —se defiende pensando que le riñen por eso.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

—Lo que digo, Vati, es que a quien le gustan los pájaros es a mí. Aunque yo prefiero las águilas.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Pues si tú no quieres tatuarte los cuervos...

Germania levanta las cejas y le mira fijamente. (Justo cuando iba a decir el comentario de los patitos...)

—¿Quieres tu tatuarte MIS cuervos?

—No tienen que ser tus cuervos, a mí me gustan las águilas.

—Como la de mi escudo —interviene Austria. Germania hace los ojos en blanco en lo ABSOLUTO contento con Prusia.

—¡COMO LA DE HEIGLES REICH! —chilla Prusia ooootra vez.

—Que es la de mi escudo —asegura Austria mirándole por encima de las gafas y sonriendo de lado.

—¿No quieres dejarte de paso el pelo largo? Ya que estamos en estas...

—¡No sería la de tu escudo! —sigue protestando Prusia sin hacer caso a su padre.

—Lo que tú digas... —sonrisita de lado de Austria.

(Francia está orinándose de risa en algún lado con la pura idea de Prusia tatuándose el águila austriaca en algún sitio),

—¿Desde cuando quieres tatuarte... algo? —pregunta Germania irritado,

—Solo pensé que era una idea awesome —pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tatuarte un águila de Österreich te parece una idea "awesome"? —pregunta Germania aun incrédulo con toda la conversación—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—No es el águila de Österreich, ¡yo tenía un águila en mi bandera también!

Germania se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—¿A quién pretendes impresionar con tu maravilloso tatuaje de águila?

—Un águila como la que hay en mi escudo en vigor —intercede Austria,

—¡NO ERA IGUAL! —grita Prusia de nuevo ignorando a su padre, el austríaco levanta una ceja.

—En realidad me sorprende bastante que ambos hayan elegido las águilas romanas en lugar de los cuervos... —comenta Germania ya enfadado por ello desde ahí.

—No era igual, la mía era regia con una corona y un cetro y un orbe mientras la tuya tiene cadenas y esa cosa en la cabeza y una hoz y... NO ERA IGUAL —insiste Prusia.

—Preussen, de verdad que me da igual. Pero Ungarn se va a morir de risa y lo sabes —responde Austria. Germania suspira levantándose.

—No se va a morir de la risa porque no va a ser TÚ águila —insiste Prusia.

—Águilas... tanto trabajo que costó matar al imbécil y al final estos usan ÁGUILAS para su escudo —murmura el germano entre dientes pensando que debe estar destinado a vivir enfadado de aquí al final de los tiempos.

—Pues usa la bicefala del Heigles Roman reich —responde Austria mitad a Prusia mitad a su padre.

—¿Lo hacen específicamente para molestarme? —pregunta Germania con voz bastante elevada, clara y firme, girándose a ellos.

—Was? —Prusia le mira, la sonrisa de cabrón de Austria indica que sí. Germania mira a Austria con el ceño fruncido un instante y luego a Prusia de reojo.

—¿Desde cuándo tú te metes conmigo? —pregunta Germania señalando a Austria con un dedo, ligeramente sorprendido con su sonrisa.

—¿Yo? —levanta una ceja el moreno—. No ha sido nunca mi intención incomodarte, Vater.

—Bien puedo imaginármelo —entrecierra los ojos y les mira a ambos—. ¿No se sentían ridículos con águilas a juego?

—¡NO eran a juego! —chilla Prusia. Austria se encoge de hombros.

—Por Loki... —murmura Germania aun mirando a Austria con los ojos entrecerrados. Niega con la cabeza y desvía la mirada hacia Prusia—. Yo voy a hacerme los cuervos... si tú quieres tu águila austriaca tatuada también puedes venir conmigo... seguramente Rom estará encantado.

—¡No es un águila austriaca! —chilla otra vez.

—Seguramente puedes reclamarle cualquier cosa que te incomode al propio Heigles Roman Reich —asegura Austria.

—Como le sigas llamando Heigles Roman Reich...

—Seguramente podrá contarte a que viene tanta fascinación si no es que lo sabes tú ya.

Germania le fulmina. Austria sonríe de lado.

—Quizás puedas tú explicarme tu propia versión... también me tiene intrigado y no parece ser la única —inclina la cabeza el rubio—, me dicen que Preussen y Frankreich están en la misma lista.

—No le hagas caso, Vati, siempre es igual de insoportable —intercede Prusia.

—Ah, mi lista de personas non gratas, creí que justo ahí es donde esperabas que le metiéramos todos —replica Austria.

—Nein, no siempre es igual de insoportable en realidad, esa es la parte que me incomoda —murmura Germania sin dejar de mirar a Austria.

—Claro que sí —suelta Prusia frunciendo el ceño—. A veces más.

—Nein —insiste Germania aun mirando a Austria con el ceño fruncido y su mirada penetrante. Los ojos morados se la sostienen con tranquilidad.

—Claro que sí, es un dolor de culo, dices eso porque no le conoces, ya verás pregúntale a Ungarn... Hasta Schweiz lo dice —sigue Prusia.

—Danke, Preussen por una nueva muestra de tu exquisito dominio de la dialéctica en una opinión que, para variar, nadie te ha pedido —protesta Austria.

—A pesar de todo sigo siendo su vater... —asegura el germano, aferrado neciamente a ello.

—¿Lo ves? —bufa Prusia, picado.

—Defiéndete, Preussen, en vez de quejarte —resuelve Germania impacientándose.

—¡Pues ya lo hago y siempre acabo castigado!

—¿Esa es tú idea de cómo educar a un hijo? —suelta Austria.

—¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, Österreich?,

—Lo tengo cuando azuzas a Preussen contra mí.

Ruedan los ojos azules.

—¿Y qué pretendes que le diga? "No te defiendas, Preussen... deja que Österreich te calle" —frunce el ceño—. En su momento, te defendía a TI de él, veo que ahora necesito azuzarle. Y si no te parecía cómo lo hacía de vater, te hubieras ido antes con Rom que te convencía más.

—Ha costado bastante tiempo convertirlo en una persona más o menos tratable, Vater.

—¡NO me ha callado! ¡Nadie me ha convertido en nada! —chilla Prusia.

Austria le hace los ojos en blanco a Prusia y luego le sostiene la mirada a Germania, que se encoge de hombros.

—A mí tampoco me gusta estar aquí, si te hace sentir mejor. Tampoco le veo mucho caso —asegura Germania para Austria—. Son adultos, no necesitan nada de mí.

—Quizás habría sido una buena idea ir con Rom, por lo menos él parecía tener motivos más convincentes de ser mi padre... o me habría hablado de mi madre alguna vez como mínimo —sigue Austria, venenoso.

—¡Nunca te hablaron de tu madre porque eres hijo de un perro! —Prusia insiste.

Germania aprieta la mandíbula con esto, al fin entendiendo el problema, al menos. Y lo siento Prusia, pero te acabas de ganar que te giren la cara de un BUEN golpe.

—En serio, Preussen... —empieza Austria y se calla con el golpe. Germania toma a Prusia de la camisa y le levanta un poco con los ojos encendidos.

—No me vuelvas a llamar perro. Nunca —pide con voz tan controlada y tensa que parece cortar el aire.

Prusia le mira fijamente y se le encienden los ojos. Austria se quita las gafas apretando los suyos.

Germania le quita las manos de encima a Prusia, incorporándose de nuevo. El albino se levanta y se larga muy enfadado. El rubio se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Ve a arreglar eso —exige Austria.

—¿A arreglar qué? No puede ir por ahí diciendo que eres hijo de un maldito perro, eres MI HIJO.

—No puedes golpearle, vater, es un adulto.

—Adulto que puede defenderse y molerme a palos si le parece que puede llamarte hijo de perro.

—Pero no lo ha hecho y no queremos que lo haga. Ya no resolvemos así las cosas. Ve y discúlpate.

—Estaba defendiéndote... —agrega con voz cansada—. Tu honor y el mío.

—Lo sé y lo agradezco, pero no usamos la violencia en estos tiempos. Castígalo. Respóndele. Pero no le golpees.

Germania cierra los ojos.

—Tienes mucho que aprender, vater.

—Puede que no usen la violencia física... usan otro tipo de violencia. Pueden decir lo que quieran, cuando quieran, no importa lo mucho que moleste al otro. Van de aquí para allá, uno diciendo algo, el otro algo peor... y cuando la cruza la línea primero y yo la cruzo de vuelta, ¿el que está mal soy yo?

—Si hubieras visto a qué nos llevó la violencia entenderías porque esto es mejor.

—Aun así, pretendo romperle la cara a cualquiera que se meta con mis hijos, no importa lo mucho que mis hijos me nieguen como vater —asegura frunciendo el ceño.

El moreno levanta las cejas.

—Ja, quizás aún tengo mucho que aprender, Österreich. Como portarme en sociedad, como comer mejor con cubiertos o escribir con mejor letra o usar un teléfono —se guarda las manos en los bolsillos—. Aunque no lo parezca, lo intento.

—¿Y?

—Si te llaman hijo de un perro... van a recibir un golpe en las narices, no importa lo mucho que me refinen. Puede gustarte, puede no gustarte... así es como funciona —se encoge de hombros y le mira—. Ahora, con respecto a tu mutter... nunca preguntaste por ella y yo no... no sabía que decir al respecto.

—Nein, vater. Necesito que seas amigo de Preussen... y necesito que me respetes y así dejaré de decirte cosas dolorosas.

—¿Yo no te respeto a ti? ¿Cómo no te respeto, Österreich?

—Cuando me mandas con Rom. ¿Crees qué que tú me niegues es mucho mejor que lo que hizo Preussen?

—Tú hablabas antes sobre mis malos métodos de educar a los hijos y sobre lo felices que eran todos con sus Águilas y tu bruder haciéndose llamar Heigles Roman Reich...

—Azuzarme a Preussen es un mal método.

—Pierde contra ti CADA VEZ, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta? Al final ÉL terminó enfadado y golpeado...

—Ja. Lo hace. Pero yo únicamente me defiendo.

—Tampoco te hagas el inocente... no me dirás que jamás le picas solo para molestarle.

—¿Y?

Germania suspira.

—Nada. Son adultos, arréglenlo ustedes —se sienta otra vez pasándose las dos manos por el pelo.

—Danke —responde Austria. Germania asiente y le mira.

—¿Algo más, además del asunto con tu mutter?

—Nein, ni siquiera ha sido un reclamo real, vater. Ha sido una pequeña bofetada mía.

El rubio le mira y asiente otra vez, levemente, sin moverse.

—Sé que tampoco es fácil para ustedes el que estemos aquí —continua su padre.

—Cuervos... —cambia de tema. Germania parpadea descolocado frunciendo un poco el ceño antes de inclinar la cabeza levemente.

—Huginn y Muninn... es idea de Rom, en parte.

—Quizás deberías ser tú quien se hiciera águilas —sonríe de medio lado.

—¡Y sigues burlándote de tu vater! —protesta un poco.

—¿Y no te lo mereces? Idea de Rom en parte...

El rubio se sonroja.

—Se supone... que no debería tener nada de qué avergonzarme. Ya no tengo ni tierras que perder hacia él, ni el imperio al que quiera anexarme.

—Pues no te avergüences. El enemigo es enemigo hasta que deja de serlo —se encoge de hombros.

—Lo sé, de ahí que haya dicho expresamente... —carraspea—, que fue su idea. Claro que de ahí a tatuarme unas águilas, hay un camino muy largo.

—¿Lo hay?

—¿Te tatuarías tú la bandera esa que usa ahora Schweiz? Y no me digas que tú no te tatuarías y punto... hablo en el caso de que te tatuaras algo.

—Desde luego que no.

—¿Y por qué te parece lógico que yo me ponga unas águilas romanas?

—No son romanas, son de tus hijos devotos de él.

—Mis hijos devotos de él. Detesto que sean devotos de él.

—De alguien debimos aprenderlo.

—Son más devotos de él que de mí —protesta sonrojándose con la insinuación, pero mira, Austria, lo que consigues, al menos no te lo niega a ti. Está aprendiendo como buen perrito entrenado.

—Eso díselo a Deutschland.

—Heiliges Römisches Reich... —niega con la cabeza y hace los ojos en blanco—. Las ironías de la vida.

—Es un buen chico.

—No lo dudo, es hijo mío.

El austriaco hace un bufidito, él levanta una ceja.

—¿No te parece suficiente? Si tú lo eres es por lo mismo, ni creas que es por tu mutter. Mira cómo salió Frankreich.

—Nein, no es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—No importa —niega con la cabeza. Los ojos azules le miran entrecerrados.

—Es más hijo tuyo que mío...

Los ojos morados le miran de reojo porque si era justo eso.

—No creas ni por un instante que no lo tengo claro —murmura Germania levantándose—. Te admira y respeta como vater...

Austria suspira.

—Lo cual no es ni remotamente simple de conseguir —sonríe de lado pasando a su lado y poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Tienes razón, Österreich, aún tengo mucho que aprender. Voy a buscar a Preussen.

—Bien... y convéncele de que no se tatué un águila, bitte.

—¿Por qué no quieres que se tatúe un águila? Es decir... a ti que te da que se tatúe TU escudo, ¿no sería otra victoria?

—Preferiría ahorrármelo.

El rubio suelta un bufidito.

—Was?

—Empiezo a pensar que Rom tiene razón con ustedes dos... —susurra yendo a la puerta.

—¿Razón en qué?

—Esa teoría que parece ridícula sobre ti y Preussen.

—¿Cuál teoría?

—No creo que tú no seas capaz de deducir exactamente de qué hablo. Preussen, Deutschland, Frankreich, Rom.

Austria le mira sin que le cambie la cara ni un ápice, pero por dentro sabe perfecto. Germania parpadea porque recuerda una escena del otro día precisamente con celos de Suiza sobre el tema y Austria parecía completamente consciente del asunto.

Estaban en casa de su hijo pequeño como ahora, los cuatro, Alemania, Suiza, Austria y él.

 _Suiza mira a Austria... Y luego a Alemania porque todos pensamos que hay algo turbio entre ellos dos. Germania les mira a los tres sin entender demasiado que acaba de pasar._

 _—¿Que no puedes hacer NADA que no le incluya? —pregunta Suiza protestando, señalando a Alemania, para el austriaco._

 _—Hago muchas cosas que no le incluyen —Austria mira a Alemania también. Alemania tiene a mal sonrojarse un poquito, Germania mira a su hijo más pequeño de reojo._

 _—Ya, claro... Respirar. Aunque me pregunto si podrías respirar sin él —bufa Suiza._

 _—No es tan así. ¿Verdad que no? —bien, Austria, que le preguntes refuerza tu argumento._

 _—Ehh... —Alemania PARA NADA seguro de que Austria pueda subsistir más de un día sin su ayuda para ALGO hoy por hoy—. Bueno..._

 _—¿Ves? —Austria convencidísimo, Suiza niega con la cabeza._

 _—Ja, veo como Deutschland tiene el papel que tenía yo antes de "haz ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO por Österreich". En realidad empiezo a notar que no tengo una relación contigo, sino con ÉL también, me pregunto si le consultaste..._

 _—Él no me deja que le ponga el pelo tras la oreja y lo que viene después —se pone bien las gafas, tan cínico. Suiza aprieta los ojos sonrojándose._

 _—¿No te DEJA?_

 _—En realidad creo que es más bien Italien quien no me deja —se ríe. Alemania levanta una ceja con todo esto._

 _—Ya claro. Pero de ser por ti, SEGURO también querrías que hiciera eso por ti. De una vez, así no tendrías ni que moverte._

 _—¿Contigo? Nein, es como tocar el piano, eso me gusta hacerlo a mí._

 _—Nein, idiota! Contigo! —se sonroja AÚN MÁS._

 _—Ya te lo he dicho, no querría esa clase de problemas con Italien._

 _—Claro, si no estuviera Italia... Sólo por eso. A nadie le importan los problemas que tendrías conmigo. Además todo está en querer —refunfuña y fulmina un poco a Alemania que esta rojito como tomate mirándose las manos. Germania aún les mira a todos en silencio intentando entender._

 _—Quien sabe qué habría pasado si no estuviera Italien._

 _Suiza frunce el ceño sonrojadito pensando por un momento que: España ahora esta con Romano y le queda descartado, Prusia y Hungría están juntos, y este asunto con Italia y Alemania... Le gustan todos y estaría con todos. Digno hermano de Francia._

 _—Jum! Eres un inútil y esto es MUY sospechoso._

 _—¿Sospechoso? —levanta una ceja._

 _—Ja. Todos esos... Deseos reprimidos o no tan… reprimidos —le señala con el dedo_

 _—¡Deseos! —levanta las cejas._

 _—Ja! Lo has dicho, que de no ser por Italia..._

 _Alemania carraspea, más interesado en la conversación de lo que parece, mira a su padre de reojo que le mira también._

 _—Nadie sabría qué habría pasado. Nada de deseo._

 _—Totalmente deseo, ¡TÚ querrías que pasara! ¡Has dicho que no se deja!_

 _Austria cruza una pierna y le mira fijamente por encima de las gafas, intentando no sonrojarse y no reaccionar demasiado de ninguna forma._

 _—¿Un ataque de celos a estas alturas, Schweiz?_

 _—Y no me mires así... Que la semilla no cae demasiado lejos del árbol —se cruza de brazos y levanta las cejas sonrojandose con la acusación—. Neeein!_

 _El moreno sonríe y le sigue mirando con cara de "ya, claro". El helvético se cruza de brazos y gira la cara sonrojaaaaado porque justamente es un ataque de celos, y de Alemania... Pero es que le ha dicho claramente que lo haría con él si se dejara y fuera tan idiota como él. Bufa._

 _—Eres un idiota y me caes mal —murmura menos chillón._

 _—Igualmente no es algo que dependiera solo de mí, así que me parece que igualmente puedes estar tranquilo —mira a Alemania de reojo._

 _—Estoy perfectamente tranquilo —a diferencia de Alemania, por cierto, que va a tener unos sueños de esos los próximos días—. Sólo no seas tan cínico de lanzarme en la cara que te acostarías con él si se dejara —le señala._

 _Alemania alcanza límites insospechados de incomodidad, cambia el cruce de la pierna, carraspea y se mira las uñas con MUCHÍSIMA atención. Germania es el único que le mira de tanto en tanto con todo esto, haciendo que se sonroje aun más._

 _—No es eso lo que he dicho exactamente... pero no es como que no haya gente con quien tú te acostarías si te dejaran._

 _—Dame UN ejemplo._

 _Austria le mira fijamente a los ojos, se humedece los labios y tras un instante dramático._

 _—Mein mutter —susurra expresamente llamándola así por primera vez solo que para hacerlo un poco más pervertido. Alemania casi se cae de la silla por intentar no perderse el chisme, Germania abre la boca como un pez y Suiza se sonroja de seis o siete tonos de rojo diferentes._

 _—Nein! —niega fervientemente con la cabeza._

 _—Miente cuanto quieras... —sonríe no tan cómodo. Alemania le textea el chisme a Italia... Como si no lo supiera y Suiza se debate un poquito consigo mismo._

 _—¡No es lo mismo en lo absoluto! —sigue protestando suiza en pánico—. Crees que es por ELLA, que no me... Agh!_

 _—Quizás tus motivos son otros pero no quita que el fin sea el mismo._

 _—¡No es lo mismo! —vuelve a protestar y le mira esta vez un poco desconsolado a pesar del sonrojo y la histeria—. ¡Es MUY distinto que TÚ seas el primer motivo y que tu ni siquiera me menciones en tu maldita lista de razones!_

 _—Bueno, también es muy diferente que tú lo asegures claramente y en cambio yo solo sea algo que TÚ sospechas._

 _—Ya... —murmura—. Como si tú no aseguraras nada._

 _—No lo hago —se encoge de hombros—. A pesar de todo lo que Deutschland me ayuda, no ha pasado._

 _Alemania asegura que de verdad no tienen por qué meterlo en semejante lío, Germania se revuelve en su asiento también un poco en su asiento sin estar seguro de todo esto, pero sin quererse meter en la discusión._

 _—Pues tampoco ha pasado nada con tu mutter —responde mirándole de reojo—, ni pasará._

 _—Y en cambio... no es que yo no haya tenido oportunidades._

 _—Sólo digo que ni una sola vez me has incluido en tus motivos._

 _—Yo solo digo que en realidad no ha pasado ni cuando no tenías porqué ser un motivo._

 _Alemania insiste que sería mejor que usarán a alguien que no está presenté como ejemplo._

 _—¿Verdad? —mira a Alemania buscando confirmación, para más inri._

 _—Nein —asegura revolviéndose y carraspeando sonrojado... Hasta que se da cuenta de que eso le echa de cabeza de estar prestando absoluta atención—. E-Es decir, eh?_

 _Suiza se sonroja a juego porque CLARAMENTE está teniendo un ataque de celos con Alemania ahí. Fulmina a Austria un poco por meterle._

 _—No es que me importe lo que hagas —nota tsundere en la declaración—, pero... pero... —suspira—, ya sea con él o con quien sea, podrías considerar que yo..._

 _—¿Aja? —le insta a seguir porque le gusta oírle decirlo._

 _—Te... a-aprecio y no quiero que lo hagas —aprieta los ojos—. Que tan complicado es decir "no porque estoy con Schweiz y... " —se humedece los labios porque le cuesta MUCHÍSIMO—. Es porque estoy con ÉL que no lo haría aún cuando me gusta Deutschland._

 _Carraspeos variados de parte de Alemania que mira a Austria de reojo para ver la reacción_

 _—Es complicado porque Deutschland no me gusta de esa forma —ya, claro._

 _Alemania suelta el aire por la nariz. Austria le mira y sonríe un poco con ese bufido._

 _—No me has dicho que no lo haces porque no se deja... —le mira y... desvía la mirada porque sabe que es su propio error el tener la gran debilidad de querer que le confirme cosas que sabe de antemano que Austria no va a hacer—. Olvídalo._

 _Alemania se revuelve y se sonroja y carraspea otra vez. Ninguna decepción ni nada, eh?_

 _—Eso podría llevarle al error de pensar que si tú no estuvieras lo haría y quien debería no estar es Italien._

 _Suiza le mira otra vez porque vuelve a confirmar lo mismo, que es que en realidad él no es ningún motivo. Frunce el ceño fastidiado ya con esto._

 _—Bien, ya me ha quedado claro._

 _Alemania, el mayor trolleado, sigue confundido. ¿No qué no? O sea si no estuviera Italia... Seh, se sonroja otra vez. Austria se ríe otra vez viendo las caras de los dos._

 _Suiza se levanta y murmura que va por un chocolate caliente y Alemania le mira en PÁNICO porque no se quiere quedar con Austria a solas. El moreno mira a Suiza levantarse sin decir nada y luego a Alemania fijamente con cara de circunstancias._

 _—¡Yo te lo traigo! —propone Alemania solicito, levantándose de golpe y empujando a Suiza un poquito atrás para que vuelva a sentarse._

 _Austria vuelve a reírse un poco y Suiza trastabilla porque NO se esperaba que Alemania se moviera así de bestia. Se cae sentado._

 _—Pero qué demonios, Deutschland! —protesta Suiza intentando pararse otra vez con el ceño fruncido._

 _—Nein… Perdona. Es que necesito moverme. Chocolate para ambos, venga... No tardo —se da la media vuelta._

 _—No voy a comerme a ninguno de los dos, de verdad —suelta burlón el austriaco mirando a su padre de reojo, que pide una cerveza ya que están._

 _—Pues yo también quiero moverme —protesta un poco Suiza antes de mirar al austriaco un poco atrapado con esto de comérselos._

 _—No molestes, Österreich, o te corto la ayuda —suelta Alemania alzando la voz ya encarrerado a por el chocolate._

 _—Cuando os decidáis, yo prefiero un café —se sube las gafas con tranquilidad._

 _Suiza bufa notando que Alemania se ha ido ya sin escuchar eso último. Se ajusta la cartuchera de la pistola en el cinto y carraspea._

 _—Esto de lo que me acusas... ¿tú lo harías con Liechtenstein por mi o porque no lo harías con ella?_

 _Suiza bufa otra vez._

 _—Liechtenstein es otra cosa. Y no lo haría con ella por ella y por mí y porque no estoy demente. No porque este Canadá._

 _—Es más o menos lo mismo, solo que Deutschland estaba aquí... —y en realidad si lo harías, no te excuses, igual que con Prusia. Solo que sería UNA única vez por la tensión._

 _—Te he dicho ya que esto no es por Deutschland, lo que me molestan son tus motivos... Y ya me los dejaste claros. Puedo vivir con ellos._

 _—Mis motivos son también los que me interesaba que supiera Deutschland._

 _—Österreich... —se encoge de hombros le mira a la cara —. Es lo mismo por lo que he de cargar una pistola al cinto y recordarme que tengo que odiarte y desconfiar. El mundo no se adecua a mí y cada vez que lo olvido, me pongo en peligro._

 _El moreno pone los ojos en blanco._

 _—Estoy hablándote en serio y dándote una buena excusa para todo esto... Seguramente si pudieras lo harías y yo tengo que cargar mi pistola al cinto y recordar que es verdad… la gente, todos, hacen esas cosas._

 _—Nein. No estando contigo, nunca más de uno a la vez. Son más problemas de los que estoy dispuesto a tener por un capricho no tan satisfactorio —sentencia Austria más serio y claro ahora mismo._

 _Suiza suspira y sonríe muy levemente, más calmado al notar otra vez los motivos de Austria, porque otra vez, se da cuenta de que es verdad y tiene razón... Y el haberse dado cuenta de ello y ser consciente le tranquiliza._

 _—Eso sí que te lo creo..._

 _—Menos mal —sonríe de lado. Suiza se pasa una mano por el pelo._

 _—Deutschland por otro lado... No irá a desaparecer a Italia, ¿verdad?_

 _—Claro que no —se ríe—. Si no pasó cuando ni siquiera estaban del todo juntos y yo tampoco estaba con nadie, Schweiz..._

 _—Es verdad. Y Preussen tampoco estaba con Ungarn... —levanta las cejas, Austria hace un gesto de "¿Ves?"—. Vaaale, vale. La verdad, si viviera realmente preocupado por eso, simplemente no estaríamos juntos._

 _—Eso no quita que obtenga cierto placer culpable de poner a Deutschland nervioso con ello —confiesa._

 _Suiza niega con la cabeza a modo de desaprobación y Austria se encoge de hombros sonriente._

 _—Me parece... Que eres imposible_

 _El moreno le mira de reojo... y sonríe más._

 _—Que novedad —suelta cerrando los ojos._

 _—Pues lo eres. Imposible —insiste Suiza._

 _—Menos mal que no tengo consideración alguna por tu opinión —el cínico. Otra vez se le abre la boca y frunce el ceño._

 _—Pues te la digo igual._

 _—Ja, ya nos hemos dado cuenta todos que no tienes ningún reparo en desperdiciar el tiempo._

 _—¿¡Discúlpame!? —chillonea como es habitual._

 _—Pues si te digo que es inútil y aun con eso te da igual… —Austria tienen marcha para todo el mundo._

 _—¿Y qué quieres mejor? ¿Que no te hable?_

 _—Háblame de cosas más prácticas —se encoge de hombros... dónde estará ahora ese niñito tan mono que lloraba por todo se pregunta Germania._

 _—Bah! Cual si yo no hablara sólo de cosas prácticas —protesta Suiza._

 _—Es evidente que no._

 _—Es la última vez que te digo algo que no sea completamente práctico —frunce el ceño_

 _—Ya veremos..._

 _—Por lo pronto olvídate de cualquier tontería relacionada al... —se revuelve pensando que igual da lo mismo... Como si le hiciera algún caso cuando le ha dicho un raro antes que le aprecia —, a nosotros._

 _—¿Qué quieres decir con nosotros?_

 _—Pues a ti y a mí, como hace rato._

 _—¿Cómo hace rato? —parpadea._

 _—Hace rato que te dije... eso._

 _—¿El qué?_

 _—Pues eso que te he dicho tan impráctico —sonrojito._

 _—No sé a qué te refieres —se encoge de hombros._

 _—Pues a cuando te dije lo que te dije esperando que usaras un argumento que al final no usaste_

 _—¿Cuál argumento?_

 _—¿Que no estabas aquí? Hablo de eso de decir que no te acostabas... —explica y a bajando el tono_

 _—Ajaa... —lo que quiere es que lo digas._

 _—¡Cuando quería que dijeras que estás conmigo! —protesta después es un bufido._

 _—Explícame cómo es eso de estar contigo._

 _—¿Cómo que te explique? ¿Qué quieres que te explique de estar contigo? Estamos juntos, somos pareja, tu y yo —se crispaaaaaa._

 _—¿Ah, sí? —levanta las cejas como si le viniera de nuevo._

 _Suiza parpadea_

 _—Ah... ¿No? —sí, así de rápido se asusta_

 _Austria se ríe_

 _—¡El día de hoy estas especialmente imposible!_

 _Aun se ríe más, Germania aún les mira a los dos con la cabeza inclinada y en silencio.._

—No soy consciente en absoluto de lo que me estás hablando —miente Austria haciéndose el idiota, subiéndose las gafas para evitarle la mirada. Germania frunce el ceño, porque no es para nada lo que esperaba, descolocado.

—Quizás... —vacila un instante—, nein, olvídalo.

—Nein, me interesa.

—¿Te gusta Rom?

Austria le mira fijamente lo más serio que puede precisamente para que no se note.

—¿En qué sentido?

Germania vacila un poco porque en este instante la pregunta le parece terriblemente idiota.

—En... cualquiera —responde.

—Deberías ser más específico, si planeas que entienda qué quieres saber.

—Ja y creo que debería ser más cuidadoso también con mis preguntas si no planeas confiar en mí —responde en un suspiro, rindiéndose un poco.

—Bien, eres bastante avispado a pesar de todo, así que sé que entenderás porque tu pregunta es incomoda e inapropiada en una gran cantidad de niveles.

—Lo es para todos, en realidad... y estoy harto de hacerla en todos lados. Supongo que la respuesta es sí, como lo es en TODOS lados. No tengo nada que objetar ni que juzgar, yo soy el primer imbécil —responde—. Respondiendo a tú pregunta, la teoría dice que no solo es Rom en tu caso. Pasa lo mismo con Preussen y con Frankreich.

—Por supuesto, no han añadido a Spanien, Deutschlan, Italien... tú quizás... ¿alguien más? Probablemente no tenga ningún tipo de criterio —suelta con sarcasmo y tras un instante—. Nein, vater, nein —aclara por si acaso pensando en Italia. Germania levanta las manos en rendición.

—Yo he dicho desde el principio que era una idiotez... no la tomes conmigo —indica—, no sé qué te ha pasado en la vida pero podrías no estar TAN a la defensiva todo el tiempo.

—Eso... es algo que también tienes que aprender. Y ganártelo.

Germania le mira unos instantes y asiente. Claro que no podía esperar que sus hijos confiaran en él solo por ser ÉL... Menos aún si habían acabado en manos de Roma al final de todo.

—Bien... hablaremos luego, entonces.

Austria asiente, Germania sale de ahí pasándose una mano por el pelo, aún sorprendido de lo duro en lo que terminó por ser Austria.

* * *

 _Me gusta la idea de Germania conociendo de nuevo a sus hijos, a ti no? ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	4. Chapter 4

¡Mira! Creo que encontramos una solución a algunos problemas. Germania ayer estaba lo más contento que lo he visto en estos tiempos con todo y que casi le arranca la cabeza a Austria. Con todo y sus clases.

Germania toca la puerta del cuarto de Prusia con la suavidad que le caracteriza.

—MUERE RUSO DE MIERDAAAAA DALE AHÍ AMERIKA! MÁS RÁPIDO, VERDAMNT!

—Preussen...

Risas, Germania cambia el peso de pie y vuelve a tocar la puerta con fuerza.

—Preusseeeen.

—AH! TIOS, ESPERAD! ¿quieeeen?

—Soy... yo. Ehm... Vater.

El albino frunce el ceño y vuelve a poner la partida en marcha.

—Ya sé que estás enfadado... ¿me abres?

—¿Para qué? ¿Te ha dicho el señorito que me castigues?

—Lo ha propuesto como una opción... pero nein, lo que quiero es hablar contigo.

Prusia para la partida, se levanta y abre la puerta. Germania suspira mirándole la cara que se le ve el golpazo, porque habrá pasado una hora a lo mucho, fue a buscarle después de hablar con Austria el muy calzonazos.

—No... No deberías decir eso de Österreich y su mutter —murmura—, y yo no debí pegarte así...

—¿Y qué me importa? ya sé que estás de parte del señorito ahora.

—No estoy de parte de nadie —niega con la cabeza—, de hecho él tampoco debería decirte todas las cosas que te dice.

Los ojos rojos le miran fijamente.

—Solo que a él no puedo pegarle porque le arranco la cabeza —explica y vacila un poco—, aunque no... No debí golpearte. Quizás... debiste golpearme de vuelta.

—Ya, claro, eso dice todo el mundo. Nadie está de parte del señorito, pero todo es "Preussen no le hagas" "Preussen no le digas" —bufa.

—Verás-.. Él dice que yo debería castigarte o llamarte la atención por decirle hijo de perro.

—Ya, claro — se cruza de brazos.

—Pero yo no soy él... y prefiero voltearte la cara de un golpe. Quizás sea sumamente... poco avanzado de mi parte, pero eso es tratarte más como un adulto que el castigarte.

—Quizás no meterte es aun considerarme más adulto.

Germania suspira y asiente.

—Lo... es. Aun olvido a ratos que son adultos —cambia otra vez el peso del pie—, aun así... decirle hijo de perro es llamarme a mi perro.

—No te estaba llamando a ti perro —pone los ojos en blanco—. Lo dije por lo que contasteis que pasó.

—Lo sé, solo... vale, lo sé, solo hago cosas e intento ser un padre que no necesitan y la verdad no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, lo único que se me ocurre es pedirte que me pegues de vuelta —confiesa y aprieta los ojos.

—No te voy a pegar de vuelta, vati!

Él abre un ojo y le mira.

—Es tu oportunidad... una en tu vida —asegura sonriendo de lado.

—¿De qué? ¿De mandar a mi viejo vater al hospital de un solo golpe? —sonríe un poco de lado.

—Pues... no... Vas a mandarme a ningún lado de un golpe —frunce el ceño.

—Al cementerio, directo.

—Tan fuerte que eres...

—Pues sí.

—Pues... anda, no me dirás cobarde.

—Nein, viejo y débil, te digo.

—Pero vati, al fin —sonríe un poco de lado.

—Ja, Vati, ¿y?

—Pues... vati con el ojo morado quizás,

—Nein —niega con la cabeza. Germania le sonríe un poco y vacila un instante, antes de levantar la mano y despeinarle un poco. Él aparta un poco la cabeza, riéndose.

—Ven acá... —protesta intentando otra vez despeinarle, sonriendo—, venga... ataca!

—Ah! Nein! —se escapa de un salto.

—Atacaaa! —protesta un poco, sonriendito.

—Nein! —se cruza de brazos, pero en guardia.

—Cómo no vas a atacar, ¡no seas cobardillo! —le salta otra vez.

—¡No soy cobarde!

—Pues vengaaa —consigue despeinarle un poco.

Prusia le toma de la cintura y le empuja bestialmente con el hombro para tirarle, Germania se cae de espaldas al suelo quedándose sin aire... y sonríe mientras el albino intenta inmovilizarle como cuando pelea con Alemania en juego.

—Ja! Eres un debilucho —protesta Germania intentando que no lo inmovilice, claro, pero sin pegarle. Sonríe, porque de verdad le encanta retozar con Prusia así.

—¡No lo soy! —sigue peleando.

Prusia tiene mucha más fuerza ahora que antes, claro está, y maña... y Germania está un poco fuera de ritmo, aun así consigue inmovilizarle un brazo él, a pesar de estar con la espalda al suelo y quedarse con el otro brazo inmóvil, por culpa de Prusia.

E Italia llega entonces encontrándose a los dos peleando en mitad del pasillo.

Germania riéndose con su risa grave y suave, y gruñendo un poco... picando a Prusia aun con que es un debilucho. Así que como nadie le hace ni caso, solo levanta una pierna y les salta por encima, tranquilamente.

Vamos a hacer un desastre... Justo en el momento en que Germania consigue darse la vuelta, llevándose al italiano de camino.

—Aaaah! —chilla Italia perdiendo el equilibrio y seguro cayéndose sobre alguien/alguien cayéndose sobre él.

Justo al tiempo que Alemania camina con cierta prisilla por el pasillo porque tiene una junta en tres horas y tiene que irse ya para llegar a prepararla y acaba de descubrir que una de sus corbatas tiene una mancha de tinta. Parpadea.

—Germaniaaaaaaa —los gritos de socorro de Italia mientras Prusia se ríe haciendo fuerza y vencerlos a los dos ahora,

Y Germania ha pedido toda la fuerza del mundo al ver que es Italia y que además grita su nombre,

—Me rindoooo! Germania! Socorroooo! —sigue chillando mientras Prusia le sostiene a los dos del cuello contra el suelo, vencedor.

—Preussen! Mein gott in himmel! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —voz de general nazi, acercándose corriendo.

Prusia parpadea y suelta a Italia (que se hace bolita saliendo de ahí) y más o menos a su padre. Alemania levanta a Italia del suelo así como muñeco de trapo, intentando que se ponga de pie, mirando a Prusia extrañado.

—Vaya... Deutschland —saluda Germania entendiendo un poco la escena... sonriendo de lado y despeinando a Prusia ahora que se ha distraído. El italiano aprovecha para abrazarle aun medio tembloroso.

—Ah! —protesta Prusia intentando capturarle las manos otra vez.

—Todavía puedo permitirte que estés a medio pasillo con vater, pero... ¿con Italien? ¿de verdad? —pregunta Alemania dejándose abrazar y acariciándole la espalda al italiano.

—No sé ni cómo ha llegado, creo que se ha caído —se excusa Prusia.

—¡Él se metió en la pelea! —agrega Germania moviendo las manos y picándole a Prusia el estómago.

Alemania opina que si su padre va a mentir, debería al menos intentar mentir con algo creíble. Prusia salta y se ríe volviendo a intentar pelear. Italia les mira apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Alemania.

—Ya deberías traer a Deutschland a pelear... creo que le hace una poca de falta... —susurra Germania hacia Prusia deteniéndole ambas muñecas.

—¡No me hace falta! —toma cabezazo.

—Mein Vater und mein älterer Bruder —comenta Alemania mirándoles con cierta desaprobación.

—Uhh... —pequeña protestita Germana, aunque toma esto como permiso para ser más bestias, así que mueve más las piernas y hace que rueden.

—Grazie mille por salvarme, amore —besito rápido del italiano, mano en el culo y aprovecha el saltito del alemán para empujarle con los otros dos.

—Ah... AH! —la mano de Germania tira de él de la corbata precisamente, metiéndolo a la clásica bola de humito gris de los cómics.

—Nein, Preussen, que tengo junta en una... ouch! Vater! Ahh!

Prusia también le estira de la nuca, riéndose e Italia les observa a una distancia prudencial. Italia es demasiado hijo de Austria a ratos, pero bueno, no tanto rato más tarde, deben oírse las carcajadas de Alemania.

 **xoOXOox**

Germania no entiende que significa que Austria le moleste un poco, aunque notó que lo hacía cuando lo de la burla pero Austria le cuesta mucho. No sabe cómo portarse con Austria, le riñe de todo, sabe bien que no confía en él en lo absoluto y que le oculta cosas, pero no tiene idea de cómo arreglarlo.

Tampoco depende de él como antes, siente claramente que están en una posición antinatural. Tiene problemas con todo el bloody mundo, dios santo. Con Austria es... no confío en ti, jamás te pediré consejo para nada, yo ocupo tu rol de padre... y tú tienes un montón de cosas que aprender, idiota. Controlo hasta a Prusia mejor de lo que lo controlabas tú y mira... ¡has dicho algo inteligente una vez! Estrellita en la frente.

Además, de pasada te dejo claro que no me gusta en lo absoluto que estés aquí, es ridículo que estés con Roma, todos le admiramos más a él que a ti... y es tu culpa. Germania se hacía chiquito y más chiquito...y más chiquito.

No es tan así, en serio sí, pero va mejor, que le moleste es bueno.

Al menos Germania salió de ahí en plan "de verdad soy un fracaso, no me había enterado de que lo hacía tan TAN mal en cada aspecto posible".

Joooo, Germaniaaaa que no lo haces tan mal, es que es difícil y Austria siente que tiene que competir contigo, pero por otro lado le agradas, te ha explicado cómo hacer.

Lo que pasa es que Germania siente que tiene que competir con Austria... de hecho, no. No tiene que competir con Austria, porque la batalla la tiene perdida, es ÉL el de la figura paterna y le hace corto circuito que Austria le explique cómo hacer y le riña por golpear a Prusia, y le trate con absolutos aires de superioridad (como es Austria).

Además es que... Cuando Germania se mete con Roma... Austria tiene una relación muy especial con Veneciano y Romano.

Es que además Roma no tiene problemas con sus hijos por esto. Tiene otro tipo de problemas. NADIE sabrá nunca lo que le costó hacer con Romano, que Veneciano LE ODIE, que España y Francia le tenga miedo y celos. Y que Grecia y Egipto Jr. no le hablen.

En realidad... el único que lo sabe es Romano. A Veneciano no le gusta nada Roma, es que debe ponerle los pelos de PUNTA por Alemania. Es una amenaza REAL, es la única amenaza real que tiene Veneciano pero tremenda amenaza.

Lo que pasa es que Germania lo que ve es lo que aparentan todos, pero Francia está perfectamente consciente de que él podría matar a su padre con sus propias manos si le encontrara con Inglaterra en un crimen de estos pasionales dramaaaaticos. TODOS los latinos sienten eso.

Lo que pasa es que aparentemente todo es... lo que también es, que es amor eterno. Es decir, es que los latinos no son monocanal, sino pueden odiarle y a la vez... contarle todas y cada una de sus intimidades y quererle como solo se quiere a un padre.

Lo que pasa con los germanos es mucho más simple. Alemania no se puede decir que no le quiera, pero su imagen de padre es Austria y tiene mayor, muuuuucha mayor admiración por Roma que por Germania, aunque es, por mucho, el que más se parece a su padre.

Para Suiza es su padre, sin demasiadas complicaciones. Le quiere más que a Roma, pero a la vez detesta haber sido parte del imperio Romano, admira las cuestiones económicas de Roma, aprendió mucho más de eso cuando fue parte del Imperio, luego se largó cuando Roma murió y no se entendió mucho más allá con nadie. El aislado.

Prusia es el más fácil y Austria el más difícil.

De Prusia es su padre, punto, aunque tengan este tema difícil de Roma. Para Prusia es su padre y Roma no es nadie, Roma es un tío muy guapo que le atrae porque es awesome y se burla de su hermano por pasarse la niñez enamorado de él platónicamente hasta que Roma dice que su favorito es Alemania. Que entonces le sale el... NO, yo soy su favorito porque a mí me dio una daga.

Con todo, creo que Prusia es quien podría entender mejor el asunto con su padre, me parece que podría dejar en paz el asunto de tener sexo con Roma si se lo pidiera y a pesar de que le gire la cara de un golpe, las cosas con Prusia fluyen mejor. Germania tiene mucho más el rol de autoridad y de padre.

Y Austria... el problema no es que no le reconozca, es que toda la familia se mantiene en un complicado equilibrio que su padre no entiende y de repente tiene el poder de cambiar y eso es muy peligroso.

Por ejemplo, el uso de la violencia. Austria NUNCA pide a Hungría o a Alemania que le defiendan con violencia, porque si no es válida para él, implica un acuerdo tácito en que tampoco es válida para Prusia.

Si su padre le defiende con violencia, la próxima vez, Prusia se defenderá con violencia y no hay manera en la que gane a Prusia en eso.

Entonces es como... eres su padre, pero no estás preparado para serlo, así que primero vas a tener que aprender antes que yo te reconozca como tal... y créeme, hasta que yo no te reconozca, ni Alemania ni Suiza del todo van a hacerlo.

Eso pone muy nervioso a Germania porque además sabe SABE que Austria tiene un poder que además... él no tiene.

El problema también es que no es tan fácil que Germania no se líe a golpes con... quien sea y ahí es donde entra Henry Higgins... digo... Austria, obligándole a ir a pedir perdón a Prusia.

Aunque también, Germania dice, "vale, voy a pedirle perdón, pero tampoco soy tu crío que va a salir corriendo cuando digas" Es... una lucha de poder que Germania tiene perdida, perdona.

En la que Germania siente que tiene el derecho... de ser el padre. Porque además él se toma en serio esto.

Es entonces cuando Austria sale con esas cosas de "claro, eres tan buen padre que sabía perfecto quien era mi madre", que más que nada son un "No me vengas con tonterias, calla y aprende. Si te digo que quites cera, la quitas y punto".

Y Germania tiene ganas de sacudirle porque igual que Austria pide respeto, Germania pide lo mismo y Austria no le tiene ningún respeto solo por ser su padre.

Es diferente porque de momento, Austria le quiere, respetarle implica otras muchas cosas. Para quererle tiene que ser su padre. Respetarle implica que haga las cosas correctamente, de acuerdo a lo que Austria espera de él.

Austria nunca va a respetar a su padre, de una vez entérate, Germania... de hecho, Germania nunca va a sentir que le respeta porque creo que NADIE lo siente.

Es que además, es imposible... REALMENTE imposible que Germania haga las cosas de acuerdo a lo que Austria podría esperar porque Austria es excesivamente refinado, hasta caer en lo absurdo, y Germania... es un bestia.

No, de hecho no es imposible. No, en serio, es que... No. Germania no será lo que Austria desearía, pero sí puede ser lo que espera que es lo que ocurre en general con todo el mundo.

A saber lo que Austria desearía de la gente. Algo así como Francia con sus alucines de Inglaterra vestido de príncipe.

Creo que quien ha estado más cerca de ser lo que Austria desearía es Veneciano.

Suiza dice que él a eso sí que renuncia, cueste lo que cueste.

El asunto con Germania, es que Austria... es un paquete, como bien apuntas, es Austria + Alemania + Suiza.

Y Germania... siempre lo supo con Suiza, ahora es OBVIO que Alemania está incluido en el paquete y de hecho... seguramente, Veneciano, Hungría y España, no como padre pero sí como... suegro/abuelo, suegro/suegro, personaquequieroparamipapá en alguna medida.

Austria es una estúpida pieza básica en el maldito rompecabezas porque ganarse a Austria, implica que él puede mover hilos con TRES de los niños de Roma, lo que implica de alguna manera, hacer bastante peso en el control de Roma.

Maldita sea con Austria. La cosa es que Germania... ES que en el fondo no sabe qué es lo que está haciendo mal. ¿Sabes? Está actuando más o menos como actuaría si fueran pequeños. Le ha reconocido a Austria ya más de una vez que sí, él se quedó con todo, lo hizo bien y está orgulloso de él.

Y me imagino que tampoco es capaz de creer/entender como el niño llorica y débil es el que está manejando en las sombras.

Pues... no, aunque siempre supo que era el más listo, pero esto es... demasiado y es complejo, como debe serlo para Roma o para Britania o Helena pero a ellas dos no las hemos hecho tanto.

Es complejo pasar de un día ser la cabeza y el jefe... volver y que los niños te hayan dado la vuelta y ahora el que lloraba por todo te vea arrogantemente y te salte con "tienes mucho que aprender, vater". Lo mismo Roma, de ser el jefe a que te riñan por quererte acostar con alguien.

Para Roma en ese aspecto es más fácil porque está todo más o menos igual en cuanto a organización familiar. España cuida de Francia y Francia cuida de España como él les enseñó a hacer.

Y más o menos cuidan de los pequeños... España por completo de Romano y Veneciano... está con Austria y eso es un poco extraño, pero no está por encima de Roma.

España protege a Romano y Romano no deja que se le vaya la pinza y cuida de Veneciano, que hace de mediador con los germanos para cuidarles a ellos y la familia funciona más o menos como siempre.

Austria aquí es el descarrilado... que no es del todo, lo que pasa es que con Roma, en esa familia... no hubo un padre, pero aquí si Austria hizo el papel de Germania y ahora que vuelve Germania, está por encima de él.

Y es que... buff... Germania no está teniendo buena suerte últimamente porque todo le va mal, todo el mundo le tiene que explicar TODO como si fuera imbécil.

Exacto, los latinos no usurparon el lugar de Roma, el lugar de Roma solo quedo vacío ahí en plan... "ese es el lugar papá, nadie es papá", "papá es papá... ya no está, pero... es él" y en cambio, cuando Germania no estuvo, salió Prusia en plan "ahora yo soy vati" y Austria en plan "yo soy vater" porque Austria vio que como dejara a Prusia, iba a acabar durmiendo con las cabras y más cuando Suiza se fue en plan "a mí no me metáis en vuestras mierdas" y Alemania en plan "yo soy el imperio".

Y ahora vuelve Germania... y es un desastre su regreso, desbalancea el delicado equilibrio que consiguieron más o menos crear, en el que más o menos... entre Austria y Alemania hacen de Germania.

Es que... es como una mesa, Roma vuelve y solo se sienta en su silla, Germania vuelve y en su silla hay tres personas, o más bien, una persona y dos al acecho esperando a que se vaya al baño o tenga cualquier desliz.

Y Germania además quiere quitarles a los tres a la antigua. De hecho, no... Germania espera que como con Roma, solo porque ya volvió se quitaran todos y... no funciona así. Creo que lo que pasa aquí es que además... lo que decía, nada le sale del todo bien.

Germania no termina de ubicarse en estos tiempos, el asunto con Roma lo tiene enfadado y además los tres niños no solo quieren su silla sino a Roma, ya es como... ¡joder, que no! ¿Qué coño les pasa? si yo los dejé más o menos bien, ya solo me falta que uno de ustedes me mate.

El drama, Prusia saca un cuchillo. Suiza saca el arma y decide que están perturbándole la paz con tantas peleas y le recuerda a Austria que él es neutral, Io sea o no él, Suiza... él, Austria.

Secretamente... Germania querría que Prusia de verdad sacara una navaja, no que le matara, pero creo que le gustaría bastante una buena pelea. Creo que no va a ser el caso, quizás se llevaría bien con Escocia.

Creo que Germania a la larga podrá hacerlo no tan mal con Austria, quizás el primer paso es entender que Austria NO va a darle nada gratis, Austria no es Prusia. De hecho ya lo dijo Germania al final, creo que si no confías en mí, tengo que cuidarme más de cómo te pregunto las cosas. Tengo que dejar de hablar contigo como hablaría contigo siendo mi hijo, que es con sinceridad y apertura, para cuidarme de ti porque tú no confías en mí.

No es la manera de solucionarlo, pero es la conclusión a la que llegó Germania, "No puedo ponerme yo en el punto de la ridiculez de preguntarte si te gusta mi pareja, siendo esta una pregunta incómoda para ambos, porque no vas a contestarme con sinceridad".

En realidad, lo hizo, le contestó con sinceridad. Fue una forma de decir "como voy a decirte que sí cuando es tú pareja y eres mi padre y como voy a decirte que no cuando eso es una vil mentira cochina que TODOS hasta TÚ sabes... ¿A ti te gusta mi exmarido Spanien?"

Es que Germania es como Alemania, querría... soñaría, con que le contestaran "si" y ya, pasaría al siguiente tema, en la cabeza de Germania la conversación sajona va:

"¿Te gusta Rom?"

Respuesta = "Sí"

"Bueno, la teoría dice que pasa lo mismo con Frankreich y con Preussen."

Esa es la conversación que se supone debería pasar, sería la conversación más práctica del mundo. La cosa es... ¿qué haría él si le preguntaran si le gusta España?

Según él... depende de quién, creo que si Prusia se lo preguntara con un par de cervezas encima, terminaría por decirle que sí.

Si él necesitaría un par de cervezas y que fuera en secreto con su hijo el preferido, ¿qué le hace pensar que los demás lo harán tan fácil?

Quizás con Austria de pequeño, podría en un buen día haberle dicho la verdad, porque además Austria era muy suspicaz, pero le parece que Austria podría... decirle la verdad o decirle "no me preguntes eso" algo más directo, que todos los rebusques de Austria, que es retorcido y complicado. De hecho, le parece que el con preguntarlo se está... exponiendo totalmente.

Es que decirle "en qué sentido" y luego, "sabrás porque esa es una pregunta incomoda" es hacer eso.

En realidad... Roma tiene toda la culpa, por existir. Germania tiene un serio problema con que Roma le guste a todo el mundo, incluso a sus hijos... su cerebro NO procesa eso.

Roma mira al cielo, junta las puntas de los dedos y mueve la mano arriba y abajo en el signo universal italiano para todo.

Y Austria le riñeeee todo el tiempo, ya mejor no se va a meter en líos ni contarle nada personal. Que sea Austria el que le cuente.

Uy, pues ahí quedó para siempre la relación Austria/Germania.

Es broma, es broma, en realidad Germania les quiere mucho, aunque Roma diga que tiene corazón de piedra. Pelearía por todos y le rompería la cara al mundo entero para defenderles y... hablaba con ellos de pequeños, ¿cómo no va a querer hablar con ellos de grandes? solo que querría... ya tener la relación hecha, como Roma.

No dijo que tuviera el corazón de piedra, dijo que tenía la capacidad emocional de un ladrillo.

Germania nota que tiene que conocer a Alemania, conseguir que Suiza confíe en él y... Todas las cosas previamente descritas con Austria... y dejar de tratar a Prusia como si tuviera 5 para tratarle como si tuviera... 15.

El caso es que Austria puede ayudarle a hacer eso y de hecho... Germania lo sabe.

Pero se va a tener que comer muchos "y ahora ve y estate una hora encerando los coches, porque YO lo digo"

¿En serio Austria? ¿De verdad?, es tu vater, el maldito hijo de Odín.

Es metafórico, me refiero a hacer cosas como "y ahora sube y discúlpate con Preussen, ya sé que tenías razón, créeme, es a mí a quien ha insultado".

Es que Germania... puede que se disculpe dos días más tarde.

O "ahora ve y pasa una hora escuchando a Alemania hablar del G8, ya sé que no entiendes nada. No digas nada, no conoces a nadie y no te importa, solo ve y escúchale".

Ahora pasa el día entero callado viendo como Suiza monta un reloj y NO digas nada, solo mírale, aunque te aburra.

—Pero Österreeeeich...

Austria señala el lugar con el dedo.

—Vale, vale, lo hago. Pero... es que traes a tu vater como si fuera tu esclavo.

—¿Te he dicho que puedes protestar?

—¡No necesito tu permiso para protestar, soy tu vater! No sé cómo trates al resto, vale... lo hago, pero ¡por Odín!

—Y cuando acabes ve con Liechtenstein a que te enseñe a hacer pastel de fresas y dile que yo lo he dicho.

—¿Quieres demostrarle a todos que tu mandas, acaso, y que yo haré todo lo que digas, sin chistar?

—Guten tag, vater —se despide poniéndose sus auriculares. Es que quiere ahorcarlo, se pone en cuclillas frente a él.

La absoluta habilidad para ignorarle.

—De verdad, Österreich... es complejo hacer cuarenta cosas como quieras, cuando las quieras, solo porque tú las dices. Tú quieres que yo te respete, ¡respétame también tú a mí! —protesta.

Ojos cerrados moviendo las manos como dirigiendo una orquesta.

Es que no va a funcionar. Es que Germania quiere arrancarle la cabeza. Es que es su padre... no es Alemania, no es Suiza, no es Prusia, ni Veneciano ni España, ni Hungría, ni Liechtenstein.

Es que Austria lo sabe, pero es parte del adiestramiento. Porque en un mes, ya sabrá quien es Rusia y quien es América y como traen de cabeza a Alemania y como no entiende a Italia y como es que Francia e Inglaterra son igual de intratables y como Canadá y Japón son los únicos serios.

Sí, todo eso va muy bien... si le EXPLICA, es fácil, Austria... venga, dile "Vater, necesitas saber cosas... y la única manera de saberlas es ir y hacer las cosas que te pido".

Y sabrá cómo es que Suiza es delicado y sabe de medicina y seguramente le contara sobre ello y dejaran los relojes para hacerse experto en armas de fuego de lo que Roma solo sabe de forma teórica.

Y Liechtenstein le hablará de Canadá y de la red de cotilleos y de cómo se organiza el mundo, cosa que podrá explicarle a Alemania y Suiza para ganárselos en un intercambio.

Y POR ULTIMO podrá ir a quejarse de Austria con cualquiera de los tres y sobretodo con Prusia, lo que hará su relación más cercana.

Puede que si en algún momento del camino le explica... es que nunca le molestó pasar tiempo con ellos, solo que esa de tratarle como perro adiestrado.

Si le explica el último punto no funciona, también hace más tensos los otros, porque hace que Germania tenga un solo objetivo y se focalice, cosa que no debe hacer, es decir, no debe aprender a montar un reloj. Debe ver como hace un reloj para que la cosa vaya a otro sitio, si se lo dice, ira y cuando Suiza acabe, se volverá a su casa. Y además que la practicidad sajona de Austria pasa por "haz lo que yo digo y punto"

Entonces creo que va a lanzar algo a algún sitio y largarse, y luego volver un poco más tranquilo y decirle algo en la línea de...

—Solo lo hago... porque eres tú y eras el más listo desde que eras de ESTE tamaño, pero que sepas que tengo ganas de ahogarte en el abrevadero.

—Bienvenido al segundo milenio de nuestra era, vater. Ni eres el primero ni serás el último. Y aun no empieza lo difícil.

—Reloj... Schweiz. Vale. Quizás él pueda decirme cómo has conseguido sobrevivir dos mil años sin que nadie te ahogue —protesta yéndose y azotando la puerta en el camino.

—VATER!

El lado positivo puede que aprenda a hacer pastel de fresa y seguramente ni siquiera se enterará de que se entera de tantas cosas... al final simplemente las sabe. Ese es el punto, que no se entere.

Si le preguntan dirá... "fui a ver como arreglaba los relojes y a escuchar un montón de mierda de Alemania que no entendí nada y luego con Liechtenstein a pasar hooooras haciendo pasteles", ese será el reporte.

—ME DA LO MISMO, VEN Y DETENME SI NO TE PARECE! —grita desde la calle

Sale a la ventana.

—Sé educado y llama primero por teléfono si no quieres que esté ocupado trabajando. Y no azotes las puertas... y coméntale que yo he pedido el pastel de fresas, lo entenderá.

—¿Que sea educado? Bueno ¿tú qué crees que soy? Es SCHWEIZ! Sé cómo tratarle... —responde—, y si azoto las puertas, mira que útil fue, saliste a darme instrucciones en vez de quedarte ahí pasmado como si no me oyeras. Si me las das desde el principio puede que a la próxima no azote la puerta.

Austria se encoge de hombros y se mete dentro de nuevo. Germania hace los ojos en blanco... y a continuación va a pasar los próximos quince minutos tratando de hablarle a Suiza con ese teléfono infernal que no entiende.

Y ya me imagino a Suiza flipando.

—¿Te ha dicho él... que me hables a mi... antes de venir? ¿No sea que me interrumpas? ¡COMO SI EL TUVIERA ESA DECENCIA! —indignación—. ¡Él viene cuando se le pega la gana!

—Ah, y tengo que hacer después pastel con Liechtenstein. Pastel de fresas —le mira de reojo viendo a ver si esto le parece convincente y se lo dice en vivo porque probablemente nunca consiguió hablar con él por teléfono así que fue de igual manera a modo "lo siento, de verdad, pero es que no acabo de conseguir que funcione y no quiso ayudarme".

La sorpresa es que seguramente a todos les gustará bastante pasar tiempo con Germania.

Suiza, por ejemplo, tan aislado que es... en general no tiene a nadie que solo esté ahí, sin prisas, viéndole armar un reloj y haciéndole preguntas.

Puede que no le parezca TAN mal, puede que Germania además no sabe del todo como Alemania (que es lo que Suiza supone), puede que no le disgusten los relojes, o menos aún las pistolas, puede que le lleve a ver cómo están dinamitados los puentes y que a Germania le parezca una idea fantástica y maravillosa.

Y de hecho, luego, irá con Roma y este le hablara de algún chisme que le ha contado Francia o España y él ya lo sabrá o sabrá otra versión que aportar, o conocerá cosas sobre los participantes que Roma no, que habrá aprendido de Liechtenstein y de Alemania, cosa que hará que no se vea imbécil.

Así que... después de un par de meses o un poco más, esperará a que Austria termine lo que está tocando al piano (. entrenamiento integral...) y le pedirá que lo acompañe por un café. Y ya que estén en el café apropiado, con los brazos cruzados, lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Eres... realmente un buen nieto de Odín. Estaría orgulloso.

—En realidad sigo sin estar seguro de si no soy nieto de Marte —los puñales. Germania se ríe con su risa grave y profunda, negando con la cabeza. Austria sonríe.

—Cómo es que nadie te ha matado... es un misterio —le mira sonriendo de lado.

—Es mucho más difícil de lo que parece a simple vista, vater.

—En realidad esa es la única explicación posible —asegura mirándole a los ojos.

Los morados le miran tranquilamente de vuelta.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer yo por ti? —pregunta dando un trago a su café.

—¿Al respecto de qué?

—No lo sé, me parece que con todo y todo conseguiste más que solo hacer que quisiera matarte.

—Es muy sencillo. De tanto en tanto, voy a seguir dándote instrucciones concretas, a veces podré explicarte y a veces no. Solo, síguelas. Y avísame si tienes algún problema.

—¡Y eso es todo lo que necesitas de vater? ¿No hay NADA más?

—¿Te parece poco?,

—Llevo no sé cuánto tiempo siguiendo tus instrucciones concretas como el resto del mundo... hasta ahora no me has mandado a tirarme por el precipicio —se encoge de hombros—. Está bien, si no quieres nada más y puedes conseguirlo todo, no tengo nada que objetar. Al menos te invitaré el café.

—No has terminado aún, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—¿Algún día alguien ha terminado? Eres peor que cualquiera de mis soldados en jefe —sonríe de lado.

—Nein, pero tú estás aún lejos. Ahora ya conoces a tus hijos un poco y tienes una idea de cómo son, me gustaría que pasaras al siguiente nivel.

—Hay niveles... dejaré de ser solado raso entonces —sigue, medio divertido... que otra le queda—. ¿Veamos, cual es el siguiente nivel?

—El siguiente nivel es más complicado y delicado. Pero creo que estás preparado. Es importante saber cómo son tus hijos en aspectos que ellos mismos no pueden explicar. Quiero que vayas a pasar tiempo a nivel de una cena con Italien, Ungarn, Canadá, Spanien... y Frankreich.

—Con Frankreich?! Y Spanien? Juntos? Nein —niega con la cabeza—, son iguales que Rom desde que eran de este tamaño! —señala hacia el suelo.

—Nein, a solas con cada uno de ellos —claro, Austria, Claro... como tú irías a pasar una cena con Francia a solas.

—Van a querer... eso —susurra después de tragar saliva sonoramente.

—De hecho, puedes llevar a Rom contigo, no importa, pero quiero que consigas que la conversación gire en torno a nosotros.

—¿A nosotros quienes?

—A nosotros tus hijos. Puedes llevarnos si quieres... por ejemplo, con Italien, quiero que hables con él de Deutschland y que te cuente la historia de ambos. Pueden estar Rom y Deutschland si te hace sentir cómodo.

—Preferiría no tratar demasiado a Italien —asegura sin mirarle, acomodando los cubiertos.

—Ya. No va a ser la peor.

—Ehh... —carraspea, yo no estoy tan seguro—. En fin... Österreich, quieres entonces que hable de todos nosotros con... todos ellos. De Preussen con Ungarn, de Liechtenstein con Canada? Por Odín... ¿y cuál va a ser la peor?

—Frankreich.

—¿Con quién quieres que vaya con Frankreich? ¿Contigo?

—Por Schweiz. Hablarás de mi con Spanien... entre un millón de cosas más —le conocemos...

—¿Me estás pidiendo así como que... te consiga información de Schweiz a través de... Frankreich? —Gran intento de suspicacia,

—Nein. No para mí, para ti, Vater. Igual que de Italien aprenderás de Deutschland.

—¿Y no puedes mejor tú enseñarme de Schweiz? —nótese que no quiere ir con Francia.

—No funciona igual. Por eso no te mando con él a hablar de mí.

—¿No funciona igual porque son... Ellos? —esa otra ESPECIE, SUB especie.

—No funciona igual porque no puedes saber de él a través de mí, porque cuando hablas conmigo aprendes sobre mí, no sobre él.

—Oh... —asiente no muy convencido—. Y... ¿Tú sabes todas estas cosas?

—Ja. Yo les conozco a todos bastante cercanamente.

—¿Has ido con todos ellos a hablar de ustedes? ¿De verdad? ¿Y una vez que vaya a cenar con todos? Quiero decir que no soy muy hábil con la gente, Helena lleva mucho intentándolo.

—No me ha hecho falta porque yo estaba aquí cuando las historias que planeo que conozcas sucedían. No tienes que hacerte amigo de ellos, los que te interesan son tus hijos, no estás yendo a citas, estás haciendo de suegro.

Suspira.

—Suenas como Rom o más bien… Helena

—Y después hablarás con cada uno de tus hijos sobre tus impresiones y preguntas al respecto.

Germania parpadea.

—¿Sabes? Creo que hay algo que quiero que hagas...

—Was?

—Puedo ir yo con todo el mundo y luego ir con mis hijos a hablar de esto —y a que Suiza te arranqué la cabeza—. Pero igual que yo estoy... No lo sé, recuperando el tiempo perdido con todos... —le mira a los ojos.

—¿Aja?

—Deberías venir a cenar conmigo y tu mutter.

—No estoy seguro de querer conocer a Galia.

—Es verdad que nunca te hable de ella... Porque no estaba, pero ahora la situación es diferente. Además, es sólo una cena. Y estoy seguro además de que puedo conocerte mejor al ver cómo te desenvuelves con ella —sonríe un poquito, de lado. Austria levanta una ceja y no comenta nada al respecto, no muy interesado en esto.

* * *

 _¿Alguien se preguntaba como Germania se convirtió en un niño de la casa de Austria?_


	5. Chapter 5

Me hizo mucha gracia ayer Austria en su plan de "quieres ser uno de nosotros, ve y habla mal de mí con el resto", es un cínico y FUNCIONA. Hasta con Suiza. Es como... lo primero que tienes que saber es que a mí todos me odian y tú vas a odiarme YA.

Yo creo que con Suiza funciona hasta cierto punto, pero me gustó mucho Germania riéndose de las dudas de si es nieto de Marte una vez conociendo el espécimen. Es que le trata como a Alemania.

Fue como... No, es que este no es Alemania. Ni Suiza. De hecho ya quisiera Alemania ser tan suspicaz, con todo y todo. Aun hay que encajarle en su sitio, es decir, en qué forma debe tratarle. Germania aún no tiene un lugar en la red. Aunque Austria está buscándoselo, pero no va a ser el lugar de Alemania o de otro Alemania.

Claro que no, pero hay que ver cuál es…. Y Austria no soporta a Galia.

Más bien, no la reconoce, le va a pedir a Suiza que vaya con él si van a cenar al final, Germania estaba en bastante buen rumbo, a mi parecer.

Es decir, los argumentos me parecían bastante difíciles de refutar.

Es que en realidad no es que Austria no quiera reconocer a Galia como su madre... es que ella no ha hecho nada digno de merecerlo, ni siquiera existir en sus fantasías.

Claro que puede negarse a ir, pero no veo tampoco porque hacerlo. El problema es que eso puede ir a mejor o a peor.

Pues... si va a peor pues que lo vaya. Es decir, Germania está haciendo todas estas cosas por tener una relación con sus hijos.

El único referente que tiene sobre "cómo es su madre" es él mismo y Francia... ¿y si ella resulta ser demasiado parecida a un tipo que no le gusta? No es tan fácil, porque es una figura importante.

Si Galia no quiere o su actitud no convence... No hay mucho más que Germania pueda hacer. Es que creo que Germania tiene posibilidades aún de encajar un rol de padre con este asunto.

Ya, pero es que no es tan fácil. No es lo mismo que el novio de su niñita Liechtenstein no esté a la altura y él lo desapruebe que SU MADRE que al final es alguien que le define a él mismo, no esté a la altura.

—Pero no conocer a tu mutter, que está ahí y lo sabes, no es la solución. Aun cuando te decepcione —le diría Suiza.

—De alguna manera, es como sí... si ella no es lo suficientemente buena, yo tampoco. Por ahora es solo una posibilidad... ir es despejar la duda.

—Si ella no es lo suficientemente buena, es su problema. Tú no tienes nada que demostrarle a nadie sobre si eres o no lo suficientemente bueno, ¡tú ya lo eres!

Austria le mira de reojo y sonríe de lado. Suiza se sonroja.

—No temo que dejes de quererme porque ella no esté a la altura, temo descubrir una parte de mí que a mí no me agrade.

—A mí no me metas en esto —chillidito y agita las manos—. De una vez te digo que VAS a ver en ella cosas tuyas que no te agraden, pero no puede estar ahí, viva y que no la conozcas en nada.

El austriaco se ríe.

—Quizás sólo... —se revuelve el rubio, sonrojadito. El moreno le mira, escuchándole—. Nein, objetivamente pienso que es lo correcto, aunque ahora me has hecho dudar de si en realidad envidio que tú tengas la opción de no enfrentarte a ello, aunque este ahí, cuando yo no la tuve.

—Tú no la tuviste, nadie la tuvo en realidad... —suspira—. Solo me parece una duda razonable por mi parte.

—Lo... Es —carraspea—, un poco.

—Al final, soy consciente que es algo que solo puedo prorrogar más que evitarlo, sobre todo si esta situación se vuelve completamente permanente como parece.

—De hecho... Si no fuera permanente, sería aún más apremiante.

—Pero en caso de ser decepcionante sabría que sería cuestión de solo una vez.

—Puede igual ser cuestión de una vez, puedes evitarla.

—Nein, ella no vive en los cerros con un rebaño de cabras.

Suiza aprieta los ojos con esta respuesta.

—Si la has evitado hasta ahora, puedes seguir evitándola —responde un poco más fríamente.

—Ja? ¿Eso esperas? ¿Que la evite en Navidad, por ejemplo?

—Was? ¿Yo? Yo no espero que hagas nada... Sólo digo que PUEDES evitarla si quieres.

Austria suspira porque no es tan sencillo, aunque al ermitaño suizo se lo parezca.

—Mira, sé que es difícil y más aún porque no sólo es un poco extraña, sino además es la madre de France...

Los ojos morados le miran.

—Pero no creo que veas en ella algo que realmente te parezca tan sorprendente y con lo que puedas identificarte.

—¿Tú no te identificas con tu mutter? —sonríe de lado. El helvético frunce el ceño con la sonrisita.

—Ja. A veces más de lo que... quisiera. Pero... —traga saliva porque lo ha dicho un millón de veces, especialmente a él—, yo no soy sólo un cabrero.

Austria se ríe de nuevo.

—¡No estás ayudando en nada a que mi actitud sea buena en relación a tu madre! —protesta haciendo aspavientos.

—Supongo que entonces yo no seré solamente un príncipe heredero del trono imperial —levanta la barbilla con su porte pomposo y regio. Suiza hace los ojos en blanco y bufa.

—Príncipe heredero mis bolas... —murmura. Austria se ríe de nuevo—. Aun así, hay cosas que mein mutter hace que yo hago y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Como... Medicina. Busca animales heridos en el bosque y los cura.

Austria sonríe con ternura.

—Y hace otras cosas que detesto y yo nunca hice... Y no por eso significa que yo sea menos.

—Pero es la prueba fehaciente de que provienes de un origen humilde y de una tradición de cabreros, pastores y montañeses. Lo que implica que aunque no seas SOLO un cabrero, eres un cabrero en definitiva e irremediablemente.

Suiza frunce el ceño y le FULMINA. Austria le mira por encima de las gafas y sonríe de lado.

—Ja. Soy un cabrero, humilde de la montaña. ¿Qué con eso? Tú te enrollaste con el maldito cabrero que no está a tu altura —escupe temblando un poco, sonrojado... Tenemos a la mejor copia de chibiSuiza en la sala.

—Oh, ¿yo me enrollé con él? —pregunta mirándole intensamente en ese tono acusador—. Y me parece que a pesar de todas sus quejas le gustó.

—Realmente me desagradas —se cruza de brazos—. ¡Y sí estoy a tu altura!

—Pues no lo parece —se encoge de hombros,

—¡¿Qué es lo que no parece?! —es que se piiiiiica,

—¿A ti qué te parece? —sonríe de lado y se cruza de piernas, estirado con la barbilla alta.

—¡Eres un bastardo arrogante y cínico! Quizás tú descubras que no eres tan superior como te crees una vez... —se muerde la lengua—. ¡Te detesto! —Hay unas flechitas que salen directamente de los ojos de Suiza a la cabeza de Austria.

—Una vez... —repite suavemente y se humedece los labios lentamente.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Österreich? Verdammt! ¡¿Por qué me pones histérico para que te diga cosas que no quiero decirte!?

—Una vez conozca a mi mutter... —acaba la frase, negando con la cabeza, sonriendo—. Por lo menos veo que entiendes el problema.

El helvético bufa.

—¡Entonces sí que te sientes superior! ¿Qué es esto otra vez?

—De hecho me refería a que no parece que me detestes, pero puedes seguir chillando si te sientes mejor.

—No estoy chillando —los chillidos desaparecen como siempre.

—Aunque por otro lado, creo que mi yo de humos altos te resulta atractivo.

—Y no vas a dejar de tenerlos... ¿que no has visto a tu mutter? —oh sí, no lo ha negado,

—Por supuesto que no voy a dejar de tenerlos, independientemente de mein mutter.

—Por desgracia —sonrojado... Muy, muuuuy tarde—. Como yo nunca voy a dejar de ser un cabrero maloliente —agrega mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. Te guste o no.

—Menos mal que te enrollaste conmigo, entonces. No sé cómo habría podido soportar semejante degradante condición de otra forma —responde sonriendo de lado. Suiza bufa con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No es nada degradante! Tú también olías raro y no estoy seguro de que te bañaras todos los días, ni de que todas las porquerías que tuvieras estuvieran tan limpias... Además olías a talco y a perfume y a cosas asquerosas.

Austria se ríe porque de hecho, eso último fue sarcástico.

—Jum! —se cruza de brazos—. Sólo te burlas de mí.

—Pobre víctima.

—¿Qué harás con tu mutter entonces? —vuelve al tema en cuestión poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ir contigo para que puedas detestar los aires de grandeza de ambos.

Entrecierra los ojos verdes y le medio fulmina, aunque asiente.

—Bien, temo que más bien descubriré que, como temía, eres ridículamente parecido a tu bruder.

Austria entrecierra los ojos, Suiza sonríe de lado.

—Una sola frase y te he molestado.

—Y aun así yo solo necesito decir "cabrero" para que regreses a tu adolescencia.

El helvético gruñe otra vez.

—Vale, vale, paz. No te pareces a France —¡además, mentiroso!

Austria levanta una ceja.

—No en lo importante, ¿vale? Y di, venga... di que no soy solo un cabrero —exige.

—Eres un cabrero y un pastor.

—Österreich! —bufa. Este sonríe y se levanta, él le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Un pobre cabrero maloliente, un lechero desgraciado sin posibilidad de llegar a ser absolutamente nadie relevante en el mundo moderno. Un desperdicio de país y de gente que acabará invadido y muerto a manos de sus semejantes en su patético porvenir —hace un gesto absolutamente pomposo. Suiza hace cara de asco con el gesto.

—Ya quisieras que fuera todo eso. Deja de actuar pomposa y ridículamente —le mira a los ojos—. Que cuando haces eso, te pareces más a France.

—Las casas reales Europeas son las que son por algún motivo, cabrero.

—Ugh! ¡Y deja de llamarme así que voy a darte un golpe!

—No mereces un apelativo mejor, ni siquiera debería considerarte en lo más mínimo.

Suiza aprieta los puños y le fulmina, levantándose también.

—Pues no me consideres en lo más mínimo, tú solo eres un alzado idiota que no tiene idea...

—¿Idea de qué?

—¡De... nada! ¡De si debes considerarme o no! ¡Eres un pomposo, infantil y ridículo al que solo le importan las estúpidas reverencias y los nombres tontos! —se pica, en serio se pica solito. Bueno, no... No solito, con ayuda,

—La reverencias y los nombres son lo que dan identidad y porte a un hombre. Algún día lo entenderás y lamentarás no haberlas cuidado.

—¡Deja de actuar así! ¡Lo odio! —protesta acercándose a él y tomándolo del pañuelo.

—Es normal, te recuerda tú inferioridad —le sostiene la mirada sonriendo insolente.

—Que inferioridad me va a recordar, lo que me recuerda es que eres un debilucho que solo así puede defenderse —le empuja un poco, sin soltarle, de manera que pierda el equilibrio contra el sillón y pasa tal como quiere, por supuesto.

—Y lo que implica que aun así no tienes otra forma que reducirme que con tu fuerza bruta.

—Soy un cabrero, nein? Un lechero desgraciado, bruto, bestia y patético... no podrías esperar más de mí. ¿Me pregunto si acaso tú tienes alguna defensa para eso? —pregunta sin soltarle y en realidad sin ser tan bestia, porque lo tiene bien agarrado y solo le está empujando un poquito.

Entrecierra los ojos morados sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Eso o quizás podrías retirar lo que has dicho y admitir que soy más que un cabrero bestia y bruto, que es genuinamente delicado contigo —le empuja un poquito más, aunque baja una mano y le abraza suavemente de la cintura.

—Siempre... hay... maneras... —susurra suavemente abriéndole los pantalones—. Aunque no sean de tu agrado.

Suiza pega un saaaalto soltándole del cuello y dándole un manotazo en la mano, y di que te está abrazando que si no te caerías de espalda en el sillón.

—Österreeeeich!

El nombrado sonríe.

—Esos métodos son rastreros y viles... —protesta y luego se sonroja—. Y espero que solo los uses conmigo —intenta cerrarse el pantalón.

—¿Cuáles métodos? —sonríe de lado y se cruza de brazos.

—Esos, de toquetearme cuando quieras.

—No te estaba toqueteando, estaba buscando tu arma, ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Acaso crees que tendría ningún interés sexual por ti?

—Pues claro que... ¿Ah! ¿Sigues en eso? —protesta frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose, desviando la mirada. Se cruza de brazos—. Pues...

—Parece que por fin salen a la luz tus verdaderos y oscuros propósitos y deseos...

—¡No tengo ningún oscuro propósito y deseo!

—No lo parece, solo mírate.

—¡Pues tu empezaste a rebuscarme en los pantalones!

—Pobre desgraciado, tan necesitado que solo con un leve roce... —Austria tiene instintos suicidas últimamente.

—Cállateeee! —protesta levantando la mano y tapándole la boca con tanta fuerza que se caen ambos en el sillón.

El moreno aprieta los ojos porque igual no le gusta que le tire.

—¡No estoy necesitado! ¡Y no soy desgraciado! —asegura moviéndose para no aplastarle. Austria le mira con clara cara de burla, aun sin decir nada—. ¿Qué te pasa hoy que estás tan imposible? —Pregunta apretando los ojos—. ¿Estás teniendo regresiones? —sonrojado... No lo he dicho pero esta sonrojado desde hace siglos y le suelta un poquito la boca para que hable.

—Solo juego contigo —sonríe. Suiza le mira unos instantes porque en realidad lo sospechaba (que listo, Sherlock).

—Me HISTERIZAS en ese estado —responde con voz mucho más calmada—, eres insufrible... e insufrible. Y más insufrible —se acerca y le da un beso en los labios, rápido—. S-Sin embargo, claramente, me he vuelto casi inmune a tus ataques —susurra.

—¿Cómo no me habré dado cuenta?

—Al menos todo esto ha servido para algo... ahora tengo una cosa con la que molestarte —sentencia con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Decirme que me parezco a Frankreich? Que novedad.

—Pero el agregar el asunto de "tu bruder" ayuda en algo...

—Soy bruder de Preussen, puedo soportarlo.

—Y absolutamente nada te molesta, entonces —entrecierra los ojos, sonriendo un poquito.

—Imperturbable —le sonríe también.

Suiza traga saliva, levanta la mano y tira suave y delicadamente de Mariazell... sonrojándose un montón, quiero decirlo. Austria se sonroja y traga saliva reaccionando lo menos posible, pero sin poder evitar hacerlo, claro.

—I-Imperturbable, ¿seguro? —pregunta enredando el dedo en el mechoncito y volviendo a tirar... y está a punto de morirse él de lo nervioso, pero con todo no le tiemblan las manos de relojero. Más sonrojado, imposible.

Le sostiene la mirada aguantando lo que puede pero, no puede. Vamos a darle crédito por el intento... pero Suiza está decidido y además es más fácil con Mariazell que con otras partes. Se mueve un poquito y, horror, las fauces de suiza se abren... y capturan a Mariazell, evidentemente. Austria suelta un gemidito ni tan suave y ni tan contenido como quisiera.

Es que todo es mucho, mucho más simple cuando Suiza se entera de que Austria estaba jugando. Es como… Ohhhh, vale, ¡pues yo también puedo! Y acaba con Mariazell en la boca sin pensar...

Cuando eso pasa, Austria se reprime un poco menos volviendo a buscar en sus pantalones. Austria, los que van a morir te saludan.

Germania se retuerce junto a mí con la analogía pero Suiza está realmente poco enterado de ello... mira que no le va mal.

Ya, esas cosas que pasan. Ehm... Bueno. Creo que a estos dos si les vamos a dejar ahí, porque Suiza se enfada si les miramos. Liechtenstein espía.

Pues debe oír claramente que a su hermano este arreglo le gusta. Tampoco es que se necesite espiarle demasiado. Me informan que también se entera de que Suiza quiere mucho a Austria.

 **xoOXOox**

Germania entra a la sala de la casa... de la comuna en donde Britania y Galia están tomando té y hablando de... uff... esa conjetura es realmente arriesgada.

ES que con lo locas que están... Unicornios. Y me vi... decente. Naaaah, estarán criticando a alguien. A Egipto, por ejemplo. Sonaba como la víctima más probable.

Germania en realidad, lleva un ratito observándolas escondido detrás de la puerta de la cocina, un poquito nervioso. Quizás hoy para variar estén discutiendo sobre él, evidentemente de...

—... es buena parte de la espalda... —explica Britania sobre el tema de moda.

—Rome me ha comentado sobre ello —asiente Galia—. Pero no lo he visto.

—Hay que admitir que hace que se vea... —no completa la frase—, tienes que verlo.

—¿Sí? ¿Tan guapo está? ¿Cuándo va a hacérselo?

—No dije guapo —aclara Britania sonrojadita, encogiéndose de hombros—, no lo sé, va a hacérselo pronto según entiendo, creo que antes de navidad, depende de Rome —así como para no saber... sabes bastante.

—Ah, Roma mismo va a dibujárselo... Hay que ser muy fuerte, dicen que duele mucho. No sé cómo pueden hacerse esas cosas los chicos, yo no podría —Bueno, Galia, es que también... si hay alguien NO FUERTE, eres tú.

—Pues no solo es cuestión de chicos en realidad... aunque yo no me haría uno... —niega con la cabeza cuando se escucha el carraspeo inconfundible de los germanitos.

—¿Por qué... oh! —se detiene. Germania marcha con paso seguro hasta el centro de la sala, rojo como tomatillo, carraspea otra vez.

—Hola —sonríe Galia.

—E'Estaba... ehm... Hallo —mira a Britania un instante y luego a Galia.

Britania frunce el ceño sonrojada porque no pensaba que Germania estuviera siquiera en la casa y ellas dos hablando de él. "Yonodijequemegustara", se muere por gritar.

—¿Espiando? —pregunta la gala tranquilamente.

—Nein! Nein, de verdad. Yo solo quería hablar contigo, no estaba oyendo nada de lo que decían.

—Yonodijequemegustara —aclara Britania así como en tono desesperación.

Galia mira a Britania, de reojo—. No me veas así —además paranoica.

—¿Qué es lo que querías? —le la rubia sonríe a Germania.

—¿Podrías venir conmigo un instante? Lo siento, Britannien, es sobre —carraspeo—, Österreich.

—¿Qué le pasa? —levanta las cejas y se lleva las manos a la boca preocupada pero no se mueve.

—Nada, en realidad... —mira de reojo a Britania.

—What? —murmura ella antes de hacer un bufidito—. Bloody hell, really?

—¿Entonces por qué me asustas, Germania? —le mira desconsolada.

—Nein, nein, ¡no te asustes! Al contrario, solo quería... —mira a Britania otra vez, incómodo... de verdad se te da mal esto de las relaciones con las chicas, ¿verdad querido mío?—, y nein, solo decía por si no te interesaba...

—No, no... Ya me voy, al final tengo que calificar unos ensayos igual —murmura la británica levantándose y dejando su taza ahí—, al menos espero que laves mi taza.

—¿Si no me interesaba qué? ¿Pero por qué te vas? —Galia les mira a uno y otro.

—Pues es que él al parecer quiere hablar contigo muy en secretito —vaya, mira yo que pensé que solo se ponía celosa de Roma.

—Nein, nein, espera, Britannien. Solo es un minuto.

—¿En secretito? —Galia se vuelve a Germania, que se sonroja pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—Yo solo quiero hablar contigo un minuto.

—Te busco al rato para la cena, Galia —murmura Britania ignorando al germano.

—¿Y por qué Britania no puede oírlo?

—N-No es que no pueda... —vacila, porque en realidad por alguna razón le parece que sí es que no puede, porque se lo ha estado pensando desde hace unos cuantos días incluso.

—Pues entonces cuéntanos —sonríe—. Igual se lo contaré yo a ella luego.

Britania la cabrona se detiene en su camino hacia la puerta y sonríe malignilla.

—Galiaaa... —protesta un poquito Germania, ella sonríe tan feliz—. Quizás sea mejor que hablemos más tarde... —murmura.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues es que...

—JA! Es que no quiere que esté yo. Es decir, es en serio que le quieres decir un secretito —le acusa la pelirroja.

—¿Cuál secretito? —mira al germano,

—¡Solo quiero invitarte a cenar! —protesta tenso. Britania levanta las cejas... y para mañana TOOOODO el mundo lo sabraaaaa.

—Oh! ¿Una cita?

Germania abre la boca... y luego la cierra, y luego la abre otra vez... y luego la cierra.

—Quieres una cita conmigo... es eso, ¿no? —sonríe y mira a Britania de reojo. Esta está muda también, porque como todas las cosas que pasan en esta casa, TODAS, son competencia. Entre Helena y Britania, Germania está tachando su lista de personas con las que tener sexo en esa casa a una velocidad vertiginosa. Britania que no la invita a ella, sino a Galia. Y Helena... ni crea Germania que ha olvidado que Egipto le contó que Germania dice que no le gusta tanto.

—P-Pues... —carraspea pasándose una mano por el pelo—, ja. En parte. Aunque podemos... si me gustaría ir antes, podemos cenar antes, esta semana, antes del fin de semana.

—Ah, vamos el viernes —sonríe de nuevo—. Helena y Egipto salen también, tendrás la casa y a Roma para ti sola —asegura a Britania—. Quizás podrías pedirle que salga contigo.

Britania parpadea con esta perspectiva... Pensando que quizás no es del todo desagradable mientras Germania, querido mío, NO PUEDES TENERLO TODO, vacila un poco frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y yo para qué querría salir con ese idiota? —pregunta la británica pensando evidentemente como va a hacerle para que salgan, de repente bastante menos preocupada por Germania y Galia. Carraspea—. ¿A qué hora van a salir?

—A las siete —murmura Germania aun pensando en que ahora Britania va a estar con Roma el viernes... Se recuerda a si mismo que está harto de Roma, sacude un poco la cabeza. Galia sonríe feliz, porque le gusta que la hayan invitado a una cita, porque Germania le gusta.

—Seven. Fine! En realidad no me importa —Britania sonríe un poco de igual manera y va a la puerta otra vez, con más seguridad—, en fin, sigues teniendo que lavar mi taza, pasmao! Y nos vemos al rato, Galia!

Ella la saluda con la mano. Germania suelta el aire abruptamente cuando Britania sale, aunque se pone CONSIDERABLEMENTE más nervioso, rascándose la mejilla y mirando a Galia, que apoya la mejilla en la mano y le mira sonriéndole.

Él la mira pensando que es realmente muy bonita, acercándose al sillón y sentándose a su lado, todo lo delicadamente que puede.

—¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

—Aaa... —verán, es que la verdad pensaba solo llevarte a la cena con Austria, pero ahora que ya lo dicen y se ha dado la oportunidad, pues... —, un lugar de comida... muy buena —aprieta los ojos pensando que esa debe ser la frase más estúpida que ha dicho en toda su vida.

—Oh! ¿Cuál? ¿Es uno que no conozco?,

—No sé cuáles conozcas... —responde sinceramente pensando que seguro Roma la ha llevado a más de alguno y... maldita sea, es tan complejo competir con Roma—, pero es uno de esos que tienen velitas y están a media luz.

Galia se sonroja un poco y hace un caída de parpados.

—Me sorprende mucho de ti, le pediré a Britania que me acompañé a comprarme un vestido bonito para la ocasión —asegura.

Germania parpadea y se sonroja a juego con la gala. Un vestido además, ¡uno nuevo! El tendrá entonces que comprarse un traje... no, no va a comprarse un traje, tiene bastantes que le ha mandado Alemania, pero tendrá que ser de traje. Vacila un poco, pensando que seguramente tendría que decirle algo bonito o algo así. ¿Qué haría Roma en esta situación? PORDIOSANTOPORFAVORDEJADEESTAROBSESIONADOCONROMA.

—Vestido nuevo m-me gustaría, ja —carraspea y asiente, sonrojándose.

Ella estira una mano y le hace una caricia. Germania carraspea abriendo los ojos como platos. ¿He comentado que no tiene IDEA de cómo hacer esto? ¿Ni la más remota? Porque además es Roma el que lo busca siempre, y él es el que va y las medio viola, aunque Galia siempre se portó bastante más cooperadora que Britania y que Helena, pero... de todos modos. Suda un poco en realidad, lo sabe. Haz algo, haz algo... hazalgo. Pareces idiota aquí sentado sin hacer nada, ¡al menos no te quites! ¡Y estas no son las chicas de Helena! Que siempre están cien por ciento seguras de lo que quieren hacer pero él nunca se entera bien a bien, termina por hacerlo mal, sin embargo a Galia sí que la conoce, debería ser más fácil... ¿no? Aunque no sepa salir con una chica que conoce.

—Quedamos entonces el... el viernes con vestido —murmura y asiente para sí mismo. Vacila. Sí, ha pensado en esto antes y le ha parecido apropiado por completo tratándose de Galia, la madre de su hijo. Además seguro Roma lo hace cada vez. Se acerca con bastante seguridad y cuando está a unos diez centímetros de su boca, se detiene.

Ella le pone la mano en la mejilla y le acaricia suavemente con el pulgar, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, sin apartarse.

Germania hace un análisis rápido de la situación, antes de acercarse un poco más. Si ya se han besado, hombre, se han besado en esta misma casa, tampoco es tan raro. Solo que siempre es para tener sexo, no porque vayan a salir. ¿O van a tener sexo ahora? Germania sigue bastante perdido, la verdad, cuando le pone los labios encima.

Ella le besa con su suavidad y languidez característica. Taaan diferente al romano. Ok, vale, Germania tienes prohibido mencionarlo. Ojos en blanco.

La realidad es que Galia le gusta, solo que no sabíamos... no esperaba que fueran a cenar antes de ir con Austria y Suiza en realidad, Germania piensa... a la mitad del beso... en ¿qué demonios sigue ahora? ¿Sexo sucio en la sala? ¿Llevársela al cuarto? Le pone una mano en la cintura.

Galia se separa con suavidad.

Germania sigue con la imagen del sexo sucio en la cabeza. ¡Hombres! Se relame y la mira, la verdad... esperando a que ella le diga qué hacer.

—Ahora ve a prepararlo todo —le sonríe.

—¿A... prepararlo todo? —pregunta un poquito descolocado.

—¿Ya está todo?

—¿Hablas de la cena?

—Claro. En realidad es que quiero ir a hablar de ti con Britania.

—Ohh... —vacila un poco. Sí, no hay sexo sucio en la sala, lo siento chico, ya será el viernes—, ehm, hablar de mí. Bueno, entonces voy a averiguar donde vamos a cenar y prepararlo todo. ¿Algo más que tenga que preparar además de eso?

—Lo que tú quieras, tú eres quien me lleva.

—Ja —se separa un poco de ella y se pone de pie así como medio de golpe—. Hablaremos también de Österreich y le diré que cenaremos el sábado con él.

Galia parpadea sin esperárselo.

—Oh.

—W-Was? —vacila,

—Nada, está bien —asiente.

—Nein, nein, dime —pide sentándose otra vez, un poquito más lejos de ella.

—No, No sabía que saldríamos también el sábado... con Austria.

—Te dije. ¿No te dije? Es que hablé con él, y... bueno, quería que fuéramos a cenar.

—No, no me lo habías dicho... quizás podríamos ir con Francia también.

—Nein.

—¿Eh? Con Francia y con Roma, podríamos ir los cinco, sería bonito,

—Nein! Nein, Galia, bitte. Vamos nosotros dos y Österreich... y Schweiz, que es el bru... el.. novio de Österreich.

Parpadea, él la mira esperando el veredicto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Österreich no se lleva bien con Frankreich, y yo no quiero que vaya Rom...

—Ah... ¿Por qué no? ¿No estás bien con él y por eso me has invitado a una cita? —mano en la rodilla. ¡¿Por todos los cielos, cómo demonios se había enterado?!

—W-Was? —carita culpable—. Nein. Nein, estamos... bueno, normal, es un imbécil y no estamos de ninguna manera. ¿Por qué no hablamos de esto el viernes en la cena? Es decir, de la cena con Österreich, no de Rom —mira la mano que le ha puesto en la rodilla.

—Bueno, dime entonces —le aprieta un poco con mucha suavidad.

Germania se humedece los labios y le pone la mano, grande y fuerte, encima de la de Galia que debe ser bastante delicada, aunque seguro tendrá dedos de pianista.

—Vamos a olvidarnos de que existe Rom y su estúpida familia por unos días —en realidad no sé a quién se lo dice, si a Galia o a sí mismo.

—Deberías arreglar eso —le sonríe.

—Galia... —ella le mira a los ojos—. Estoy harto de Rom, ja y quisiera... salir contigo, mejor —indica sinceramente—, lo he pensado bastante.

—Bien —se apoya un poco sobre el intento de sonrisa nerviosa sajona.

—Entonces el viernes —le mira, sonrojándose porque otra vez la tiene ceeeerca.

—Sí.

Él asiente aun medio paralizado.

—Ehm... bueno, voy a ir a prepararlo —murmura mente cuadrada porque eso le ha pedido antes.

—Bien.

Germania se mueve un poquito porque como está levemente encima de él y es taaaaaan frágil, sepa dios si se rompe si se quita con fuerza, pero consigue levantarse.

Galia inclina la cabeza y le mira sonriendo. Él le sonríe de vuelta con esa sonrisa que tiene Suiza que en realidad es más nervios que sonrisa.

—Ehm... ¿Ya me puedo ir? —pregunta vacilando un poco y mirándola de reojo.

La gala asiente con suavidad, sonriendo de lado en un gesto característico de Austria. Germania levanta una ceja, porque a ratos la había olvidado, notando claramente a Austria en su madre. Eso le hace sonreír a el un poquitín, de lado tambíen y asentir antes de salir casi CORRIENDO de ahí de lo nerviosito que está,

Ella se acomoda el pelo, se levanta y se va a buscar a Britania.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	6. Chapter 6

Britania saca su teléfono en cuanto sale de la sala y marca el número de Roma.

—Ave! —responde casi enseguida porque lo tenía en las manos, esa suerte has tenido, se oye bastante ruido de fondo tipo gritos y eco.

—Hello, ehm... Rome.

—¿Qué pasa? Ya voy para allá, ¿queréis que compre algo para la cena?

—Oh! Yes... ¡tarta de jamón y queso! Pero no es eso para lo que te hablaba.

—Vale, pasaré por la tienda despu... —se oye como unos ruidos raros—. Ave? Britania? Me oyes?,

—What? Rome? Rooome? Hello?,

—Se me ha caído el teléfono, perdona, no es tan fácil desnudarse con una sola mano —risas,

—¿Desnudarte? ¿Dónde estás? —pregunta sonrojándose.

—En el vestuario de la piscina, en la universidad, acabo de salir y voy ducharme, ¿también quieres que te cuente como lo hago? —solo por el tono ya se intuye la sonrisita,

—Nooo! Shut up! Sabes... Estoy... Estoy cerca de la casa, ¿podrías pasar por mí?

—¿Estás segura? —risas—. ¿Dónde estás?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Por qué no? Estoy... —lo piensa—. En la cafetería que está en esa avenida ancha y la vía de... Hombre, ¡en el de siempre!

—Pues dices que no quieres que te cuente como me meto bajo el agua caliente y dejo que recorra todo mi cuerpo desnudo y frío hasta calentarlo...

—Rome! Shutup! ¡No me describas tu baño! —protesta riéndose un poquito.

El latino se ríe y se mete a la ducha con el teléfono, envolviéndolo en un plástico, porque ya se ha cargado tres con el agua y dejándolo en un estante, en manos libres.

—Luego tomo una esponja y la lleno de jabón blanco y espeso que se me asemeja a otra cosa y la paso suavemente por todos los pliegues de los tersos músculos de mi cuerpo pensando en tus manos acariciándomelos, dejándolos resbaladizos y relucientes.

—¡¿Cómo que parece otra cosa?! Rome! —protesta ella, aunque bien que se lo está imaginando a la perfección.

—Los brazos con los que te abrazo... el pecho donde apoyas tu cabeza al dormir... el cuello —suspira de una de esas maneras... ejem—. Donde me besas y te escondes cuando te avergüenzas...

La pelirroja está roja como tomate, escondida en la sala, sentada en el sillón, calladito sin hacer ruido pero esto es más fácil al teléfono.

—Shutup... —susurra.

—Sigo imaginando tus manos sobre mí al bajar por el abdomen hasta las caderas y la sola proximidad me estremece así que avergonzado decido seguir por las caderas, los muslos y allí a donde tu casi nunca te atreves a llegar —sigue describiendo.

Britania tiene una hemorragia nasal casi fulminante porque lo está imaginando VIVIDAMENTE.

—Habiendo ganado unos minutos al recorrer mis piernas, llegar al punto concreto, hace crecer mis ansias en vez de calmar realmente mi cuerpo y echo de menos el tacto suave de tus manos en mi masculinidad en comparación con esta pobre esponja para hacer más vívida la fantasía... —gime un poco.

—Waaaaaaah... —susurra histeeeeeerica, ella sonrojada y a punto del colapso—. Stop! Stop stop stop!

—Ugh, no es un buen momento para que me pidas que pare —se ríe igual, metiendo la cabeza bajo el agua, dándole a la fría.

—I hate YOU and your stupid. Estás... —vacila un instante— ¡castigado!

—¿Castigado cómo?

—Castigado... Vas a tener que pagarme el viernes.

—¿Pagarte el viernes? ¿Pagarte qué? —pregunta lavándose el pelo,

—El castigo. Vas a tener que llevarme a cenar, eso es.

Roma mira la bolsa del teléfono un segundo,

—Oh, cielos, ¿y tener una cita contigo? No sé si seré capaz de soportarlo —la pica.

—WHAT?! Noooo! ¡Yo no dije nada de citas!

—Mejor, porque eso me molestaría en sobre manera —sale de la ducha, secándose y saluda a alguien de por ahí con la mano.

—Yo NO QUIERO cenar contigo pero tú eres tan GUARRO, que tienes que pagar por tus asquerosidades.

—Yo tampoco quiero cenar contigo, pero ahora que sé que te molestan, voy a hacer más asquerosidades aun si puedo. Así que... ¿dónde quieres cenar?

—En un sitio que no sea italiano. No los soporto.

—Estás en Italia, cariño, aquí hasta los restaurantes de esa cosa que prepara tu hijo son italianos... y se nota porque es comestible lo que preparan.

—Entonces a donde quieras pero que consigas que me guste, lo cual es prácticamente imposible —bufa.

—Creo que mejor elegiré uno del que me han hablado para molestarte, en la caelius... seguro vas a odiarlo con toda tu alma.

—Why?

—Porque es una Trattoria italiana, así que no puedes elegir plato y está arriba del todo desde donde se puede ver una buena vista de la ciudad que tanto te repugna.

—¡No quiero ir a ninguna tratory Of the demons!

—Por eso es que vamos a ir —risas.

—Pero esos sitios son ruidosos y... Así. No llevarías ahí a... Por ejemplo... —carraspeito—, Galia,

—¿A Galia? —descolocado—. ¿Quieres que venga también?,

—¡No! ¡Sólo estoy diciendo que no la llevarías ahí! ¿Por qué a mí sí?

—Porque ella es una bella princesa sofisticada y tú eres una bruja maligna y calculadora.

—Pues a ver si me llevas a un sitio sofisticado, entonces.

—Para ir a un sitio sofisticado, tienes que vestirte y comportarte como una princesa.

—No sé qué estás insinuando, pero claro que puedo comportarme bien y se vestirme bien también.

—Bien... ¿qué te parece en uno de los barcos que pasean por el Tíber?

—¿Ves? ¡Y tú queriéndome llevar a una tratory horrible! —se sonroja pero sonríe pensando que va a tener que ir a preguntarle a Galia que demonios ponerse en el barco tal.

—Bien, pero ahí no se va a una cena de castigo, que conste —se ríe igual acabando de vestirse—. ¿Dónde has dicho que vaya a recogerte?

—Sí que va a ser una cena de castigo para ti. Y... Ya no necesito que vayas por mí, ya llegue a casa.

—Ah, bien, entonces solo paso por la tienda. ¿Sabes qué creo? Que te molestaría mucho que te dijera que no me importa llevarte a cenar a un sitio caro y sofisticado.

—Shut up! ¡Yo sé que te molesta! Y además... No le puedes decir a nadie.

—Ah... ¿y por qué no? —tan divertido.

—Es parte del castigo.

—¿Para que sea una cita secreta con tu amante bandido?

—No, stupid. Para que nadie lo sepa.

—Está bien, nadie sabrá que me has castigado por hacerte juego eróticos por teléfono.

—¡Son TUS juegos eróticos! ¡Yo no hice nada! —protesta apretando los ojos—. ¡Ya me voy!

—¡Hasta luego! ¡Piensa en conseguir un vestido como es debido!

—Shut up! —chilla apretando los ojos y colgando histeriquita—. GALIAAAAAAAA.

 **xoXOXox**

De hecho, justamente. Germania no iba a decirle... A ir con él a decirle pero si Roma le pregunta... No va a mentirle.

Que Roma se entere... cuando ya esté en el barquito con Britania o al volver, la cosa es que Roma no le va a decir que sale con Britania tampoco igual que nunca le dice cuando sale con nadie, que no sea él.

Galia puede vivir hasta el viernes sin coincidir con Roma si hace falta. Así que el romano va a ignorarle como si fuera una silla, vale, vale... Pues no va a enterarse.

No es que le ignore, es que Roma sabe que le dan celos, por eso le va a decir solo si le pregunta directamente o le propone algo para el viernes. Tampoco creo que Roma este tan interesado por su presencia cuando vuelva con Britania

Germania no va a preguntarle directamente, entonces no va a enterarse.

Nunca, nuncaaaaa, a no ser que Germania empiece a hacer el cafre y a ponerse nervioso y a actuar raro, que será como ¿qué estás haciendo?

Creo que Germania va a evitar a Roma lo más posible esta semana, porque eso puede pasar. Le dirá si algún día pregunta a modo "ja, estoy saliendo con Galia"

Además es que no es difícil distraer a Roma con cualquieras de las otras cosas de las que está pendiente.

De hecho, de Germania no esta tan pendiente, ya lo hemos dicho antes, con que Germania canalice su histeria hacia el trabajo...Todo estará bien.

Puede que Roma ni se dé cuenta hasta que Germania aparezca el domingo sonriendito si todo va bien.

Si le consuela, no está tan pendiente de él, pero aun así si lo está más que de las demás cosas. Lo que pasa es que también es especialista en encontrar cosas de las que estar pendiente. Yo no sé cómo es capaz de manejarlo todo sin volverse loco.

Germania asegura que él sí sabe.

Está loco y punto.

Germania dice que dice que está pendiente, pero en realidad sólo se enfoca en lo que le conviene o interesa, y de manera bastante superficial. Dirían por ahí... El que mucho abarca poco aprieta.

Él puede pasarse tres meses enfadado sin que Roma recuerde que existe y luego además le dice que sí, que son pareja...

En realidad sí... es que... en serio, da clases de un temario bastante complejo, seguramente más de una asignatura, asiste a clases de ingeniería, se mete en cosas del gobierno, tiene cinco amantes... e incontables amigos, cose, esculpe, nada, tiene seis hijos de los que de cuatro está bastante pendiente y aún tiene tiempo de ir a coquetearles a los hijos de los demás, meterse en asuntos de bolsa, comprarse ropa una vez al mes y enterarse de cosas que pasan por toda la ciudad para ir... al estilo... teatro, partidos de futbol, exposiciones de arte. Alguien debería ir a ver si no se está medicando para no dormir, en serio me preocupa... ¿Será el café?

Germania insiste... ¿Quién querría un amante así? (Ya se está volviendo a encarrilar), No creo que tengas que preocuparte, si siempre hizo lo mismo, sólo que más espaciado. Ahora todo está junto... Pero no lo hace mucho mejor.

En realidad siempre hizo lo mismo, solo que antes eran cosas de estado y ahora es por gusto.

Supongo que cuando se entere que está saliendo con Galia... Va a ir a tirársela.

Germania no te enerveeees.

Si se enerva, ¡es que a él le engañó! ¡Le dijo cosas!

Huy... lo que va a hacer es montarle una ESCENA, SE VA A ENFADAR MUCHO.

¿Con Germania? ¿Se va a enfadar con Germania?

Una cosa es que salga a cenar y luego se la tire en plan... bueno, eso. Que mejor que no se entere hasta DESPUES.

Si será cínico.

Y otra es que se meta en una relación formal con ella sin haberle dicho nada.

Pues él está en una relación formal con todas, Galia incluida.

No.

Si será mentiroso.

Él va, se las tira de tanto en tanto y las quiere mucho, pero no es lo mismo.

Yo sólo digo que a ojos de Germania él esta como con él, con todos.

Galia debe estar... no sé, en su cuarto.

De hecho... Britania sale del comedor donde había estado escuchando a Roma y se topa de frente con un muy sonrojado Germania. Un gato de los de Egipto que se ha colado por la ventana,

—Oh... —la bruta de Britania le pisa la cola al gato—, ohh...

Germania carraspea y la mira con el ceño un poco fruncido, este mete un salto y la araña toda la pierna.

—Bloody hell! —patadita al gato, apretando los ojos y saltando. El gato vuelve a arañarla antes de irse corriendo entre muchos, MUCHOS insultos por parte de la Británica.

Germania vacila un poco queriéndole decir algo, pero sin tener ni idea de qué.

— _I will shut up if you shut up, ok?_ —sisea Britania una vez que termina su larga lista de insultos.

Germania levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco pero generalmente estos dos se entienden así, de manera escueta. Finalmente carraspea, como señal de entendimiento.

—Galia está en la sala. Te busca.

—Good. No has traído mi taza para lavarla —murmura Britania medio fulminándole por esto, pero al final no está de tan mal humor en realidad—. Olvídalo. Just shut up.

Britania saaale del comedor al pasillo entrando a la sala, sonrojaaada. Galia le sonríe.

—Stupid bloody cat, te juro que voy a arrancarle las uñas una por una —protesta acercándose al sillón y mirándose la pierna.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—¡Uno de los gatos de esa zorra! ¡Mira cómo me dejó la pierna! —se sienta a su lado.

—Oh, pobrecita...

—¿Qué te dijo Germania? —laaaaaaa sutil.

—Me va a llevar a una cita a un lugar con velitas y luego el sábado con mi hijo mayor... el que está de novio con el tuyo no, el otro...

—Ehm... —la mira—, pongamos que te llevara a uno de los restaurantes que son un barco flotando en el río...

—¿Ahí te va a llevar Roma? ¡Son muy románticos!,

Britania se sonroja hasta la punta de los pies porque evidentemente NO ha dicho eso. Ni quería que así lo entendiera... pero esta es Galia. Aprieta los ojos.

—¿Q-Qué te pondrías?—sigue preguntando cual si no hubiera adivinado.

—Oh! Yo le he dico a Germania que me compraría un vestido nuevo, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo y vemos uno para ti? —propone.

—¡U-Un... vestido nuevo? ¿Necesito un vestido nuevo? —se muerde el labio.

—Venga, ¡será divertido! ¡Así no voy yo sola! —lloriquea un poco tomándola de las manos.

—Pero Galiaaaa... —la deja, acostumbrada a la gala, sonrojada y mirándola solo de reojito—. No vamos a probarnos todos los vestidos que haya en el mundo antes de elegir uno.

—Todos no, solo los que se vean bonitos —sonríe—. ¿Mañana por la tarde?

Britania hace un mohín.

—Solo si vamos al cine también...

—Bueno, pero una de esas de miedos y tiros y monstruos feos no, que no me gustan y no las entiendo.

—Vaaaaale, una comedia romántica de esas que te gustan —hace los ojos en blanco, sonriendo, pensando que va a intentar buscar algo en la muestra de cine a ver si puede no ser comedia romántica idiota. Si, a Britania le gusta ir al cine.

Prepárate para la tarde de estrógenos, a ver si se te pega algo femenino. Asiente.

Además, ni te quejes tanto que dice Roma que bien que te gustan en plan placer culpable y siempre sales como muy víctima diciendo "está bien, si no hay más remedio te llevaré yo, Galia".

No es verdad... Ejem, pero es genial que pueda echarle la culpa.

Que te imaginamos todos... Galia "quiero ir a ver esta peli" *todos silban* Britania "veeeenga, voy contiiiigo" y Roma "Ah, espera, ¿es esta la que dices? Ya voy yo" y Britania "he dicho que voy YO con ella. YO voy con ella porque soy muy sacrificada. A ti no te va a gustar" y Roma "pero si, es la que dicen que es de amor y de..." "HE DICHO QUE NO TE VA A GUSTAR", diez segundos más tarde "a mí tampoco, pero a mí me da igual ir al cine porque si"

Y además muy monamente... De manera casual, salen a hacer compras de cosas femeninas de esas que tienen placer culpable. Casualmente vuelven con zapatos nuevos... y meriendan té con crêppes de chocolate mientras bitchean de algo. Y Britania actúa como niña por pocas veces.

¿Qué vestido le va a elegir a Galia? Quizás uno... azul marino porque van en barco, marinera de rayas.

 **xoOXOox**

—¿No me veo... Extraña? —pregunta Britania al espejo el viernes en el cuarto de Galia.

—Te ves bonita —responde mientras se maquilla un poco—. Ven, que voy a pintarte los ojos,

—Pero no me dejes como Egipto, Galia... detesto esos ojos horrendos esos que se pinta.

—No, ella se pinta mucho, yo solo te haré una pequeña línea y verás que grandes se te ven tus ojos, que los tienes muy bonitos y verdes. La británica se muerde el labio sentándose junto a ella.

—¿Estás... ehm... nerviosa?

—Un poquito, siempre dan nervios antes de las citas, es divertido. Cierra los ojos.

—¡No es una cita! —chilla—, es un castigo.

—¿Por qué le castigas? —le dibuja con cuidado.

—Por... idiota. Dijo cosas que no debía decir por teléfono.

—¿Cosas? Oí que le mandabas callar.

—Como siempre... ya le conoces —susurra sonrojada, tratando de desviar la mirada, pero es realmente complejo conseguir eso cuando Galia te está pintando los ojos.

—No sé, siempre dice muchas cosas.

—Cosas asquerosas y guarras... —sí, esto es porque eres Galia, nada más,

—Oh... ¿y por qué te dijo esas cosas?

—Pues porque... es Rome. ¡Seguro a ti también te dice cosas así!

—A mí no me dice cosas asquerosas, sabe que no me gustan.

—A mí me las dice para molestarme.

—Ah, sí, a él le gusta mucho molestarte.

—Porque es un idiota. A mí me gusta también molestarlo a él y que sufra, por eso va a llevarme a cenar.

—En realidad es divertido veros.

—¿Lo es? —la mira con el ojo que no está siendo pintado.

—Sí, siempre parecéis tan entretenidos y siempre hacéis pensar en cuando vais a besaros.

—WHAAAAT?

—Es verdad.

—¡Deja de decirme esas cosas, Galia! ¡Sabes que yo no las hago! —protesta apretando los ojos.

—Deberías, besa muy bien.

—Y vas a... ¿qué vas a hacer con Germania? —pregunta Britania hartándose un poco de que esté sobre ella, haciéndose bolita.

—No lo sé, no sé dónde me va a llevar —da una vuelta de sí misma, feliz, ahora que ya ha acabado.

—No sabía que Germania hiciera estas cosas... es como algo más de Rome.

—A mí también me sorprendió, pero... quizás ha aprendido finalmente. No me molesta para nada, es muy entregado en la cama y cada vez aprende más, si además pasamos un poco de tiempo antes de ir es más bonito. Aunque creo que está enfadado con Rome.

—¿Enfadado con Rome? —levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo.

—Quizás podrías hablarlo con él.

—Pero si están enfadados... no es tan malo. Look, ahora tu vas a salir con Germania y esas cosas... ¿cuál es el problema?

—No me gusta que la gente este enfadada aunque me gusten ellos.

—Why? No están enfadados contigo y nos conviene.

—Eso es un poco feo, Britania.

—No lo es... solo es una cuestión de conveniencia, Galia...

La rubia se encoge de hombros,

—¿A qué hora va a venir Germania por... —tocan la puerta—... ti? ¡Oh! ¡¿Es él?!,

—¡Oh! —sonríe y se sonroja un poco, corriendo a abrir. Germania, con un ramo de flores está parado en la puerta. Cortesía de Helena.

—Oh! —levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco.

Germania está sonrojaaaado, muy peinado, muy trajeado.

—T-Te... ehm... Galia —carraspea—, ha-hallo,

—Allô —sonríe y le pone las manos en los hombros. Germania se sonroja más y la mira de arriba a abajo en la medida de lo que puede pensando que está MUUUUUUY bonita. Parpadea.

Galia se acerca y le da un beso suave. El sajón se sonroja cerrando los ojos y devolviéndoselo. Ella se separa pronto con una risita suave.

—Estás muy guapo.

—Tú... Tú estás... Por Odín —la mira de arriba a abajo, sonrojándose torpemente, idiotizado.

—Gracias —mira las flores—. ¿Son para mí?

—Ahh... flores, ja, ja —se lo extiende con mucha cuidado porque Helena lo ha sermoneado bastante.

Lo toma, mirando a Britania de reojo. Que está a punto de caerse de la cama de estar espiando.

—Muchas gracias —beso en la mejilla—. Lo dejaré aquí, pero me llevare una —la elige y se la pone en el pelo.

—Ohh. Esa, ehm... es buena idea. ¿Te ayudo? —sí, Germania, sí... todo lo torpe que puedes ser, seguro vas a poderle ayudar.

—Ya está —sonríe—. ¿Te gusta?

Britania hace los ojos en blanco con los balbuceos.

—Ja —sinceroooooote.

Galia sonríe y parpadea lentamente. Germania sigue parado como soldadito de plomo ahí en medio, recuerda algo que le dijo Helena.

—Me gusta mucho tu vestido —suelta como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria... sí, ya le dijiste que te gustaba de todas maneras posibles.

—Gracias —le toma del brazo—. ¿Nos vamos?

—See you... —susurra Britania nerviosita por lo que sigue en realidad, pero contenta.

—¡Buena suerte! —le guiña un ojo la gala.

—You... too —le sonríe sonrojada.

—¿Con quién hablas?

Galia sonríe y se vuelve al sajón esperando que se la lleve.

—Contigo.

—Oh. Espero que te guste este sitio al que iremos...

—Seguro que sí ¿dónde es?

—En la terraza de un hotel —indica—, se ve la ciudad. Fui ayer en la tarde a comprobar y si tiene velas y está bonito.

—¡Oh! ¡Que romántico! —asegura feliz.

—Busqué en la computadora que me dieron mis hijos qué restaurante podría ser bonito para ir a cenar —indica completamente orgulloso de haber conseguido encontrar el restaurante solo.

—Ah, esas cosas... no sé cómo podéis entenderlas, me hago un lío con todos esas lucecitas y cosas.

—Parece más complicado de lo que es —se tardó toda la mañana del miércoles en conseguir prender la computadora y buscar algo en internet. Vuelve a mirarla de reojo tratando de no caminar todo lo rápido que quisiera hacia el coche, visiblemente incómodo en todos los aspectos posibles—. Y tenemos que ir en coche.

—Me gusta mucho ir en coche porque ves como si el mundo pasara corriendo por delante de ti, como en esa... la tele.

—Bueno, si te subes con Rom, definitivamente es como si toda tu vida pasara frente a ti y estuvieras a punto de morir —abre la puerta de la casa, sale delante de Galia y luego recuerda lo que Helena le ha dicho. Vacila y la toma de la cintura, mira al suelo y recuerda el día que la encontró perdida en Paris. Vacila un poco más—. ¿Te cargo hasta el coche?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —parpadea sin entender lo que hace. Helena le dijo "déjala salir antes que tu", se caballeroso.¡NO te dijo cárgala!

—Ehh... no sé, quizás pisar las piedras te parecía incómodo o... —se sonroja más sintiéndose idiota y desviando la mirada—. Olvídalo. Camina.

—Ah... era bonito que me levantaras —un poco decepcionada.

Germania parpadea descolocado, mirándola antes de encogerse de hombros y cargarla con la misma facilidad que cargaría a una muñequita de trapo. Al menos no se la echa al hombro.

Galia sonríe tomándole del cuello y mueve las piernas con gracia acomodándose.

—Es fácil cargarte, creo que podría cargarte todo el tiempo, como a Österreich cuando era pequeño.

—Es que eres muy fuerte —parpadeo lento y caricia en el cuello.

El sajón tiene un escalofrío y traga saliva, andando a grandes zancadas hacia el coche, mirándola de reojo.

—Tengo que advertirte algo —confiesa al llegar al coche.

—¿De qué? —baja las piernas con suavidad.

—Me cuesta trabajo hacer estas cosas y salir y hablar con la gente —pero si Helena te dijo que NO fueras a decirle eso—. Si te aburres me dices.

—¿Por qué te cuesta trabajo?

—No sé, nunca encuentro de qué hablar.

—Oh, un pobre príncipe mudo —ya empezamos. Germania parpadea.

—Mudo... mudo tampoco, solo es un poco difícil... —vacila aun abrazándola de la cintura, aunque le ha bajado los pies, moviéndose un poco para abrir la puerta de su lado y recordando que Helena le ha dicho que la suba a ella primero. Vuelve a cargarla. Galia levanta las cejas mirando lo que hace—. Vas del otro lado tú, yo voy a conducir —explica incómodo.

—Ah... vale —sonríe, ni te creas que hubiera conducido, la sientas en el asiento del conductor y cuando tú te sientas te mira esperando a que hagas algo, seguramente arrancar. Aun teniendo ella el volante delante.

El sajón se detiene del lado correcto y la baja del todo sin abrirle la puerta.

—Helena me dijo que no te dijera eso de que no lo hago bien, pero me pareció importante que lo supieras.

—En realidad no entiendo por qué estamos saliendo —asegura.

—Oh... —se humedece los labios y la mira a los ojos unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada—. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?,

—No es una cosa que tú hagas en general, es más algo como de Roma... él si me lleva algunas veces a cenar o a esas cosas de música.

—Él lleva a todo el mundo a cenar —murmura soltándola del todo. Carraspea un poco y se sonroja—. Y yo estoy harto de esperar a que cene con todos y de cenar yo solo, así que pensé que quizás podría ser yo el que te llevara a ti a cenar todas las veces.

—Oh... ¿A ti no te lleva?

Germania la mira, preguntándose cómo es que de todo lo que le dijo y tanto trabajo le costó sobre ser él el que la llevara a cenar todas las veces... de todo, la pregunta de Galia es "¿A ti no te lleva?"

—Ja, de vez en cuando. Pero yo no soy... yo no estoy... —se revuelve mirando al suelo y sacando las llaves del coche—, ¿vamos a cenar?

—Sí.

El sajón asiente dándole la vuelta al coche con el ceño fruncido. Ella se sienta dentro tranquilamente.

Germania se sube al coche y cierra la puerta con una poca más de fuerza de la apropiada, otra vez nervioso con el tema de conversación que al parecer siempre que fluye, fluye hacia donde él no quiere: Roma.

—Ponte el cinturón —murmura poniéndose el suyo mecánicamente, tratando de calmarse y recordando que los métodos bruscos con Galia NO FUNCIONAN. Prende el coche concentrándose en los temas posibles de plática.

—Ay, es que es tan feo...

—Pero es que tienes que ponértelo, es como el casco en la vespa —el cuadrado.

—Ese no me gusta porque me despeina,

—Este no te despeina, tienes que ponértelo... bitte.

Ella suspira y lo hace.

—¿Entonces me sacarías a cenar todas las veces... y cuando fuera con él iríamos los tres?

Germania, que ya se hacía lejos, muy lejos del tema, levanta las cejas con esto.

—Pues había pensado que quizás no era necesario que... —se humedece los labios—, salieras con él. Especialmente si sales conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si salgo yo contigo ya no necesitarías salir con él —explica frunciendo un poco el ceño y arranca el coche.

—Mmm... ¿Y cuando tú salgas con él, vendré yo?

Él se piensa un poquito más esa respuesta antes de mirarla de reojo y sonrojarse un poco.

—Yo tampoco saldré con él, para qué... si saldría contigo que solo saldrías conmigo. Así a ti y a mí nos daría igual lo que hace.

Galia le mira unos instantes y luego se echa a reír. El sajón frunce un poco el ceño y le mira otra vez de reojo, por un poco más de tiempo, sin tener IDEA de cómo interpretar que se ría de su propuesta. Si era completamente seria y se la había pensado con bastante cuidado.

—Was?

—Es divertido, muy moderno. Sería como hacen los niños ahora.

—Un... poco, ja, pero así no habría que enfadarse...

—¿Enfadarse?

—Bueno, quizás no tengas que decirme qué te parece ahora —se revuelve oooootra vez.

—Es que no podemos dejar de salir con Roma.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque nos quiere y se pondría muy triste... Y tú también te pondrías muy triste y le echarías de menos y a mí me gustáis mucho los dos.

Él hace los ojos en blanco.

—No estoy seguro de que se entere, en realidad, pero yo no voy a ponerme triste por él —murmura con el ceño fruncido

—No se puede destruir el amor verdadero.

Gruñe un poco pensando que claro que Galia no querría dejar de salir con Roma.

—¿O es que estás enamorado de mi ahora? Es raro porque no lo he notado.

Germania parpadea otra vez y le mira de reojo, revolviéndose otra vez ¿enamorado? por qué usar esa palabra.

—No estoy enamorado de nadie —responde en automático y carraspea—. Mira, Galia, a mí me gustas... y vamos a ir a cenar.

Ella le mira a modo de "aja?"

—Y... —trata de recordar alguna de las cosas que suele decirle Helena sobre las parejas y eso—, y... olvidemos a Rom.

—Vale —sonríe.

—¿Qué... piensas de Österreich? Tengo que explicarte algo al respecto de por qué estaba sorprendido la última vez —cambia de tema.

—Ah —sonríe—. Es muy apuesto, como Francia... tan morenito... me alegra que creciera bien.

Él parpadea una vez más.

—Ja, supongo que es bastante apuesto. Aunque Frankreich es... bueno, son diferentes. Österreich es mucho menos molesto —carraspeo—. Bueno, lo que tengo que decirte es que él no sabía que eres su madre.

—¿Por qué no?

—No se lo dije, porque ya no estabas y nunca preguntó —responde mirándola de reojo. Germania, no me extraña que las citas te vayan mal...

—Pero France sí lo sabía.

—Frankreich es hijo de Rom —murmura—, él debe haber preguntado.

—¿Por qué dices que es molesto? A mí me gusta mucho, es muy guapo,

—Porque cuando era pequeño ya era molesto. Fastidiaba, toqueteaba y daba besos.

—¡Ah! que mono —sonríe.

—Nein, no era mono. Hablaba todo el tiempo de abrazos... particulares o especiales o no sé qué y estaba obsesionado —hace los ojos en blanco—, ¡pero estamos hablando de Österreich!

—¿Cómo era él de pequeño?

Germania se lo piensa un poco.

—Llorón, frágil y delicado. Él y Schweiz estaban pegados todo el tiempo.

—Aaah —suspira sonriendo—. Él también sabía del amor verdadero —dile eso a Suiza y verás el susto que le metes.

—Aunque era... es el más listo de todos. Y siempre me recordó a ti cuando cantaba —le mira de reojo.

—Rome me dijo que canta muy bien y que hace música aun ahora muy bonita. Dice que me va a invitar un día para escucharle, pero me está enseñando como es la música ahora.

—Rom te va a invitar a ti a que escuches a Österreich? —levanta las cejas—, nein! Si alguien va a invitarte a que le escuches voy a ser yo, Österreich es mío. De hecho quizás él mismo pueda enseñarte cómo es la música y esas cosas.

—No, Rome dice que Austria me va a invitar, dice que es muy importante para él que yo sepa lo que hace y entienda su música porque él habla a través de ella. Por eso estamos aprendiendo a leerla entre los dos. Roma me ayuda.

Germania bufa y pone una cara haciendo "Roma, Roma" en burla y en un susurrito.

—Pues Österreich sabe más de música. Quizás podrías pedirle a él que te enseñe mañana en vez de aprender con Rom.

—¿Crees que él quiera enseñarme?

—Seguramente, sí —asegura sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla para mirar el edificio del hotel y aseverar que sea el correcto. Unas cinco personas le gritan improperios por la ventana, pero últimamente está más acostumbrado.

—Es raro, porque Roma dice que cree que le gustaría más si yo pudiera entenderle sin que él me dijera, dice que por eso le gusta su nieto Veneciano.

Germania hace los ojos en blanco porque además Roma, como siempre, parece estar diciendo cosas lógicas...

—Veo que todo lo que diga Rom es lo adecuado, en realidad quizás deberías ir a cenar con él y Österreich mañana.

—¿No quieres venir? —le mira desconsoladita.

—Es que no es que no quiera ir, claro que quiero ir, ¡pero tú no dejas de hablar de él! —el bestia.

—Pero si estamos hablando de Austria...

—Pues es lo que yo digo y tú no dejas de decir sobre las maravillosas ideas que tiene Rom para todo —detiene el coche en donde están los botones del hotel que se encargan de estacionar, cruzándose de brazos.

—Es que Roma es quien me ha hablado más de Austria —explica.

—Bueno, ahora puedo hablarte yo de él —la mira—, aunque sea un... príncipe mudo o lo que sea, puedo explicarte cosas de mis hijos... más aún de NUESTRO hijo.

Galia le sonríe.

—Puedo hacerlo tan bien como él o mejor —asegura un poco desesperado, juntando las manos en su regazo.

Ella le pone una mano sobre las suyas y le aprieta suavemente. Él la mira las manos y luego a los ojos de reojo

La gala le sonríe, inclinando la cabeza.

—Perdona, todo esto es un desastre... —valora.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Pues no ves que lo es? —levanta una ceja y el italiano histérico que va a llevarse el coche toca la ventanilla con una moneda para apresurarles.

—No, solo estamos hablando.

Germania la mira, sintiéndose aún bastante nerviosito con todo esto, pero bueno... al menos Galia no piensa que todo sea un desastre. Le agradece mentalmente.

—Aunque hayas dicho que no sabías hablar.

—Bueno, no es que no sepa del todo... pero no soy Rom —aprieta los ojos porque ahora es él el que lo ha sacado—, o Helena.

—Ya lo sé, tú eres rubio —esa lógica.

—Entre otras cosas. ¿Bajamos?

Asiente. El sajón mueve un poquito las manos para que Galia quite la suya de encima. Saca la izquierda y con ella abre los seguros y la puerta. El italiano histérico toca otra vez el vidrio.

Ella aparta sus manos y se quita el cinturón, Germania hace lo propio bajándose y fulminando al romano, que le sigue protestando en italiano, aunque con mucha menos vehemencia cuando ve la altura.

Ella suspira porque no ha ido a abrirle la puerta y se baja. Lo siento, Galia... este es más bestia.

Al menos lo que si hace es acercarse a ti después de fulminar al italiano y abrazarte directo y de cuajo de la cintura para que camines a su lado. Ella se asusta un poco con lo repentino del gesto.

—Es en la azotea —tan bestia ni se entera del susto, pero es que se ha acordado de las instrucciones. La mira, serio.

—Pues subamos —sonríe.

—Aquí no te cargo, ¿verdad? —pregunta embobándose un poco con la sonrisa.

—Si tú quieres... —por lo visto le gusta que la lleven en volandas.

El germano sonríe de lado un poquito, porque además esto no lo hace Roma y en menos de un segundo la tiene cargada, con la misma facilidad de siempre, quizás incluso un poco más cariñosamente que de costumbre.

Enrolla en sus dedos un mechoncito de pelo de su nuca y le acaricia. Creo que más de un italiano les mira un poco alucinado.

—Me gusta cargarte —asegura muy contento, caminando hacia adentro del hotel.

* * *

 _No estoy segura que me convenza el intercambio de parejas... y a ti?_


	7. Chapter 7

Siento mucho todo lo de Roma de Galia... Germania no es el único obsesionado. Es decir, ella no está TAN obsesionada pero... no pasa indiferente, ¿sabes?

Sí, de hecho... Sí. Lo que pasa es que es un poco desesperanzador. "No va a funcionar" fue el clarísimo mensaje. Lo sé... pero es que Germania, has ido a buscar (como siempre) un poderoso enemigo, cariño.

Y no, podría funcionar, pero necesita bastante trabajo. Mucho más que sólo ir y decirle lo que quieres de manera directa. Tiene ganado, porque... Germania le gusta a Galia y tienen un hijo juntos, no es como se sea cualquier desconocida de las de Helena... pero no es... tan fácil como Roma.

De hecho... No va TAN mal. Va mejor que sus otras citas. El punto es que acaba de notar que el tomo unilateralmente la decisión de querer salir con Galia y olvidarse de Roma, sin pensar que Galia quizás no querría salir con él y olvidarse de Roma.

De hecho, el problema es que Galia, que es más consciente de lo que parece, sabe que Germania no va a conseguir olvidarse de Roma.

Germania tiene algunos puntos a su favor... Está enfadado, cansado y decidido.Sí, pero esas no son unas buenas bases para ese asunto. No son las mejores bases... Pero son unas bases. Es decir... Él va en serio. MUY en serio. Y bueno, lo primero que se requiere es el empeño.

Sí. Si nadie le discute, pero de momento, cariño, te estás enfrentando a Roma sin que él sepa que lo haces... veremos cómo va en cuanto se entere.

De hecho... Cuando Galia se rio pensó que hay una manera muy simple y cruel de que Roma consiga que esto no funcione... que es seducir a Galia. Y fue tremendo el darse cuenta de ello.

Nah, es que no haría eso, yo confío en las buenas maneras de Roma. Es que Roma lo va a tomar como un toque de "hazme caso" así que a quien va a ir a seducir va a ser a él.

Si sirve de algo decirlo, Germania no lo hace por eso. Eso es algo que haría... Romano. No está yendo con Galia para que Roma venga a seducirle, sale con Galia con la idea de que funcione y que por fin deje de importarle lo que pasa con Roma.

El cínico romano dice aquí que no sería tan raro que Germania no se hubiera enterado de porqué hace las cosas.

Germania es cuadrado y no está haciéndolo tan a la ligera.

Ya... La cosa sigue siendo la misma, veremos si tiene tanta determinación cuando empiecen a pasar cosas.

Ah... No, bo creo que funcione en lo absoluto, porque Galia le gusta mucho, pero Roma es... Roma. Aunque puede que después de este experimento, Germania busque con más naturalidad a Galia... A la Roma.

Es decir, en vez de pasarse la tarde solito puede que vaya a ver si Galia está ocupada y si no, la lleve a cenar y luego a la cama.

Es que me imagino... cuando Roma se entere.

Es que yo me imagino el drama que haría... Romano.

Ah, no, Roma primero va a hacer un drama. DRAMA a gritos hasta que se dé cuenta de que es Germania y no tiene que tomarle tan en serio, que no sabe porque hace las cosas.

O sea, primero va a ser el drama al estilo de "¿pero qué cojones te has creído?, ¿cómo se te ocurre?... sin siquiera tener cojones de venir y cortar conmigo primero".

Hasta darse cuenta de que... Este es Germania y si no ha cortado con él es porque NO QUIERE y puede que ni él mismo lo sepa.

Entonces toda la cosa va ir de otro modo, en plan "así que ya no quieres saber nada de mi..." ojos entrecerrados, sonrisita de lado y Germania habrá perdido...

Y se va a ir con Helena, para pedirle que se lleve a las chicas de la casa todo el fin de semana, que las invita a las cuatro a conocer el norte, Milán y Venecia, porque no quiere saber nada de él, así que no se lo puede llevar a él.

Lo que tienes es que preguntarte "por qué", Roma... No tanto "qué".

Es que "por qué" ya lo sabe... y no le gusta... pero no puede evitarlo. Va a ir a comprar tres docenas de la cerveza esa que sabe que le gusta, Prusia seguro podrá indicarle con absoluta claridad cuál es e incluso ofrecerse a pagarlas si acaso Roma se esfuerza, pero no es el caso.

Luego va a preparar una pizza con la receta de su nieto y con salchichas al estilo de Alemania, que seguro tiene quince minutos (que se convierten fácil en una hora) para contarle como es que se cocinan...

Es que hasta en el remedio es molesto. Alemania le asegurara que si quiere puede ir a Berlín y le explica.

Y después de dejar la media Pizza en el horno para que no se enfríe y todas las cervezas salvo una, se va a ir a la sala a ver el futbol en calzoncillos, sin decirle NADA a Germania. Dejando que haga lo que quiera, por supuesto, porque no quiere saber nada de él.

Germania será fuerte si consigue cerrar la boca y dejar de mirarle fijamente.

Seguro lo conseguirá cuando le guiñe el ojo y si todo eso no funciona y Germania planea huir, es posible que haya invitado a comer mañana a Prusia y a Alemania para contarles la terrible noticia.

—¡Eso es bajo y vil incluso para ti!

(Hungría pregunta si la pueden invitar a ella también para presenciar al trío... Sí, hombre y a Veneciano).

—¡No pero es que eso no vale. Si va Veneciano no hay trío!

Germania está buscando un atizador de chimenea.

—Amor mío, en el amor y en la guerra todo vale —sonríe buscando el mando—. Y ven, que voy a poner la peli que me ha recomendado Austria.

—Veo que hablaste con todos... —susurra.

—Ya que tú no quieres saber nada de mí, me aburro. ¿Un bombón suizo? —se los tiende.

—Si te aburres será porque no están las mujeres en la casa, no porque YO no quiera saber nada –murmura después de un largo rechinido de dientes frunciendo más el ceño.

Roma se encoge de hombros y deja los bombones otra vez, volviéndose a la tele... seguro Austria le ha recomendado "Sounds of Music" porque... es un cabrón. Germania mira la tele de reojo,

—¿Esto es un plan imbécil para que no esté enfadado? Porque es PÉSIMA idea.

—Non, este es un plan para mí, para pasar el viernes por la noche. Por cierto, no toques la pizza del horno, es mía puedes tomar solo una cerveza, las otras me las ha regalado tu hijo.

—¿Te las trajo y ya te lo tiraste? No ha pasado ni UN día...

—Nadie ha dicho que me lo haya tirado. Ah, mañana vuelve a venir, a comer... y con el pequeño.

Rechinido de nuevo.

—Va a venir Preussen... Con Deutschland.

—Sic. Tengo col de esa que os gusta apestando la alacena. También te pediré que no la toques.

—Veo que te tomaste todas las molestias del mundo con mis hijos... —le mete una repasada de pies a cabeza.

—Bueno, es importante cuidar a los niños. Quizás podrías poner una lavadora, quizás necesitemos sábanas limpias si quieren quedarse a dormir... Es que voy a estar ocupado en la mañana, aprovechando que tienes el pase en la escuela de equitación le prometí llevarles a montar.

—¡¿Sábanas... Limpias?! ¡Por Odín! ¿Y tienes planeado hacer con ellos todo lo que haces conmigo?

—¿Quién sabe? Igual, ¿qué te importa a ti lo que haga? ¿No que ya no querías saber nada de mí?

El sajón bufa y el romano se ríe un poco sin mirarle.

—Was?

—Nada, la película, son monjas. Tu hijo tiene un sentido de humor curioso —explica revolviéndose en el sofá.

—Él no hizo la película, la hizo el chico americano —corrige en uno de esos datos curiosos que seguramente le dijo Austria... O Suiza. Se mueve un poco para ponerse frente a la tele—. ¡Sé lo que estás haciendo!

—No digo que la hiciera, me la recomendó —le mira—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —sonríe de lado.

—Estás castigándome por hacer algo que haces tú —otra repasada con sonrojito—, todo el tiempo.

—¿Castigarte yo? —levanta una ceja ignorando el repaso, aunque puede que meta un poco de tripa y tense los músculos sutilmente.

—Ja! Después de todos tus gritos seguro fuiste a tirarte a... alguien ¡y ahora decides que vas a molestarme con mis hijos!

—Tú no estabas planeando tirarte a alguien y molestarme con mis hijos.

—Nein! —muy convencido, se cruza de brazos.

—Entonces es evidente que no estoy haciendo lo mismo que haces tú.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —da dos pasos hacia el sillón.

—Pasar un fin de semana tranquilo... ¿qué quieres tú que esté haciendo?,

—¡Dejar a mis hijos en paz! Y dejar de beber cerveza, que no te gusta tanto y... ¡Ponerte algo de ropa!

Le mira fijamente con una sonrisita peligrosa y se pone de pie sin decir nada, encarándole. Germanja da un pasiiiito atrás.

—W-Was?

Mete los pulgares en la goma de sus calzoncillos sin dejar de mirarle fijamente se los baja y se los quita. Toma la botella de cerveza de la mesita y le da un trago largo, volviendo a mirarle fijamente.

—Y ahora aparta, estoy intentando ver una película.

El rubio abre la boca y se sonrooooooja.

—¡Dije ponerte! ¡No quitarte! —protesta sin saber que hacer—. ¡Y no voy a quitarme hasta que te pongas la ropa!

—Sabes que no estás en una posición de poder exigir nada, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estás mucho más incómodo tú que yo.

"Incómodo yo? Nooooo" Aprieta los ojos, sonrojado, sin poder negarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—No quieres que te lo diga.

—Si no quisiera que me lo dijeras no te estaría preguntando, idiota —protesta aún sin abrir los ojos. Como siempre, ignorando las advertencias.

—Masturbarme.

—WAAAAS?! —abre los ojos de golpe, Roma se ríe.

(Quieres masturbarte viendo monjas! *Francia se ríe*

De hecho pensaba que el próximo "yo nunca nunca" iba a ser divertido *asegura a su hijo*).

—Claro que si me aseguras que no planeas moverte de ahí —se levanta y se le acerca—. Prefiero hacerlo aquí —susurra rozándole el cuello con la nariz y respirándole encima, sin tocarle.

No necesita mucho más... Germania ya tiene escalofrío y tiembla un poquito.

—Pero sobretodo no te muevas... —susurra cerrando los ojos sin apartarse ni un poco, empezando con el movimiento mecánico y asegurándose de soltar todos los gemiditos y suspiritos que puede sobre su cuello, bajando un poco la cabeza y rozándole la cara con el pelo.

Un poco más tarde, cuando nota que Germania ya está reaccionando también, se detiene sin acabar, le da un beso de esos en la comisura de los labios y se separa. Germania aguanta aparentemente bastante estoico todo el proceso.

—Que pases una buena noche de viernes en soledad —le guiña un ojo y se larga, perfectamente firmes, por eso.

¡¿Saben la fuerza de voluntad que se requiere?! Por si la tiene... va a notar que Roma ha ido a acabar y a dormir a la cama de Germania.

Germania se abre los pantalones mientras sube las escaleras diez segundos detrás de Roma y entra a su propio cuarto con la mano ya meneándose el asunto, todo para quedarse paralizado mirando la cama.

—Ave —sonríe y baja los ojos al asunto del sajón.

—Fssssssss...—es lo único que consigue emitir, ya sin molestarse con su sonrojo, ya no digamos la mano en el asunto.

—Que... interesante —se relame mirándole a los ojos.

Traga saliva y cierra los ojos azules.

—Parece que algo te ha inspirado a tener la misma idea que yo... me pregunto si acaso te ha llamado Galiae por teléfono —se levanta de la cama y se acerca a él.

Germania gruñe guardándose un poco... ok, haciéndose una tienda de campaña y desviando la mirada.

—Ya sabes... esa chica tan bonita, tú novia. La única con quien quieres hacer esto y la única en la que piensas —sigue, poniéndole la mano suavemente sobre la tienda de campaña.

El rubio le toma de la muñeca mirándole a los ojos. Roma le mira a los ojos también sin sonreír, con ese brillo de furia al fondo de ellos.

—Me pregunto cuando vas a llevartela a ella a Seychelles.

—Misma pregunta que yo me hago de Helena y de Britania... y de Galia y Egipto, y de cada una de las personas que conoces —responde con voz grave.

—Yo, nunca. Porque eso fue importante para mi, porque eres importante para mi y por eso no te cambiaría ni estoy dispuesto a cambiarte por nadie. ¿Quieres tirarte a Galia? Me parece perfecto, pero si vuelves a decirme que no me quieres, más te vale tener tus puñeteras maletas hechas y salir de mi vista para SIEMPRE —se nota que maneja bien el rechazo, ejem.

—¡Para mi TAMBIÉN fue importante! Lo más importante que ha pasado NUNCA porque al fin entendí lo que hacías y al fin pensé que YO sería suficiente, pero fue un engaño porque NUNCA seré suficiente. Sigues saliendo con todo el mundo mientras yo sigo esperando que dejes de hacerlo y que sea YO quien me dijiste que era y NO LO SOY. ESTOY HARTO DE ESPERAR, HARTO DE SENTIRME MAL Y ESTOY HARTO DE QUERERTE Y QUE DUELA HACERLO, HARTO! —le empuja del pecho con fuerza.

—¡Eres quien te dije que eras! —responde desde el suelo—. Maldita sea, una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra y mis sentimientos por ti no cambian por salir con todo el mundo, ¡ni significa que no seas suficiente!

—Nunca, ¡NUNCA VOY A ENTENDERTE! —ahora ya son gritos histéricos.

—Pues es bastante sencillo —se levanta con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Eso se lo dices a todo el mundo! Si eres su ficiente, mis sentimientos no cambian, eres la verdammt luz de mis ojos. NO QUIERO SER UNO MAS EN TU LISTA DE AMANTES. ¡NO QUIERO!

—¡Maldita sea, no lo eres! ¡Tú me mataste! ¡Tú hiciste lo que nadie hizo!

—¿Y qué? ¡Todo para volver a esta estúpida época a exactamente lo mismo! Ya te maté una vez, JUSTAMENTE POR ESTO.

—No es tan sencillo... no querer a los demás, Germaniae, no es tan sencillo. Las chicas... yo las maté y conseguí sobrevivir, pero eso no significa que no las quisiera de verdad cuando murieron. Y por supuesto, eso NUNCA va a significar que a ti te quiera menos.

Le mira también con los ojos azules encendidos en furia... y es que no, realmente no lo entiende.

—Entonces yo puedo ir y enamorarme de Galia... —sisea con voz plana y tremendamente contenida.

—Puedes, pero más te vale que no vuelvas a verme en la vida.

Germania parpadea.

—¿Cómo demonios es que TÚ sí puedes hacerlo y yo no? Puedo ir y quererlas, eso no significa que te querré menos a ti, de acuerdo a tu pensamiento.

—No dudo que las quieras, no puedes no querer a la madre de tu hijo. No puedes no querer a Britania o a Helena con quienes tanto has compartido. Lo que no tolero es que dejes de quererme A MI.

El sajón le mira fijamente, Roma le sostiene la mirada,

—Nein, no puedo hacer esto —susurra Germania y niega con la cabeza.

—¿El qué?

—Esto, así. Lo odio. Tú puedes decir que quieres a todo el mundo... es que... nein —niega con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer? —dulcifica el tono—. De veras no quiero perderte —le mira desconsolado y se le acerca.

—No sé...

El romano le pone las manos en la mandibula y se acerca para besarle, Germania se deja, pues claro que se deja... como demonios no va a dejarse, cerrando los ojos y soltando el aire por la nariz.

Y el latino le abraza en el beso, porque de verdad que le quiere. El sajón se deja abrazar recargándose un poquito en él.

Es un beso laaaaaargo. Debe serlo, si ya te cargaste el Germania/Galia, Roma, más te vale que esto sea bueno.

Pues... no sé si vale o no la pena, pero se está esforzando. No pasa tanto tiempo antes de que Germania le abrace de la cintura con una mano y le ponga la otra en la mejilla apretando los ojos aún, en su lucha interna.

Te quiere, Roma, de verdad. Te quiere más que ninguno, aunque Helena dice que no es verdad, que ella le quiere más.

Germania dice que va ahorcar a quien sea que tenga a bien decir algo. Roma se separa del beso con suavidad y le mira.

El germano tarda unos segundos en abrir los ojos, tomando aire sonoramente. El romano respira agitadamente con el corazón accelerado.

Le mira fijamente, con seriedad aun y la poca expresividad de sus ojos azules, aun con la mano en su mejilla.

—¿De verdad ya no me quieres? —susurra suavemente y se le empañan los ojos al dramático latino.

El rubio le hace un cariño suave en la mejilla, no muy común en él, soltando un bufidito por la nariz.

—De verdad hay días que quisiera no quererte —susurra. El moreno le abraza más fuerte.

—¿Y de veras estás tan enfadado todo el tiempo? No me gusta que estés triste —esconde la cara en su cuello.

—Estás tan ocupado con todo el mundo que ni siquiera sabes si estoy enfadado o no... ¿cómo no voy a enfadarme?

—Es que... eres... siempre estás enfadado y... en realidad sí estoy haciendo muchas cosas a la vez... y lo siento —aprieta los ojos y el abrazo.

—El problema es que SÉ que así va a ser siempre —confiesa—, así es la vida ahora y... es una mierda.

—¿Crees que se puede arreglar de alguna forma? Quizás puedo... para que a ti te sea más sencillo y a mí no se me vaya la cabeza... poner un día o dos para ir contigo.

—No quiero que pongas un día en tu agenda para mí, Rom... Eso es bastante patético.

Suspira.

—Ponlo tú en tu agenda —sigue Germania, los ojos ámbar le miran—. Es que soy yo el enfadado, no tú. Tú estás bien y tranquilo y si no vengo a protestar podrías seguir igual. Eres tú quien tienen que arreglarlo,

—Por eso te digo de ponerlo, pero dices que no ¿y ahora que sí? ¿En qué quedamos?

—En que si quieres que esto funcione, lo arregles como puedas. TÚ. ¿Cómo? No sé.

—Nos ayudaría a ambos si me dijeras que es lo que esperas en realidad, como te sentirías mejor. Si darte un día a la semana te parece patético, no lo hago. Por eso te pregunto.

—Deja de enamorar a todo el mundo. Eso es lo que espero.

—¿Los niños son el problema?

—Todos.

—¿Todos?

—Siempre han sido todos, el problema. Tú no te acuestas con ellos, tú haces ESTO que haces conmigo con TODOS.

—En realidad no, es solo con las chicas,

—Entonces somos cinco personas... iguales.

—Non, cada una sois diferentes.

—Eso es lo que dices siempre y no deja de molestarme. Tú nunca vas a entender que me moleste y yo no voy a entender que seamos distintos. Somos iguales, yo no soy especial, al demonio Seychelles.

—¡No es cierto!

—Rom. De verdad me dices que no irías a Seychelles con... Helena?,

—La cuestión no es si me iría con ella, es si pasaría lo mismo que pasó contigo. Y no. No pasaría.

—Pasaría algo igual o más especial... nein?

—Non! No te pongas dramático expresamente —le riñe.

—No es dramático, ¡es realista! Yo también podría ir con Galia y no pasaría lo mismo, entonces... ¡Tú me lo reclamaste hace rato!

—¡Ya te he dicho que el asunto no es que vayas con ella, es que no quieras venir conmigo!,

—Pues para mí sí.

—¿Para ti sí qué? —grita empezando a desesperarse.

—Si es que vayas con ellos... —responde en un susurro.

—No planeo ir con nadie, joder.

—Bien —le mira, notando la desesperación. Roma suspira y se pasa una mano por el pelo sin mirarle.

—No sé por qué te enfadas... —susurrito, (Porque eres desquiciante).

Le mira de reojo respirando agitadamente, Germania vacila un poquito porque las respiraciones agitadas siempre son símbolo de algo no especialmente positivo.

Roma vuelve a suspirar, negando con la cabeza y él le pone una mano en el brazo del que rehuye, así que le mira sin entender, hombre, chico, si nunca entiendes nada.

—Imagina... Imagina solo por un instante, que después de matarme, te hubieras enamorado otra vez, de alguien más —empieza Roma. Le mira, escuchándole y pensando que nunca pensó en amor y esas cosas después de matarle, en realidad.

—Ja?

—¿Lo visualizas? Ahora imagina que esa persona, también se muere.

—Helena, Iberia, Britania... —susurra,

—Y nunca, consigues que sea una ruptura consentida o porque la cosa no funciona, nunca es porque alguien se haya cansado, nunca es porque no congenies o porque te llame la atención alguien más. Así hasta siete veces. Siete.

Germania le pone las dos manos en los hombros.

—Y de repente, de repente y sin motivo aparente, de esas siete, cinco vuelven a la vida. A la vez.

—Y no es que no las quieras, ni que haya pasado nada para no quererlas... Tienes una relación con las cinco.

Roma asiente.

—Lo entiendo, lo que pasa es que... —inclina la cabeza —. Lo odio.

—¿Cómo hago para que lo odies menos o te sea menos insoportable?

—Eso es lo que intento averiguar... —asegura recordando a Galia burlándose de él y diciendo que era imposible—, siempre lo he odiado, SIEMPRE. No sé cómo es que ellas no lo odian y cómo es que se alegran cuando le haces caso a una o a la otra y yo lo único que consigo es enfadarme porque además yo... —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja un montón—, yo creí de verdad que yo era...

—Lo eres —le toma de las manos—. Al final, tú eres quien me mató. Tú eres tú... entiendo que para ti no tenga sentido o no puedas verlo... si solo pudieras sentirlo como yo lo siento. Yo siempre supe que tú serías quien me mataría.

—Pues claro, como no matarte si siempre fui yo el que más te odiaba —responde mirándole un poco desconsolado. Roma aprieta los ojos y vuelve a abrazarle.

—No fue el odio lo que acabó conmigo, Germaniae.

—Probablemente fue la desesperación —admite abrazándole de vuelta. Niega con la cabeza sobre él volviendo a sonreír desde hace un bueeeen rato.

—No me dramatices expresamente,

—Deja de llamarme dramático, ¡No es ningún drama! —protesta—. Tú eres el único dramático aquí.

—Tú eres el que hace drama para no entender lo obvio.

—¿Lo obvio? No sé de qué hablas...

—¡Que te quiero!

Germania sonríe un poquito de lado.

—Pues yo no.

Roma le mira con las cejas levantadas, incrédulo y la boca un poco abierta. Los ojos azules ruedan.

—Vale, vale... —se ríe un poco, con esa risa suave. El romano frunce el ceño y sonríe un poco cuando le ve reírse.

—Solo por eso voy a ir a ver la peli de las monjas en vez de hacerte el amor.

—Was?

El moreno se encoge de hombros y le suelta.

—Nein, nein! Ven acá.

El latino sonríe sin hacer que él le suelte.

—Ninguna monja. Dame un beso.

—Dámelo tú.

—Cierra los ojos... —pide sonrojándose un poco

Lo hace y sonríe, humedeciéndose los labios. Germania le da un besito suave en la mejilla, Abre los ojos ámbar y le fulmina así que el sajón le besa en los labios cerrando los ojos y ahí se lo devuelve.

Un poquito más tarde, cuando se separa, Germania se le acerca al oído.

—Sí te quiero. Mucho.

Roma sonríe abrazándole haciendo "mmmm".

—Y ahora haz lo que haces y hazlo bien.

—¿Enamorarte?

Parpadea, porque no se refería a ESO, el latino le mira.

—Ehm... ja, eso también... o quizás vaya mejor con Galia a cenar otra vez...

—Puedes ir con ella a cenar otra vez igualmente —le besa de nuevo.

—Voy a tener que aprender a hacer esto… —susurra con los labios sobre los suyos.

—¿Aprender a hacer qué?

—A ser como tú —explica empujándole hacia su cama.

—Oh —le acaricia la cara con suavidad—. ¿Quieres ser como yo?

—Al parecer es la única opción. Empezare con Galia... —entrecierra los ojos siguiendo la caricia.

—¿Quieres seducir a Galia?

—Quiero querer a Galia y quererte a ti.

—Quererla es tu asunto, a eso no puedo ayudarte.

—¿Cómo quieres a dos personas a la vez? —pregunta

—¿Cómo quieres a una sola?

—Pues... solo la quiero y ya, pero no puedo querer a alguien más así.

—Puedes querer a tus hijos con todo tu corazón aunque son más de uno —se sienta en la cama y tira de él para que se acueste con él, tapándose porque tiene frío.

Germania se baja los pantalones y se quita los zapatos rápidamente antes de acostarse en la cama al lado del romano.

—Pero no quiero a mis hijos como te quiero a ti.

—Non, pero les quieres, muchísimo, incondicionalmente y más que a nadie a cada uno de ellos.

—¿Así que quieres a todo el mundo muchísimo, incondicionalmente y más que a nadie? —frunce el ceño.

—Non, eso es el ejemplo para que veas que es posible.

Germania se lo piensa un poco, saltando encima del romano para quedar del lado de la cama que es el suyo y moviendo un poquito los cojines y las cobijas el obsesivo para que queden bien acomodadas, cubriéndoles a ambos,

—Ja, sí les quiero a los cuatro así como dices.

—¿Cómo me quieres a mí? —se acomoda y se le acerca.

—Pues... —se lo piensa... es compleeeeeeejo—, te... podría... matar —concluye después de pensárselo.

—Tendrías que querer matarla a ella entonces —se ríe y empieza a acariciarle quitándole el pelo de la cara, jugando con él.

—Nein, ella es bonita y no me desespera... aunque habla mucho de ti y sabe cosas no sé cómo —sacude un poco la mano que juega con su pelo más por costumbre que porque le moleste que lo haga—, pero nein. A ti te quiero... distinto.

—Sic. Ni la vas a querer como a mí nunca. No hay dos personas a quienes quiera de la misma forma porque no hay dos personas iguales.

—Pero es que... nein —niega con la cabeza—, si tuvieras... ya sé, ¿si todos estuviéramos en peligro a quien salvarías?

—Si tus hijos estuvieran todos en peligro, ¿a cuál salvarías?

—¡Detesto ser uno más! No me gusta esto —murmura apretando los ojos porque siempre siente la misma exactita rabia—, yo soy mejor.

—No eres uno más, eres tú y eres imprescindible para mí.

—¿Y de verdad no te importaría que yo piense que Galia es así como tú para mí?

—Sí me importaría... pero no puedo impedírtelo.

—Así que admites que tengo razón —le pica el pecho y luego le hunde un poquito los dedos en los pelitos...

—Me he disculpado, porque sé que no te gusta y te he dicho que intentaré hacértelo más llevadero, pero no puedo evitarlo —sigue jugando con su pelo y sonríe un poco. El sajón le mira a los ojos.

—Danke.

Roma se acerca y le besa, Germania le deja, más tranquilo, porque al menos todo esto suena más sincero que de costumbre. Es más fácil vivir con la sinceridad para alguien tan cuadrado como él.

En el fondo no sé si va a entenderlo nunca... pero bueno, lo intenta.

Alemania pregunta si esto quiere decir que sí se puede acostar con Roma. Prusia pone la oreja, yaquestamos. Helena propone que si duermen con Roma, sea los dos a la vez...

—Y además tú eres bastante peor que yo al pedirme que te ayude a lograrlo —susurra el romano al separarse del beso.

—Me sentiría mal por ti... pero nein —le mira y sonríe de lado—. Esto es tú culpa, en realidad. Si tú estuvieras dispuesto a dejar a todos por mí... —desvía la mirada—, sería diferente.

El romano baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos, metiéndose en su cuello, Germania suspira y le acaricia la espalda.

—Creo que ya te he torturado bastante el día de hoy con este asunto.

—Estaba pensando en cuando las chicas no habían vuelto... y tú estabas solo conmigo... y estabas tan desencantado y deprimido...

—¡No estaba desencantado y deprimido! —se separa un poco y le mira de reojo.

El romano le mira a los ojos fijamente con cara de circunstancias,

—Al menos no contigo, el problema era este mundo incomprensible... nada que hacer, no había tierras y no había nada por qué vivir, pero... bueno, dormías conmigo todas las noches —responde con una punzadita en el estómago—. No me extraña que buscaras a más gente entonces... —murmura un poco culpable.

—Y justo cuando la encuentro es cuando tú te espabilas.

—Crees que... —vacila—. Nein, nein... —niega con la cabeza descargando la idea.

—No sería tan extraño que me quisieras más cuando no puedes tenerme.

El sajón le acerca hacia él, abrazándole con una pierna también. El latino se hace bolita.

—Cuando vinimos a vivir aquí y supe que tendría mi cuarto y mi cama, no tenía idea... ¿sabes? Me pareció BIEN, tener mi cuarto y mi cama y mis cosas. Y no me di cuenta de que en realidad en alguna medida venir aquí implicaba, sí, tener cosas que hacer, cosas diferentes... más gente, la universidad, montar a caballo, finalmente tener ALGO a que levantarme todos los días.

—Esa era la idea —asiente.

—Pero te fuiste a tu cama.

—Sic... porque igual que decirte a ti que las quiero a ellas a ellas les duele que te diga que te quiero solo a ti.

Germania niega con la cabeza.

—No me gusta. Lo odio —repite otra vez, lo siento, pero lo detesta.

—Quizás...

—Was?

—Quizás podríamos buscar alguien más para las chicas... —susurra con dificultades. Germania se queda callado y toooooodos sabemos que eso no va a pasar pero las buenas intenciones no están necesariamente mal. Es que de verdad sí que te quiere.

—Quizás... podrías mudarte a mi cuarto —propone.

—¿Y qué pasa cuando vayas con Galia?

—No lo sé. Lo mismo que pase cuando tu vayas con... Egipto.

—Por eso tenemos un cuarto cada uno.

El rubio se levanta un poco y se acuesta sobre su codo, mirándole.

—Estoy oficialmente reclamando más terreno romano para mí.

—Y no me importa, me lo paso muy bien contigo, pero... insisto en que no puedo dártelo TODO mientras ellas existan.

—No quiero todo, pero quiero más que ellas.

—Está bien, pero tú te vienes al mío. Convertiremos este en el cuarto de invitados... y nada de reñirme por tenerlo todo por el suelo o desordenado,

—Tienes que avisarme que no pasarás la noche contigo y nada de chicas en el cuarto si no estoy yo.

Roma suspira y asiente pensando que va a tenérselo que explicar a Egipto, que va a ser la más problemática. Germania sonríe un poco y le da un beso.

El romano se lo devuelve, el sajón se recuesta otra vez tirando un poco de él hacia si para abrazarle.

* * *

Temed a los celos de Roma.


	8. Chapter 8

Helena le manda decir a Egipto que si quiere puede mudarse a su cuarto ella no tiene problema *guiño, guiño*.

Egipto le manda decir a Helena que se calle, que no va a tener tanta suerte.

—¿Suerte vivir contigo, querida? —sarcasmo.

—¿Insinuas que no lo es?

—En lo absoluto... eres bastante pedante y repelente.

—Y tú eres bastante borde y sabiondilla.

—¿Tú me estás llamando borde... a mí? —sonríe de lado,

—Tú me estás llamando pedante... a mí.

—Porque tú eres pedante.

—Y tú borde.

—Al final, Rómi no te invitó a ti a vivir con él a su cuarto por pedante. Yo te digo de venir al mío, decididamente no puede ser por borde.

—Roma no me invitó a su cuarto porque dijo que tú protestarías,

—¿Yo? Claramente, querida, si quieres inventarte algo, debes inventarte algo creíble —se mueve el pelo y la mira sonriendo de lado, enseñándole BIEN el generoso escote que trae hoy.

—No es ningún invento, además me ha dicho que solo es para tener un cuarto más de invitados y que igual seguirá viniendo a mi cuarto cuando yo quiera —se le van los ojos igual.

—Lo que quiere decir, veladamente, que eres una pedante y por eso nadie te querría en su cuarto de planta —insiste—, aunque yo sí me sacrificaría con tal de dormir todas las noches con esa lengua de gato que tienes.

—Me carcajeo de tu sacrificio. Tampoco te ha invitado a ti.

—La sutil diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo no quiero dormir en su cuarto.

—Ja! Claro, si así te es más fácil sobrellevarlo —pone los ojos en blanco.

—No, créeme... ya viví bastante con él —sonríe tranquilamente—, de hecho creo que no te gustaría como algo de todos los días, tira la ropa por todos lados y ahora aun es peor, ya le has oído roncar y cuando tú y yo hiciéramos el amor estaría siempre ÉL ahí, cosa que me gusta pero no necesariamente cada vez.

—¡Yo no hago el amor contigo!

—Ah ¿no? Vaya... ¿y qué es lo que hicimos antes de ayer en la tarde? Eso que me pediste que no le dijera a nadie... —inclina la cabeza.

—No sé de qué me hablas —mueve el pelo.

—La vejez causa pérdida de memoria —susurra mirándose las uñas—. En fin, cuando tú y yo tuviéramos sexo desenfrenado, él estaría ahí y ya sabes cómo me llama la atención, no podría atenderte de la manera que mereces.

—Lo que te escuece es que te aburres cuando estás con nosotros —la fulmina.

—Vaya, empezamos ya a recordar que sí que compartimos cama... —sonríe—. Sin duda, no es lo mismo tres que dos y tu lengua no es lo suficientemente viperina como para atendernos a ambos.

—¡JA!

—Además, viviendo en su cama tendrías que soportar que de vez en cuando les visitara Britania... y Germania.

—Claro que no porque solo iría de vez en cuando y... a sus propios cuartos.

—Yo sí podría ir pero los demás no.

Egipto, no deberías hacer ese tipo de comentarios si pretendes vivir en comunidad con gente que puede cortarte el cuello en la noche.

—Tú tampoco podrías venir... —levanta la barbilla—, ya quiero ver quién se atreve a meterse en mi cuarto mientras duermo —sí, creo que te está diciendo eso para que lo hagas...

—Ohh... que pervertida Egipto —sí, claro, CLARO que lo entiende, no te preocupes—. A media noche, luces apagadas, dormida, alguien se cuela en tu cama suave y sutilmente y empieza a hacer que humedezcas las cobijas, solo con unos cuantos roces. Entreabres los ojos con la respiración agitada sin saber si es parte del sueño o realidad. Susurras mi nombre a la oscuridad.

—Y saco a mi amigo el machete de un palmo y se acaba el problema —asegura sonrojada igual con toda la explicación.

—Todo para descubrir que le has arrancado la cabeza a uno de tus gatos. Egipto, te he dicho que no los dejes subir a la cama —se ríe—. ¿Ves? Nada de eso sería posible si durmieras en su cuarto... estoy de acuerdo.

—Bastet protege a mis gatos, idiota —se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos igual de sonrojada. Helena se ríe un poco más echando la cabeza atrás.

—Tampoco creo que dejara que tus gatos deambularan por tu cama —se encoge de hombros—, en cambio a mí no me molestan.

—Ir a tu cuarto implica menos espacio para mí y que te pongas mis ropas y mis joyas, no creas que no te conozco.

—Si ya casi no tienes joyas bonitas que te opaquen... —sonríe—, aun así tiene sus ventajas...

—¿Cuáles ventajas?,

—Una cobija menos en tu cama, ahora que ha venido el invierno y sé que te da frío en las madrugadas...

La Egipcia traga saliva y la mira porque eso es cierto aunque no tiene ni idea de cómo es que lo sabe.

—Prácticamente diario hay rodajas de pepino frías en mi baño porque casi diario hago Tzatziki para la cena con lo mucho que le gusta a Germania. Y sabes lo bueno que es el pepino para la inflamación de los párpados...

—Es por la mierda de maquillaje que tienen ahora —pone los ojos en blanco protestando por eso porque lo ha notado.

—Yo lo sé, el pepino hace maravillas... —insiste—, también la tina de mi cuarto es más grande, cabemos las dos.

—Pero mi cuarto es más silencioso porque da dentro y desde los patios interiores les es más fácil llegar a los gatos.

—En mi cuarto da una luz mejor para dibujarte desnuda en la mañana...

—No duermo desnuda en invierno.

Helena sonríe.

—Vale, acepto mudarme a tu cuarto ya que lo pides.

—Además yo tengo más cosas que mover y no creas que ese comentario no te hace ver como una pervertida de primera —la mira—. Espera... ¿qué?

—Hay cosas peores que ser pervertida... por ejemplo ser pedante —ni caso.

—¡Que mal para ti puesto que eres las dos cosas! Y ya te he dicho que no me dibujes mientras duermo que no me gusta que me miren sin maquillaje.

—Te ves hermosa sin maquillaje, cielo.

—Da igual, no lo hagas.

—¿Compararemos un colchón nuevo?

—Sí y una cama más grande —no creo que EXISTA una cama más grande que la tuya...

—Con una cama más grande y lo arisca que eres vas a pasar frío en las noches.

—Cállate. Ven —hace un gesto con la mano.

Helena levanta las cejas, se humedece los labios y se levanta con parsimonia, enseñando pecho. Egipto anda delante de ella y se mete al cuarto de la griega.

—Busca un bloc o esas ridículas cosas que usas para dibujar.

—Me pregunto que tienen de ridículo... ¿qué voy a hacer con él? —sonríe curiosa.

—Sentarte ahí y tomar nota de lo que digo —señala la cama dirigiéndose a la ventana.

—Vale —sonríe —, abre la cortina y dime.

—Veamos... —abre la cortina y la ventana, sacando la cabeza—. Hay... unos doce... por... cero coma tres, por más o menos unos quince, calcúlame el volumen y saca el peso según un metro cúbico de hormigón. Añádele el coeficiente de carga de un cero coma dos...

—Aja... —Helena empieza a hacer un boceto de ella en la ventana.

Egipto saca las manos, midiendo algo a palmos. Helena entrecierra los ojos inclinando un poco la cabeza sin dejar de dibujar, sin apuntar nada.

—Cero coma cuatro por cero coma cinco por dos coma siete, en cuatro... cinco...

—¿Para qué es esto?,

—¿Cuánto te da? —la mira.

—¿Desde cuándo necesitas escribir para hacer cuentas? ¡Ya se te va tanto la memoria?,

La egipcia la fulmina poniendo los ojos en blanco,

—Bien, cállate y dedícate a perder el tiempo en idioteces profundas como de costumbre.

—Ese es un comentario bastante poco digno de ti. Tu culo no es necesariamente una idiotez profunda.

La africana se gira y la mira haciendo tintinear sus pulseras, manos en las caderas.

—Explícame lo que estas calculando. ¿Qué quieres construir en mi ex cuarto?

—Quiero tirar la pared que los separa, cargarme mi baño y aprovechar que se necesitara un pilar ahí para hacer un vestidor en cambio de los armarios empotrados —la mente de arquitecta que construyó las pirámides.

—Oh! —amplia sonrisa de satisfacción ante el arreglo permanente—. Y la luz te entrara bien si movemos un poco tu cama. Solo espero que estés consciente de que dormiremos en el cuarto de Germania mientras hacen los arreglos.

—Lo que sea —gesto vago con la mano—. Así el cuarto será más grande que el de Roma y si me canso de ti te mandaré al cuarto libre. Hay que ver si con una ampliación de la fachada simplemente o unos tirantes que sujeten la cubierta hay suficiente, porque un pilar nuevo es peso en punta. Quizás se podría aligerar abriendo un tragaluz en el techo.

—Me gusta el tragaluz.

—¿Dónde?

Helena mira el cuarto con atención, unos instantes y señala el lugar donde entraría mejor la luz a su conveniencia.

—Con suerte podríamos ver las estrellas,

—Ahí... —levanta un dedo proporcionando—. No es el mejor lugar porque acumula el peso ahí, pero se puede apañar. Roma nos lo dibujará.

—Costará caro todo esto... —advierte.

—Ha metido al idiota de Germania en su cuarto. Que menos que me compense. Y ya te digo yo que si me dejarais usar un látigo ni siquiera habría que dormir en el cuarto de Germania.

Helena se ríe de buena gana.

—¿Sabes lo bien que se escuchan los sonidos que vienen del cuarto de Germania en el cuarto de Rómi?

—¿Y? —sigue inspeccionando la pared... y encuentra una cámara de Prusia.

—Presiento que vamos a tener un buen mes con los chicos especialmente amables... ¿que? — pregunta al verle la cara.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —se la muestra (sin saber qué es).

—Mmm —se levanta con el dibujo en la mano, acercándose a ella tendiéndole la mano—, no sé ni que es.

—Estaba aquí —la pone en su sitio.

—Pues mío no es... y no sé qué hace aquí —se acerca a mirarla y a quitarla otra vez.

—Debe ser una de esas cosas de la electricidad de ahora o del teléfono, déjalo donde estaba.

—Mmmm —nada convencida, aunque la pone de vuelta—, es como una especie de ojo. Quizás es uno de los dioses observando cada uno de nuestros actos... especialmente los carnales.

 **xoOXOox**

Germania le tiene un regalo a Egipto.

Uy... cuidado Germania con Egipto... que sus alumnos no la llaman Sejmet por nada... te va a estar haciendo el vacío una buena temporada.

Aún así le tiene un regalo. Es pequeño y se lo dará en la escuela, en una cajita sin envoltura ni lazo. Va a esperarla en su salón de clases.

Es que lo va a matar... Germania traga saliva pensando en el machete y deja la cajita sobre el escritorio.

Egipto entra al aula la primera, por supuesto, para empezar a arreglar las cosas de la clase, porque una no puede gritar a medio centenar de personas por ser unos ignorantes desconsiderados si no se tiene un poco de consideración y responsabilidad aunque sea solo como excusa para poder ser más cruel aun y se queda congelada al verle ahí.

—Ägypten.

Le fulmina y levanta la barbilla yendo a sentarse en el escritorio como si no existiera. El sajón se guarda las manos en los bolsillos.

—Esa cajita que está en el escritorio es... —carraspeo—, bueno.

La ve, la toma y directa a la basura con bastante cara de asco. Germania levanta las cejas con esto.

—No creo que quieras hacer eso —resuelve acercándose al escritorio, recargando el portafolios y abriendo uno de sus compartimentos.

Ni puto caso, sacando sus papeles y empezando a prepararse. Germania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Aquí están los papeles de lo que acabas de tirar a la basura. Es Egipcio —echa un sobre tamaño carta con cero delicadeza sobre los papeles que ella está arreglando, frunciendo el ceño y yendo a la puerta—. Guten morgen.

Le mira de reojo una sola vez... pero él ahora es quien ni le mira, sale azotando la puerta.

Si realmente es algo egipcio, va a llamar esta tarde para donarlo al museo de El Cairo a su hijo. Si no, va a volver a la papelera.

Es un collar suyo (no el más caro), que le costó uno y la mitad del otro que Alemania accediera a donarlo de vuelta al museo del Cairo. A él le angustia que sus cosas estén en museos y pensó que Egipto podría querer uno de vuelta... Sin que estuviera detrás de una vitrina.

No, no... va a volver a El Cairo, lo siento Germania, de ti no quiere ni las gracias.

Pues nada, ahí terminaron los intentos de Germania de ser amigo de Egipto.

Es que... no lo va a destruir, porque no es idiota, pero no sé si incluso no va a ofenderle más que piense que DEVOLVERLE algo que ya era SUYO es hacerle un favor para ganarse su simpatía.

Germania no es el que tiene sus cosas guardadas ni el que se las robó. A él mismo no le gusta que estén ahí sus espadas. Pero está bien... Germania había pensado en ello desde antes, desde que vio taaaaanta cosa de Egipto en el museo y que sus joyas de hoy no son lo que eran.

Pensó... Seguro querría usar algo de lo de... Bah, es igual tampoco le importa tanto Egipto. No es que le haya cruzado por la cabeza la opción de acostarse con ella... Ejem.

No, es que... si se lo regala alguien más quizás sí se lo quede, pero hoy por hoy y por el motivo que es, no se lo queda ni loca.

No es por el cuarto, es por hablar con él y explicarle cuando ni helena le había explicado con claridad y rudeza. Hay que darte, Germania, un premio al MEJOR TIMING. Aún estamos preocupados por Britania y ahora además me has ofendido a Egipto.

Ni siquiera le dejo explicarse. Bueh, da lo mismo. Germania dice que le perdonen la vida por existir.

Lo siento, chico, antes estabas enfadado tú, ahora lo están todos los demás, vive con ello.

 **xoOXOox**

Helena, con las manos en la cintura de Egipto, está de acuerdo en que Britania es más problema que Egipto. Roma se tapa los ojos con las manos, verdaderamente preocupado.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —pregunta Britania entrando a la cocina.

Egipto sonríe de lado y se cruza de brazos, pensando que no va a machacar a Roma pero esta va a ser buena.

El romano se tensa y traga saliva, sentado en la mesa del desayunador, pero no la mira. Germania lava los platos del desayuno y hace su mayor esfuerzo por imitar a Canadá.

—Buenos días, Britania —saluda Helena acariciándole el brazo a Egipto, mirando a Roma de reojo, preocupada.

—Ya verás la que te espera —Egipto burloncita.

—Good m... what? —se interrumpe a si misma mirando a Egipto y frunciendo el ceño con la cara. Ni siquiera ha oído lo que ha dicho.

Helena se debate entre Roma y Egipto enfadada, pensando en cómo favorecerles a ambos. Acaricia un poco más a Egipto del brazo.

—Vale, vale, todo el mundo fuera de la cocina. Largo —exige Roma levantándose, sin sonreír.

Britania levanta las cejas mirando a Roma y asustándose un poquito, porque Roma sin sonreír... No es bueno.

—What? Why? —les mira a todos.

—Tú no —a ella le sonríe un poco y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

Germania cierra el agua y se seca las manos con un paño antes de salir de la cocina sin mirar a nadie. Helena le da un beso a Egipto en el hombro, que es reticente a salir, plantada.

Britania se sonroja un poco con la implicación y la sonrisa, pero no deja de estar nerviosita.

—Vamos, cielo... —pide Helena a Egipto, separándose un poquito de ella y yendo a abrir la ventana de la cocina, sonriéndole cálidamente a Britania. Egipto hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ja, igual la voy a ver luego, no sé a qué viene tanta historia —suelta porque igual si sigue un poco ácida con Roma, pero al final sale. Helena sale tras ella, dándole un besito en la mejilla a Roma y apretándole el brazo para darle ánimos.

—¿Galia está bien? No desapareció o algo así, ¿verdad? —pregunta la británica mirando a Roma, quien aprieta los ojos, preocupado.

—Sic, está bien, creo que aun duerme —le sonríe un poco—. ¿Quieres té?

—En realidad quiero saber qué pasa —se muerde el labio preocupada.

—Germaniae va a cambiarse de cuarto al mío y vamos a convertir el suyo en cuarto de visitas —explica suavemente sin querer darle más vueltas mientras busca igual las cosas para preparar té.

—¡Oh! —levanta las cejas con esto y luego se humedece los labios pensando un poco—. Oh...

—Pero nada más va a cambiar —la mira de reojo. La británica se sonroja un poco cruzándose de brazos y pensando en toooodo lo que puede cambiar. Se talla un poco los brazos.

—Well...

—Al menos por mi parte, siempre que tú quieras que no cambie —aparta la mirada—. Puede que hagamos más grande el cuarto de Egipto y que Helena vaya con ella, aún estamos valorando los planos.

No más juegos tontos, nada de meterse a media noche a su cuarto a meterle una mano en una cubeta con agua para que se mee encima, o groserías dibujadas en el espejo del baño. Y no digamos el asunto de... Ehm... Las NOCHES en el cuarto de Roma. Levanta las cejas al techo con esto último.

—WHAT? Egypt va a tener ADEMÁS un cuarto más grande del que ya tiene?

—Es dura conmigo —suspira derrotado, pero sonríe un poco de lado.

—Es dura contigo y va a... —bufa—, fine. Fine. ¿Algo más? ¿Quieres que me vuelva a casa para hacerle más grande el cuarto a Galia?

—Non... solo quiero que tengas cuidado de no despertar a Germaniae cuando entres a robarme calzoncillos —explica mientras pone el agua a hervir—... Y que seas un poco más flexible con el asunto de que no puedo entrar a tu cuarto...

—¡No te robo calzoncillos! —chillidito más agudo que de costumbre, se sonroja con la segunda parte—. ¡Es que no puedes! And... Why... Why...,

Roma se vuelve a ella y la abraza en un revuelo, que le empuja un poquito, no demasiado, pensando lo obvio... Que claro, a ella nunca le ha pedido que se mude a su cuarto.

—Él estaba pasándolo muy mal últimamente, me rompe el corazón que se sienta mal y me pidió eso para arreglarlo. Entiende que os quiero a los cinco, pero solo quiere un poco más de atención —explica en un susurro sin dejar que se suelte. Ella deja caer los brazos a cada lado.

—I... I really don't care, I... don't care. Haz lo que quieras en realidad, a mí que me importa si duermes con Germania o si él es imbécil y lo pasa mal y a ti se te rompe el corazón. I hate you!

Roma la abraza más fuerte y se le empañan los ojos.

—Ai lof yu aniguays —responde en su estúpido acento idiota y malísimo.

—I... I... I... —aprieta los ojos sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Qué implicaciones tenía? Ahora decía que ninguna pero es que... ¿Y si sí? Y Germania... Bueno a él lo odiaba también pero es que Roma era Rooooma. Y Roma claramente quería más al estúpido rubio... No que le importara—. need to go to my room.

—Quiero que sepas que... decidas lo que decidas hacer, voy a seguir queriéndote siempre —asegura sinceramente antes de soltarla un poco—. Y podemos ver cómo hacer que te sientas mejor... puedo... no lo sé. No sé cómo podrías... —aparta la mirada un instante—. ¿Quieres mi coche? —le ofrece y MIRA BRITANIA LO QUE TE ESTÁ OFRECIENDO.

—¿D-Decidir? What do you... mean?

—Bueno... —vuelve a apartar la mirada y se pasa la mano por el pelo—. Desde luego mi último deseo es que te marches, ojalá no quieras hacerlo, pero no puedes decirme que no se te va a pasar por la cabeza.

Sí, ya estaba empacando las maletas mentalmente, sí, pero es que espera, espera.

—¿Tu coche para... i-irme? —vacila dando un pasito atrás, porque no ha entendido eso bien. Hiperventila un poco. Quiere un armario.

—Non! mi coche para usarlo, para ti, como regalo. Podemos venderlo y comprar uno nuevo si lo prefieres... ya sabes, porque Egipto va a tener un cuarto nuevo.

—Your... Caaaar? —sí, ese tonito británico tan... Británico.

—Sé que te gusta —se encoge de hombros y sonríe un poquito aun con los ojos llorositos. Ella cambia el peso de pie, porque es mucha información en poco tiempo.

—No es para comprarte... es decir, sí es para cómprate —suspira—. Es que no quiero que te vayas —solloza un poco sorbiéndose los mocos y se vuelve al té.

Los ojos verdes le miran, realmente impresionada con todo esto... Pero en especial con Roma. ¿Estaba... Llorando? Es decir, bueno... Era un cabrón maldito infeliz que iba a poner a vivir a Germania con él... No que a ella le importara, pero a la vez parecía que no quería de verdad que se fuera.

Se limpia los ojos ámbar, poniendo las hoja de té en el agua y una pizca de anís aromático.

—¿Por qué... No quieres que me... vaya? —pregunta dando un pasito hacia él, sonrojándose.

—Porque de verdad te quiero —la mira de reojo.

Britania se sonroja más, dándose la vuelta u dándole la espalda, llevándose las manos a la cara. Roma se vuelve al té sirviéndolo en su taza y buscando la miel.

—If... Galia empieza a sentirse mal... ¿Vas a ponerla a ella a vivir en tu cuarto?

—Non... Ella me ha pedido venir a nuestro cuarto y le he dicho que como mínimo una vez al mes —explica poniendo la miel y mezclándola con el líquido marrón.

La pelirroja le mira pensando en el número de veces que ha pasado este mes y sonrojándose al notar lo que piensa. Él le tiende la taza.

—Y si Egypt decide que se siente mal... ¿La llevaras a ella a vivir a tu cuarto en vez de Germania? —pregunta tomando la taza con manos temblorositas.

—Non...

—Es decir, nunca se te va a ocurrir la absoluta estupidez de querer vivir en mi cuarto —pregunta mirándole fijamente, sonrojándose un poquito. Roma sonríe de lado y suspira. Ella le mira, aunque no sabe si quiere oír la respuesta.

—Que... Germaniae viva en mi cuarto es un asunto especial para él, él es un poco tonto. Ya le conoces, es muy cuadrado y muy discreto, todo el día está trabajando y nada más, tan serio... lo que hace que yo, que ya sabes que soy un desordenado y un desastre en ese aspecto, me olvide un poco de él —explica suavemente, sintiéndose culpable por ello—. Por suerte, tú eres mucho más explosiva y lista y no dejas que eso suceda...

Britania levanta las cejas y la nariz. Tonto. Le había llamado tonto, ¡claro que lo era! Un pasmado total. Se sonroja un poco.

—No es que no quiera que... Es que eres un idiota and I hate you —más tranquila.

—Si te paras a pensar, en realidad, esto es más subirle a él a vuestra altura como se merece más que degradaros a vosotras —razona—. Por eso solo vale con él, igual que no voy a ir a hacerle travesuras a nadie más que a ti porque te odio también —esa sonrisita. Britania se sonroja desviando la cara... Pero sonríe un poquiiiiito.

—¿Aún vienes a christians conmigo? —pregunta en un susurrito refiriéndose a navidades.

—Sic, o mi hijo me mata después de la que montamos con tu niños —la abraza y se ríe. Britania suelta el aire tranquilizándose un poco más con esto.

—No es que yo quiera que vengas, eh?

—Non, non, claro, válgame el cielo —se ríe, sarcástico.

—Shut uuuup! —protesta dándole un golpecito en las costillas antes de esconderse en su cuello.

—Au! —se ríe saltando un poco más de cosquillas que de daño, abrazándola más fuerte. Britania sonríe un poco más aunque no olvida aún el asunto del todo.

—¿Cuándo va a... Cambiarse?

—No lo sé, cuando él quiera —suspira. Ella vacila un poco.

—Si me voy a casa desde este fin de semana... ¿Cuándo vuelva aún me darás tu coche?

—¿Desde este fin de semana? —inclina la cabeza sin entender.

—Yes, Ehm... Quiero ir a ver a Alba —carraspea—, nos vemos allá cuando vayas.

—Ah —suspira derrotado—. Sic. Si te quedas, el coche es tuyo.

La británica sonríe un poco más y le pone las manos en la cintura pensando que el coche es CARO y ella nunca ha tenido algo tan caro en su vida. Seguro Inglaterra va a morirse de envidia... Y Egipto también.

—Pero me das un beso —pide.

—What? No!

—Porfaaa.

—But...

El muy chantajista la mira desconsolado.

—Estoy triste, acabo de perder mi coche y me gusta MUCHO ese trasto... —lloriquea.

—Y además vas a vivir con el loco que siempre está recogiendo la ropa del suelo y ordenando los cajones —se ríe un poco, maligna.

—¡Y además eso! —exclama en drama pero se le escapa la sonrisa. Ella hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡Más te vale además que te portes bien con mis hijos! Y nada de toqueteos... —aunque puede que ahora te deje un poco más ser cariñoso.

—¡Oh! ¡Y además eso! —más drama—. Vengaaa consuélame un pocooo —presiona.

En la c del poco ella le besa en los labios. Él cierra los ojos y se lo devuelve abrazándola de nuevo con fuerza, se siente mejor al saber que no va a dejar de quererle y que no le ha hecho tanto daño.

Es que... Siempre ha estado acostumbrada a compartirle y a sobrevivir a ello. El único chillón es Germania.

Ya, bueno, pero aun así.

Aún así no va a ser tan fácil, Britania va a saberlo. Bueno, va a haber algunas dificultades, pero no tantas como ella cree, creo yo.

Yo creo que va a ser menos complejo de lo que TODOS creen, es que son un drama. Germania no requiere tanta atención, Romita ya está más tranquilo.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	9. Chapter 9

Germania le abraza por la espalda en la escuela un rato más tarde, cuando al fin ha conseguido encontrarlo dos segundos sólo después de seguirlo medio día.

Roma levanta las cejas sin esperárselo porque está pensando en quién sabe qué.

—Hallo...

—Oh! —sonríe y pone las manos sobre las suyas—. Ave!

El sajón le da un beso en la mejilla, corto y seco, como habitualmente... él se ríe.

—Me has asustado, estaba pensando en tu hijo.

Germania gruñe un poco pero con todo está de buen humor.

—Tengo cuatro.

—Svizza.

—Oh... ¿Qué pensabas de él?

—Cómo manejarme para que me aumente el crédito de las obras del cuarto de las chicas para comprar otro coche y en qué inversiones es mejor retirar para tener el efectivo.

—¿Otro coche?

—Sic, uno más nuevo y más potente para darle envidia a mi novio.

—Ponerle los pelos de punta, más bien. ¿Entonces estás bien? —sonríe un poco. Roma sonríe de lado y asiente.

—¿Y las chicas..?

—Creo que también lo están —le mira.

—Ägyptien no estoy seguro...

—¿Por?

Le cuenta la historia de manera escueta y rápida. El moreno sonríe de lado.

—¿Y qué esperabas, mi amor?

—¿Un "danke"?

—Si conmigo o con Helena es una víbora, ¿qué te hace pensar que te va a decir gracias a ti, que le caes mal? —se muere de risa.

—¿Sabes lo que costó convencer a Deutschland? Y solo era cuestión de... bueno, pensé que quizás ya no le caía TAN mal.

—Después de lo del cuarto... cariño, no le caes mal, cualquier día va a clavar tu cabeza en una estaca y le dará tu cuerpo a los gatos.

Germania levanta las cejas,

—¿Y por qué a mí y no a ti? Además... ¿No va a ponerse en el cuarto grande y con Helena?

—A mí también, a mí también, ni te creas que no me ha costado que ACEPTE mis regalos, ya no digamos dar las gracias.

—Las cosas no van a ser tan diferentes, vas a seguir tirándotelas igual —hace los ojos en blanco y le da un besito en el cuello. Roma suspira y aparta la cabeza, dejándole.

—Como siempre, estás haciendo más drama del que amerita —bueno, tú también estás de dramático, querido... pero creo que el tuyo estaba un poquito más justificado. Le aprieta contra sí—. Danke.

—Si te crees que me ha sido tan fácil, es que no me conoces —¿Querías drama? Toma, dos tazas.

—Nein... No creo que te haya sido fácil, te dije gracias.

—De nada —se ríe—. Aunque me gusta que lo hayas dicho.

—No pensé que se hiciera todo esto tan complicado...

—¿Por?

—Sólo con mudarme a tu cuarto.

—¿Y qué creías? ¿qué les daría igual?

—Que no sería tan grave...

—Cuando vas a entender que la mitad de ellas son sureñas... y la que no lo es tiene un carácter...

—Pero es que solo... es tener cuarto conmigo.

—¿Que habrías hecho tú si me llego a ir al cuarto de una de ellas?

—Me voy a casa. Vale, vale... —le aprieta con fuerza.

—Y conseguí que ninguna se vaya.

—Eso es lo que estoy viendo. ¿Ves? Nada de qué preocuparse, tú eres muy listo.

—Pero que morro tienes —se ríe.

—¿Lo tengo? —se ríe un poquito también.

—Sic. Vamos a comer.

—Vamos —le suelta al fin—, puedes invitar a Helena si quieres... o a quien sea.

—Nah, los viernes Egipto come antes y Helena no tiene clase por la tarde. Claro, como se tiró al decano, ¿sabes que por eso es que a mí me odia? Si será envidioso el tío.

—¿Se tiró al decano? ¿Helena? —el chisme de una buena vez.

—¡Eso me dijo! Y todo tiene sentido ahora.

—¿Todo tiene sentido? Tiene el mejor horario posible, eso sí...

—¡Y las aulas más grandes y todos los permisos que pide se los conceden!

—Pero el decano... ¿en serio? Si ni se miran, siquiera... el decano a quien mira es a Egipto...

—Non, non, mira a Egipto... hombre, porque quién no la mira con esa ropa y ese maquillaje que siempre se pone... pero Helena... eso explica porque a mí me riñe tanto cuando voy a posar.

—¿Celoso? Pero por Thor... Helena es... ¡Helena!

—Cazzo, ¡es que a mí me riñe por todo!

—No será que le gustas...

—Non, non, no es como Britania... no sé quién le gusta, pero es alguien con quien me ha visto y por eso me odia.

—Pero por favor, no esperará que Helena...

—Es a la que más favorece, además si fuera Egipto a quien odiaría sería a Helena... creo.

—¿Cómo?

—Es Helena quien siempre va a llevarle café y se la lleva de clase...

—¿Ah, ja? —ni se enteró.

—¡Venga, hombre! Y luego, además me quedo yo de suplente. ¡Subirme el sueldo debería en vez de machacarme tanto!

—¿Ves cómo eres tú el que hace drama por todo? Ya está bien que ALGUIEN te haga trabajar de vez en cuando.

—¡Pero si yo trabajo más que nadie!

—No creo que trabajes más que yo —niega con la cabeza.

—Ah, ¿sí? Pues he oído que están pensando promocionarme para subirme de categoría a jefe del departamento de Historia para después de Navidad —sonríe.

—Eso te haría... — le mira de reojo con las cejas levantadas.

—Tu jefe —se relame.

—Nein! Me niego rotundamente. Voy a ir a hablar con el decano,

—Noooon! —le abraza riéndose.

—¡Imagínate! Tener que pedirte permiso a ti para cambiar el programa, para irme de vacaciones... revisar contigo mis clases. Nein, me niego! Además... todos dormiríamos con el jefe, eso es incorrecto.

—¡Eh! ¡Que yo soy muy profesional! —protesta—. Además, no me digas que no te pone la fantasía del jefe que se sobre pasa con su pobre empleado obligándole a tener sexo a cambio de los mejores horarios...

—No me pone ninguna fantasía de Helena con el decano —aprieta los ojos.

—No es con Helena ni con el decano, ¡es conmigo!

—Contigo podríamos hacerlo igual... ¡sin necesidad de pensar en los horarios!,

—Pero tiene un punto sexy añadido —ese tonito y esa sonrisita, dedo acariciándole el pecho. Germania traga saliva y le mira de reojito. Roma sonríe encantador.

—Pues... ehm... puede que tuviera cierto encanto.

El latino se ríe.

—¡Puede!

El romano se sigue riendo negando con la cabeza.

—Igual no hay nada decidido, pero quería ser yo quien te lo dijera, solo para ver tu cara.

—Quiero hablar con el decano igual, no estoy seguro.

—¡Pero él es justo quien se opone!

—Pues me parece sensato, muy sensato. Prefiero a Helena

—Helenaaaa? ¡Lo dices solo para molestarme! Además a ella no le interesa.

—Ah non? Yo creo que ella lo haría mejor, no por molestarte...

—¡Claro que no lo haría mejor!

—¿Por?

—Porque no le interesa hacerlo y es mucho más desordenada que yo para esas cosas.

—Pero sería mejor jefa de todos, se entiende con todo el mundo.

—¿Insinúas que yo no?

—Es diferente.

Los ojos ámbar le mira fijamente.

—¡Yo la prefiero a ella de jefa que a TI! Evidentemente.

—Ya...

—¿Por qué te ofendes? ¿Porque digo que Helena se lleva mejor que tú?

—Al menos se lleva bien con el decano —sonríe de lado.

—¿Ves? Tú mismo lo reconoces. Estoy seguro de que te negrearía —le mira de reojo—, ¡Aunque por favor no permitas que Ägyptien se quede con el puesto!

—Admite que lo que pasa es que compites conmigo.

—Ich?

—Sic, por eso no quieres que sea yo.

—Nein, no quiero que seas tú porque NO puedes ser mi jefe. ¿Te gustaría que yo fuera el tuyo? Puedo postularme. Soy más ordenado que todos.

—¿Tú? No es cuestión de postularse. Tú no te llevas con nadie.

—Yo me llevo con todos menos con Ägyptien.

—Non, a mí no me gustaría que fueras mi jefe porque eres incorruptible y yo sí iba a tratar de conseguir cosas con sexo.

—¿Pues ves? ¡Un jefe debe ser incorruptible!

—Non, debe ser justo y empático.

—Yo soy justo.

—Ya veremos —sonríe.

—Quizás pudiera ser Gritania —se ríe un poquito.

—¿Te imaginas? Entonces yo sí estaría jodido —se ríe Roma.

—Todos en realidad... más Ägyptien que nadie, creo que ahora sí que nos mata a todos —palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Quién? ¿Gritania?

—Nein, Ägyptien con Gritania de jefa.

—Ah, seguro —asiente riendo—. ¡Y al revés igual,

—No, bueno... es que de verdad si fuera Ägyptien, YO tendría que volverme a casa —carraspea—, insisto que voy a ir a hablar con el decano. Helena es la mejor opción.

—Nah, yo soy la mejor opción —insiste.

—Nein, si eres tú, yo dejaré de trabajar,

—Quid? ¿Por queeeé?

—¡Porque no vas a ser mi jefe! Es... como ser parte del imperio, me niego.

—¡No es ser parte del imperio! —pone los ojos en blanco.

—Es lo mismo, ¡es darte poder sobre mi y mi trabajo!,

—Pero habrá gente a quien quejarte si te hago daño y esta vez no planeo matarte.

—¡Pero es que habiendo tantas personas en el mundo! Insisto que sea Helena.

—Helena no va a querer…

—Bueno pues... no sé, que traigan a otro como el decano. ¡Solo me falta que tú seas el jefe! Ya tienes aires de jefe en casa, solo falta que lo seas aquí. Además vas a darle todos los horarios buenos a Ägytien!

—¡No es verdad!

Germania le mira con una ceja levantada.

—A ver... llegan Egipto y Helena contigo... vestido corto, labios rojos —el que no se fija, eh... pongan atención.

—Aja...

—Te piden las dos clases en horario convincente, se besuquean, te besuquean... ¡y yo termino teniendo el peor horario del mundo!

—Vienes sin camisa y me besuqueas y los tendrás tú.

—¡No voy a ir sin camisa a besuquearte!

—Oh... que desperdicio —niega con la cabeza.

—Si voy a dormir contigo una gran parte de las noches... —se sonroja un poquito—. No necesito venir aquí a la escuela sin camisa.

—No lo necesitas en ningún caso, pero es... divertido —sonríe.

—Y pervertido y todas esas cosas incorrectas. Helena, en cambio, sería incorruptible —el mundo entero se ríe a carcajadas. Roma se muere de risa—. Was? Seguramente no le importaría que alguien llegara desnudo, su sentido de la justicia es mayor que el tuyo.

—Me subestimas.

—Insisto que la prefiero a ella de jefa a ti, y creo que todos los demás estarán de acuerdo. Voy a proponerlo en la cena.

—Ella no tiene esa ambición y tú no eres quien decide, ni siquiera nosotros.

—Pues dejemos de discutirlo entonces... —protesta terminando su almuerzo, para las horas que llevan en esto.

 **xoOXOox**

Helena sonríe mirando a Roma a través de la mesa, él la mira al notar su mirada, con la boca llena de macarrones ~PASTAAAAA~

—Hoy los alumnos me han dado una idea de qué quiero yo en compensación...

Roma traga y sonríe un poco limpiándose la boca.

—Me han dado un montón de ideas, no crean que no... —les mira a todos y se ríe un poco—, sorprendentemente creo que un cuarenta por ciento de esas ideas eran sexuales.

—¿Solo un cuarenta por ciento? ¿Cuánta gente va a tu clase y no a la mía? —protesta riendo, ella se encoge de hombros.

—Bastantes también van a la clase de aquí de la faraona... se sorprenderían en saber cuántos pidieron su cabeza en una estaca.

—JA! Idiotas. Los voy a suspender a todos —bufa la faraona.

—Y entonces los tendrás otra vez el próximo año, cielo —se ríe Helena.

—Pues hasta que aprendan... o ya no puedan pagar —replica.

—Claramente no pretendo pedir tu cabeza en una estaca de todos modos... pero puedo al menos tener sexo ardiente contigo la mañana en que califiques los exámenes —gesto con la mano y le cierra un ojo a Roma.

—¡JA! —se sonroja un poco ella. Roma sonríe y se nota que se lo está imaginando... Junto con Germania, que se cruza de brazos y se sonroja también, demasiado concentrado en su tenedor.

—Propusieron... escuchen esto, que Rómi hiciera una escultura mía para donarla a la escuela y que la pusieran a la entrada...

—¡Oh! —el romano levanta las cejas y sonríe más.

—¿Desnuda o vestida? —es la PRIMERISIMA pregunta de Egipto.

—Les dije que tú harías esa misma pregunta y te dejaría elegir.

—¿Dejarías que TODA la escuela te viera desnuda? —pregunta Britania levantando las cejas.

—Podemos hacer una en la que estés con Britaniae, las dos desnudas —pica Roma.

—WHAT? NO! —le cae un guisante en la cabeza y él se muere de la risa.

—Pues no sería yo propiamente, sería una escultura —explica Helena.

—Jum! Te lo diré después —asegura la egipcia. Helena le sonríe a Roma y le cierra un ojo.

—¿Qué te parece? Era eso o uno de esos libros que llaman incunables... ¿Han visto lo que cuestan?

—¿Esos? Tú no viste bien los que te traje, ¿verdad?

—Ah que me trajiste unos libros, ¿verdad? No, estaba demasiado impresionada con el coche que le diste a Brit, o el cuarto de Egipto como para verlos —se ríe.

—Fíjate más, Helenita —le guiña un ojo.

—Vale, vamos a ver qué me trajiste. Germania, querido, ya que te has convertido en el blanco de todos los odios de hoy y yo soy la excepción, ¿te importaría traerme la caja que trajo Rómi en la mañana para mí?

Germania, que seguía con su masculina imagen mental de Helena, Britania y Galia sale de la estupefacción.

—Ah... ¿eh?

—Libros, los libros de Romi. Están en la entrada aun en la caja —sonríe mientras Germania se levanta por ellos.

Roma mira al germano de reojo y se echa sobre Egipto pidiéndole que le diga ahora, ella se sonroja un poco y le susurra al oído.

—¡Oh! —sonríe y asiente mientras ella habla.

—Seguro está diciendo "con poca ropa... tan poca que no deje mucho a la imaginación, pero tanta que no pueda dejar de imaginarme lo que hay debajo".

—Non —niega—. No exactamente al menos —le sonríe cómplice a la egipcia.

—¿Alguien les ha dicho que los secretos en reunión son de mala educación? —pregunta Britania con su mejor cara de McGonagall.

—Dice que las dos desnudas, tu delante, que ella te esté abrazando por la espalda y esté... tocando. Sé perfecto que cara ponerte —asegura Roma fingiendo una cara parecida.

—What? Shut up! Yo no voy a salir en tu estúpida escultura! —se sonroja un MONTÓN mirando a Helena de reojo... porque por más que a Britania no le gusten las chicas, Helena tiene ese asunto problemático que a todos nos da miedo.

—Mira así —se lleva las manos al cuello y cierra los ojos, mordiéndose el labio—. Oh, Jelen, mai goddes! Don estop... —la imita en falsete. Helena se ríe a carcajadas mientras Germania vuelve con su caja.

—Shut the hell up!

—Lo bueno es que si la pones con las manos así no se le van a ver los pechos... que total, para lo que hay que ver —añade Egipto sobre Britania riendo por lo bajini. Britania la FULMINA.

—Eh, eh... no te pongas celosa, Egipto. Ya sabes lo que dicen, de lo bueno... poco —defiende Helena a Britania, cerrándole un ojo. Egipto pone los ojos en blanco.

—Como si hubiera algo que celar...

Roma se cuida de que Germania no haga cosas bestias con la caja.

—Nada que celar entonces... lo tomaré en cuenta —responde Helena sonriendo, asomándose a la caja que Germania solo puso en la mesa de un golpe, nada mucho más bestia.

Galia la mira con curiosidad también a ver que saca de ahí. Helena mete la mano y saca un libro. Roma se echa en la silla, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola.

—Sea lo que sea vas a hacerme esa escultura... —asegura sonriendo y mirando el libro.

—Ese no es un incunable, es una primera edición de Socratres y la tragedia, de Nietszche. También encontraras "La visión Dionisiaca". Me faltó encontrar "El estado griego" quizás te lo consiga para navidad. Saca otro.

—Ohh... Nietzsche... —le brillan los ojos y le mira, sonriendo.

—Sé que leíste el de "Así habló Zaratrusta", pero estos aun no los has leído. Saca otro, venga.

—¡Tengo muchísimas ganas de leerlos! —sonríe metiendo la nariz otra vez en la caja y sacando otros,

—Descartes... Focault... Ah, mira ese, ese —señala uno en concreto. Inclina la cabeza para leerlo.

—De Oratoria, de Cicerón, también una primera edición, mira la fecha.

Levanta las cejas.

—Exacto, Mil cuatrocientos treinta y uno. ¡Anda! pero sí ES un incunable. Un clásico romano, de después de Grecia fuera romana.

—Oh, Cicerón... —sonríe—, no tuve a bien conocerlo, estaba demasiado muerta. Pero he leído muchas cosas de él últimamente.

Roma sonríe y niega con la cabeza,

—Me encantan, Rómi... estoy segura de que entretendré a Egipto por horas y horas antes de dormir con esta apasionante lectura —le cierra un ojo al romano. Hace un suave gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y Egipto pone los ojos en blanco.

—Necesitamos... una biblioteca más grande en la casa.

Roma se ríe y... lo peor es que está de acuerdo.

—Por Thor, pronto vamos a necesitar otra casa al paso que vamos... —protesta Germania.

—¿Eso quisieras tú, verdad? Una casa en la que no viviéramos nosotras y solo vivieras tú con Rome —asegura Britania.

—¿A quién le hablas, Britania? —pregunta Egipto, fingiendo aún que el sajón no existe.

—A Germany. No a ti, evidentemente —frunce el ceño. Germania vacila porque en realidad no estaba pensando en eso.

La egipcia pone los ojos en blanco porque no ha entendido.

—Se te van a quedar así los ojos y por más pintados que los tengas vas a parecer muerta, como pareces siempre —hace notar Britania en relación a los ojos en blanco.

—Supongo que eso es lo que te da miedo del maquillaje después de todo, yo pensaba que temías que alguien te confundiera con una mujer.

—Hablo de los ojos en blanco, idiot. Me pregunto ¿de tanto hacerlos alguna vez has encontrado tu cerebro ahí dentro?

—Si tuvieras uno sabrías que no puedes verlo haciendo eso, estúpida.

—Asumo que tan pequeño es el tuyo que ni siquiera si pudieras hacerlo lo verías.

—No tanto como el tuyo que ni siquiera puede inventarse insultos propios.

Helena abre uno de sus libros, ignorando a las otras dos, con media sonrisa de fascinación.

—No, yo lo ocupo para cosas más útiles, a diferencia de ti.

—Solo repites lo que yo digo con distintas palabras, lorita —se ríe. Britania levanta una ceja con esto.

—¡No es verdad!

—Y cuando no digo nada que puedas repetir, chillas.

—Bloody hell con esta mujer con cerebro de maní, ni siquiera se entera —protesta Britania con la voz menos chillona que puede.

—Muy bonito, Britania, muy bonito —se burla.

—Shut up, snake.

—¿Ya les dijiste de la estupidez que me dijiste en la tarde? ¿Sobre el jefe del departamento? —interrumpe Germania a todo el mundo. Egipto suelta un bufidito a Britania sin ni contestar.

—Ah! non! —suelta Roma—. Dicen las lenguas de doble filo que quizás me suben de categoría en la escuela, pero aún no hay nada claro.

Germania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Lo cual creo que es una estupidez absoluta y creo que debemos negarnos.

—Eso es excelente, Roma —le sonríe Egipto casi a la vez.

—¡No es excelente! ¿Sabes qué implicaría? Que fuera tu JEFE —insiste Germania.

—Oh... vaya, ¡un aumento de puesto! —Helena le sonríe orgullosa.

—Aún no hay nada seguro, puede que sea después de las fiestas —asegura Roma sonriendo para ambas.

—Ah, sería bonito que te lo dieran —suspira Galia, Germania BUFA.

—¿Pero es que no piensan? ¡Sería su jefe, tendría derechos SOBRE ustedes!

Britania se revuelve un poquito y mira a Germania de reojo y luego a Roma.

—¡Ves? Ellas no son tan negativas como tú —le echa en cara a Germania, sonriendo.

—Si va a ser alguien de nosotros, debería ser Helena —Germania la señala. Galia se vuelve a Helena.

—¿Yo? —Helena levanta las cejas,

—¿Ves? Ella ni siquiera quiere —insiste Roma.

—Pues tiene que empezar a querer, ¡TÚ no puedes ser nuestro jefe!

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Galia,

—Eso, ¿por qué?

—¡Porque va a tener control sobre nosotros! Como si fuera el graaan imperio romano. Podrá decirnos qué hacer, dependerá de él si hacemos o no hacemos ciertas cosas, habrá que pedirle permiso hasta para tomar un día o avisarle a él si estamos enfermos.

—Pues mejor decírselo a él que a un... ¿a quién se lo decimos ahora? —Galia no se entera de NADA.

—SOY el graaaaan imperio romano, Germaniae —responde con su sonrisilla,

—No eres ningún gran imperio de nada y yo me NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE a reportarte a ti en el trabajo. ¿Qué no les molesta a ustedes? ¡Él las quiere controlar! Britania, bitte, ¡piénsalo bien!,

—Pues... yes, es decir, yo le odio.

—Déjalo, Germaniae, a ella sí que le pone la fantasía jefesecretaria,

—¿Ves? Y vas a dejar que EL te...

—WHAT? NO! —ahora le cae una cuchara en la cabeza porque ya se acabaron los chícharos y Roma se muere de risa otra vez.

—Tú, Galia... ¿no te importa que te controle? —protesta Germania y luego piensa que esa pregunta es estúpida si se dirige a GALIA, que no se entera de nada, que coño le va a importar.

—Pero no me va a controlar, me va a ayudar, ¿a que sí?,

—A ti, sí, mi princesa —asegura Roma, Germania BUFA OTRA VEZ.

—Bueno ¿y tú qué? Si llega Britania y le hace gracia un día, puede que tú te quedes con un pésimo horario por su culpa... —asegura el germano mirando a Egipto que está con su copa de vino como si oyera llover, sin ni mirarle.

Germania frunce el ceño y mira a Helena.

—Tú que eres, aparentemente, la única que piensa en esta mesa, podrías poner un poco de orden y decir que sí que sería más lógico que fueras la jefa de todos nosotros. ¡Nadie objeta a que lo seas!,

—¿Para qué iba a querer ella un montón de trabajo extra? —pregunta Roma y Germania le fulmina.

—Es que no puedes ser tú, el asesino de todas, ¡ahora su jefe! ¡Es estúpido!

—No es como que tenga ganas de matar a nadie más, gracias por volver a mencionarlo —protesta el romano poniendo los ojos en blanco. Germania bufa cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo que si no sé, es si tengas tiempo de hacer más cosas aún, Rómi —hace notar Helena.

—Ah, esto no es nada en comparación a lo que hacía, cuantas más cosas hago a la vez, ¡mejor funciona todo! —exclama—. Y si no siempre puedo pedir que me pongan a una asistenta joven y guapa de secretaria.

—Pues yo voy a hablar con el decano... que seas jefe de todo el mundo, pero mío no vas a ser —asegura convencido, y temo que vas a terminar tragándote tus palabras. El romano se ríe y suspira.

—Bueno, creo que yo quiero inaugurar nuestro reciente arreglo hoy mismo en la noche —asegura Helena sonriendo y dando por terminada la discusión, cerrando su libro y metiéndolos todos con cuidado en la caja—. Vienes a la cama, Egipto, ¿a contarme cómo va a ser mi escultura?

—No!,

—¿Planeas quedarte a lavar los platos?

—No, pero tengo que hacer muchas cosas antes de ir a dormir.

—Muchas cosas como... ¿cuáles? —pregunta divertida.

—Ja! A ti te las voy a contar. Y no planeo decirte que he decidido sobre tu escultura, la verás cuando Roma la tenga hecha —será mejor que se lo preguntes a Roma.

—Pretendes que me esculpa mientras tengo los ojos cerrados, entonces —le toca la mejilla con suavidad.

—Pero se lo voy a tener que decir cuando pose... —interviene también él.

—En definitiva, que no planeo decírtelo —sentencia la egipcia.

—Bueno, puedes describirme con la lengua qué partes exactas pretendes que tenga cubiertas —es infinita, Helena. No para de dar ideas.

—Tengo. Que. Prepararme. Antes. De. Dormir. Seguro que con eso que lees para cuando acabe ya estarás dormida.

—Bien. Arréglate para mí, trataré de no dormirme —se ríe un poquito inclinándose encima de ella para darle un beso a Roma—. Gracias por mis libros.

—Te quiero —asegura él besándola de vuelta, sonriendo.

—Yo más —asegura haciéndole un cariñito en la cara antes de separarse y tomar su caja—. ¡Buenas noches a todos!

—Buenas noches —saluda Galia sonriendo. Germania carraspea mirando a Roma cuando Egipto se acerca a él y le besa también sin decir nada más antes de irse.

—Bah, yo también me largo, you arseholes —suelta Britania bastante agresiva durante el beso, levantándose.

—No te olvides de soñar con tu escultura desnuda, bruja —se despide Roma.

—¡No me llames bruja! —grita desde afuera del comedor, aunque sonríe un poco, secretamente... sonrojada.

—Yo me voy a ver la televisión —asegura Galia.

—Te llevo —propone Germania cargándola, mirando a Roma y sonriendo un poquito. Roma levanta una ceja y le mira.

—¿Te dejo en la sala? —pregunta Germania hace un gesto con la cabeza a Roma para que le siga.

—Oui —sonríe abrazándose a él. Roma se cruza de brazos y le sigue con una sonrisita de lado.

Germania sienta a Galia en el sillón y le da un beso mucho más apasionado del que le daría... OK, de hecho no le daría quizás beso alguno si no estuviera Roma.

—Guten nacht... —susurra al separarse,

Ella le sonríe al germano, que sonríe también, un poquito sonrojado. Roma les mira de brazos cruzados y con la cabeza inclinada. Germania carraspea sonrojándose más, separándose de la gala, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Mira a Roma.

—¿Me has hecho venir para ver como la besas?

—Nein, te he hecho venir para ir a dormir —le toma la mano—, y no he hecho nada que no hayas hecho tu besuqueando a Helena y a Egipto.

—Aún podría ir a besuquearla a ella también —señala a Galia.

—Vamos arriba, mejor —tira de él, haciendo que se ría, le aprieta la mano.

Por cierto, la escultura de Helena...

¡Ah, cierto! *Helena para la antena*

Es con una toalla, sujeta de una mano entre sus pechos, de manera que se le vean igual, mientras sostiene un libro y lee con la otra, pero no se le vea nada más, porque no se fía de que no sean unos vándalos y le pinten cosas inapropiadas si se ve.

Helena agradece la protección, ante posible actos vandálicos. Además así puede leer mientras posa, aunque ese es un asunto al estilo "no es para un colegio?",

Quien lo diría, en el fondo Egipto no es TAAAAN egoísta como parece, pero eso sí, que se le vean los pechos, el culo y las piernonas que tiene.

* * *

 _¿Tú quién crees que debería ser el/la jefe/a? ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	10. Chapter 10

Prusia es awesome y ya sospechaba sobre la familia, él SIEMPRE lo supo, desde pequeñito "porque no cambias a Österreich por la niña de Rom, Vati?", ya desde ahí... Era un genio.

E imagino ahora el pensamiento de Germania

—Nein, Nein... Que Galia dijo que este era el mío —y Roma con cara de "YO te lo dije. TE. LO. DI. JE."

Francia vuelve a agobiarse con la cara de su padre. De Roma... De Ro. Ma.

—NOOOOON —Roma abraza a su hijo porque una cosa no quita la otra y no quiere cambiarle ahora, es solo que... SE LO DIJO. Germania hace los ojos en blanco y un ñañañaña.

Francia en el drama de "antes me hubieras cambiado!"

—No te habría cambiado, es que tú eres rubio. ¡Esa discusión la tuvimos antes de que supiera como es que eres realmente! —le abraza.

—Imagina un segundo, papa... Como sería todo si le hubieras elegido a ÉL —le mira—. Espagne te habría matado bajo sus órdenes mientras dormías.

—Claro que no —se ríe—. Germaniae sobrevivió, non?

—Porque él, que no tiene corazón, se movía bajo la influencia de Suisse, que es bueno. Espagne siempre ha hecho exactamente lo que ha querido Autriche... Incluso dejar de hablarme. Pieeeeensatelo!

—Creo que habría sabido controlar a un mocoso revoltoso bastante bien —insiste sonriendo—. Aunque seguramente habríamos aprendido a ser todos bastante más ordenados, Veneciano me ha contado como le reñía y le obligaba a ordenarlo todo y Romano y Hispanien lo confirman, al parecer da mucho miedo.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Nunca ha ganado una guerra. Prácticamente no ha ganado nunca una sola batalla, quiero ver si aún así te parece realmente temible.

—Hey, solo digo lo que dicen tus hermanos —levanta las manos inocente.

—Probablemente entonces yo, en persona y con ayuda de Germania y Prusse, habría venido a cortarte la cabeza —sonríe.

—Oh! imagina eso —le mira desconsoladamente y le acaricia la cara con la mano—. Habrías sido un bárbaro.

—Un bárbaro hermoso, sin corazón. Le habría cortado también la cabeza a Espagne... Y por supuesto a mi hermanito —sonrisa peligrosa. Se escucha al fondo el sonido de la guillotina.

—Ya me imagino —se ríe.

—Y tú tendrías un hijo... falto de sangre en las venas. ¿Te gustaría eso? —le sonríe.

—Tendría un hijo artista... otro, quiero decir —le pica un poquito. A Francia le caen los párpados a la mitad y no deja de sonreír... Pero con la sonrisa congelada.

—Oh, ahora lo entiendo todo...

Roma se ríe.

—Non, non. De verdad que lo entiendo. Como te gustaría, ¿verdad? —le empuja un poquito para separarle.

—Franciae... —protesta un poco—. No te enfades conmigo —pide sonriendo aun—. En realidad ya sabes que lo que YO pienso realmente es que LOS DOS sois míos.

El galo hace los ojos en blanco.

—Non, yo creo que yo soy hijo de Germania. En realidad eso explica algunas cuantas cosas.

Roma le mira incrédulo.

—Que Autriche sea morenito, su gusto por la música... —sonríe maligno—, mi profundo odio por ti. Ahora ya no tengo que sentirme culpable.

—Que Austria sea morenito y su gusto por la música no te hace hijo de nadie más, Franciae —razona.

—Tampoco lo hace hijo tuyo.

El romano se encoge de hombros y cierra los ojos.

—En realidad, al final, ser hijo de alguien es más que salir de sus huevos, así que...

—Ni más hermano mío que Espagne... Ah, non, ¡ahora no vas a salirme con eso!

Roma se ríe.

—Déjalo ser hijo de Germania, ¡si se parece a él!

—Sí precisamente eso es lo que digo, aunque fuera mío, creció como un sajón, así que no hay más remedio.

—¡Pero no es tuyo! ¡Ya bastante es que nunca me hayas dicho que eramos medios hermanos!

—Tú eres mío y te quiero un montón, pero era una historia muy complicada para un niño pequeño —vuelve a abrazarle, disculpándose.

—Aun así te odio por ello... Sólo ha vuelto la culpabilidad —asegura abrazándole de vuelta.

Roma aprieta los ojos y le abraza más fuerte sintiendo por un momento que quisiera no tener que estar disculpándose con TODO el mundo TODO el tiempo, para variar.

—¿Estás bien, papa?

—Sic —le sonríe con cara de "aquí no pasa nada"—. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás más tranquilo?

—Mmmm... —entrecierra un poquito los ojos. Roma levanta las cejas e inclina la cabeza.

—Ven —pide levantándose de repente.

—Ehm... vale —se levanta también, curioso, Francia le aprieta la mano.

—Algo te pasa...

—¿Algo de qué? —sonríe apretándosela un poco de vuelta, aun en plan tranquilo.

—No lo sé, pero algo te pasa. ¿Todo bien en casa?

—Claro, mi vida —sonrisa falsa bastante lograda.

—Mmmm... —vuelve a hacer, el romano le aprieta la mano sin poder evitarlo.

—Oh, papa... Y yo hablándote del idiota de Autriche —le lleva hasta la cocina.

—En serio, no es nada —se pasa una mano por el pelo apartando la mirada.

—En serio, papa hermoso... Non. No te molestes... —se muerde el labio—. Ahora pienso que hasta vamos a requerir algo más fuerte. Empieza a contarme...

—De veras, no es nada, solo fue una semana un poco dura —le sonríe—. Pero todo está arreglado al final. Tú padre es bueno en eso —le guiña el ojo.

—¿No vas a contarme? —pregunta poniendo dos copitas para cognac en la barra—. ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? ¿Consejo?,

—Puedo contártelo, en realidad —suspira—. Las cosas en casa no son tan simples como parecen, Germaniae estaba... triste —le mira—. Y tuve que arreglarlo y te aseguro que no es nada fácil.

—Vuelvo con la botella y me dices... ¿Cómo lo arreglaste? —pregunta levantando una mano y yendo a la puerta. No tarda en volver.

—Bueno —sonríe cuando vuelve y hace un gesto para que se siente con él—. Fue caro, pero al menos pude pagarlo. Aunque me costó todo lo que tenía ahorrado hasta ahora, un crédito bastante elevado y mi coche. Creo que voy a tener que volver a pedirle a Romano alguno de esos trabajos nocturnos de golpear a la gente y ganar mucho dinero…

Francia levanta las cejas.

—Non, Non... A ver, ¿cómo que te costó tanto, papa? ¿Pues qué fue lo que tuviste que hacer? —pone cognac en una copa y de la pone en la mano sirviendo la otra.

—No te preocupes, está perfectamente controlado, casa es mía y está pagada igual que el terreno, que está avalando el crédito. Recuperaré el dinero en un par de meses con mis inversiones en bolsa o quizás vendiendo algunas obras de arte, solo tengo que hacer eso porque justo ahora viene Navidad y es una mala época —explica porque en realidad está acostumbrado a mover cantidades absurdas de dinero y ganar de repente UNA PASTA y luego perderla en dos días y... vivir en la incertidumbre económica que pone los pelos de punta a Suiza, quien se encarga de sus cuentas.

—Pareces Allemagne hablándome SOLO de dinero, papa —sonríe un poco—. ¿Exactamente qué hiciste por Germania?

El romano se ríe derrotado con ese comentario.

—Él quería... hacer su relación más estrecha con tu madre. En realidad no estoy seguro que no siga queriéndolo.

—Quoooi? ¿Germania quería dejarte a TI por maman? Mon dieu! Pero eso es... ¡Non, eso no va bien! ¿Y?

—Y evidentemente, no dejé que eso pasara —le sonríe bebiendo un poco.

—¡Más te vale! Pero si Germania es... ES!

—Caaalma, no me riñas, que ya te he dicho que está todo resuelto —se ríe.

—Non, Non... No te riño —sonríe—, ¿y cómo conseguiste que no te dejara? ¿Por qué estaba triste?

—Por lo visto considera que no le hacía suficiente caso, así que... estaba enfadado —suspira sonriendo y vuelve a pasarse una mano por el pelo.

—Oh —Francia sonríe—, amor eterno... Supongo que él ya te riñó lo suficiente como para que yo no tenga que hacerlo. Germania el oso no es ninguna novedad. ¿Qué hiciste para contentarle?

—¿Pues a ti qué te parece? —sonríe de esa manera—. Y luego accedí a que se mudara a mi cuarto —suspira.

—¿Se mudará a tu... Cuarto? ¿Pero no viven todos como en comuna haciendo orgías cada tercer día? —Francia y la idealización del acuerdo.

—Bueno, no cada tercer día... a veces sí, sobre todo después de la monstruación o algún fin de semana en que todos estamos en casa...

Francia se ríe.

—Sigo sin tener idea de cómo lo logras... Y Britania además está incluida en el arreglo —niega con la cabeza—. Angleterre me MATARÍA con la idea.

—En realidad ella... no es especialmente problemática en lo absoluto, aunque es quien demanda más atención.

—Germania debe odiarlo —sonríe un poco y se acaricia la barba—... Germania y maman, vaya! ¿Compensaste a las demás porque Germania se mudara contigo? Finalmente él tiene... Preferencia.

—Pues eso fue justamente lo que salió tan caro. No pretendía dejar que ninguna se marchara.

—¿Estás feliz? —le sonríe un poco.

—Sic, en realidad, las cosas están bien —sonríe.

—Es decir, con que Germania viva ahora contigo... ¿Habías pensado en ello?,

—En realidad... era un poco reacio a ello al principio, ¿sabes? No me gusta marcar diferencias... pero en realidad no me arrepiento. Germaniae, aunque sé que le gusto, es de un modelo diferente. Cada uno de ellos lo es, pero las chicas no tienen tanto problema en venir a buscarme cuando me necesitan o me quieren... él solo me quiere y no hace nada más que esperar.

—¿Algún día te ha pedido... Exclusividad? —sonríe de lado—. Me refiero a que realmente te haya pedido que las dejaras a TODAS. Tú y Germania juntos en soledad para siempre.

—En realidad... sabe que no puedo hacer eso —le mira.

—No puedes... —se ríe un poco—, hay quien te llamaría tremendamente cínico con eso.

—¿Por? —sonríe de lado.

—Decir que no se PUEDE es exagerado, ¿Non? Hay parte de... Querer, a mí no tienes que decirme —se ríe.

—Bueno... evidentemente, no hay NADA que no se pueda como mínimo intentar, pero... no estoy seguro de sí lo conseguiría. Ni de si al hacerlo valdría la pena.

Francia sonríe con eso.

—Tengo un poco más claro ahora lo cínico y terrible que se oía eso cuando yo lo decía.

—Sic?

—Pues... Yo te entiendo bien.

—Al menos alguien lo hace...

—Nadie va a entenderte en realidad —sonríe—, es como el asunto de mi con Espagne.

—Es... —se encoge de hombros—. Lo que hay.

Francia sonríe.

—Si tienes la suerte de que te aguanten, papa... Aprovéchalo.

—Bueno, tengo que pagarlo caro y seguro tendrá que haber más compensaciones,

—Yo hubiera pagado todo el dinero del mundo para conseguirlo —se recarga en la silla.

—¿En serio? ¿A quiénes hubieras elegido para tener a tu lado?

El francés se muerde el labio y se revuelve un poco.

—Solo es curiosidad —asegura, le sonríe un poco y le toma de la mano, acariciándosela.

—Es que... En realidad es diferente, creo. De haber podido hacer eso quizás yo habría actuado diferente a lo largo de mi vida.

—¿Por?

—Es que non, yo actuaba diferente a ti.

—¿En qué?

—Tu les quieres a todos, Non?,

—Sic, claro.

—Pero les quieres de verdad. A todos. Quieres a Helena como a una pareja, a Britania como una pareja... A Germania igual. No son ellos los únicos enamorados.

—Sic, por supuesto,

—Es que yo no lo hacía así...

—¿No quieres contarme? —sonríe.

—Nah, sí quiero en realidad... —se ríe y se sirve un poco más de cognac, a él y a su padre. Eso, que corra el alcohol—. Yo... Nunca me enamoré realmente —explica sonriendo con cierto orgullo.

—Oh! —levanta las cejas.

—Ellos se enamoraban de mí, pero yo... —se encoge de hombros—, no. Les quería un poco, les usaba, me hacían sentir bien porque se enamoraban de mí, pero nunca fue recíproco.

El romano sonríe de lado y le acaricia la mano otra vez.

—Tiene sus ventajas, aunque a la vez es la condena de una vida de cierta soledad. Tú les tenías a todos, yo no tenía realmente a nadie. Pero...

—Yo acababa por tener que matarles a todos y eso, desde luego, no te lo habría deseado a ti nunca.

—Yo habría podido matarles con más facilidad... —sonríe un poco. Roma suelta una carcajada—. Me refiero a que como no les quería, no importaban... Y acabe rompiéndole el corazón a todo el mundo. Matarles... Habría sido igual.

—Non, una cosa es romperles el corazón y otra llegar a llevarles hasta la muerte,

—Non, Non... No digo que lo que tu hicieras era fácil, ¡al contrario! Yo... Bueno, a mi no me gustaba la sensación del corazón roto. Me pasó una vez... Y nunca más.

—Ah, non, en realidad no era nada agradable.

—Pero... Te enamorabas y los querías, papa... Yo muchas veces me pregunté cómo podías estar con tanta gente... Como lo hacías tú, para hacerlo igual.

—¿Qué me estás preguntando exactamente, Franciae? ¿Cómo puede uno enamorarse de más de una persona a la vez?

—¿Ahora mismo? —se ríe—. Non, en lo absoluto. De hecho más bien... Si hay que preguntar algo te pregunto cómo lo soportas.

—Pues... es que no me queda otra, pienso que perder a cualquiera sería mucho peor.

—Quizás si hubiera conseguido la manera de estar con quien yo quería además de con más gente... —sonríe y se inclina hacia él—. ¿Sabes? Siempre viví en un error...

—¿Cuál? —bebe tranquilamente.

—Siempre tuve la idea de que tenías el mismo problema que yo. Es decir, que era Germania... Y que por alguna razón no podías estar con él, que los demás eran un... Extra.

—En realidad... Germaniae fue el último.

—Puesto como lo pones… Oui, Germania el maldito que te mató —sonríe volviendo a servir las copas.

—Bueno, al final fue el único que lo logró —brinda con su copita cuando está llena.

—Pero entonces... Yo lo hice mal toda la vida intentando imitarte —sonríe con esto empezando a estar mareadito.

—Depende, hiciste lo que hacía yo, te divertiste como hacía yo y no sufriste como hacía yo. Creo que tal como yo pretendía, eras una versión mejorada de mí mismo.

—Y no mate a nadie así, pero también hoy por hoy todos tienen mucho cuidado... Contigo se quieren acostar los tuyos y te adoran aunque los hayas matado —sonríe

—Bueno, eso pasa porque yo sí me enamoraba de ellos y en realidad... nunca llegué a hacerles sufrir, ¿sabes? Es decir, tras un corazón roto hay un desengaño y un periodo de rotura y recuperación. Tras la muerte solo hay muerte. Germaniae fue el único a quien realmente no pude evitarle el sufrimiento.

Francia le mira unos instantes fijamente.

—Germania... No lo pasó bien —resume.

—Non —resume también y suspira, sin sonreír.

—De hecho diría yo que enloqueció —sonríe—. Yo habría enloquecido también, siempre recordé a Germania en algunos momentos concretos.

—Sic, creo que sí —se ríe un poco el cabrón. Francia sonríe.

—Era lo MÍNIMO que merecía el imbécil. De hecho no sé cómo seguimos hablándole.

Roma le pasa un pulgar por la cara y luego apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro, sonriendo.

—Te eché mucho de menos.

—¿Y no vas a contarme que te hizo el chico de Britania para romperte el corazón?

El francés suspira y le mira de reojo. El romano le mira y levanta la cara sin quitarla de su hombro, dándole un beso en la mejilla,

—Fui yo.

—¿Ajá? —se acaba el cognac.

—Fui yo el que hice la mayor estupidez de mi vida y nunca, nada volvió a ser igual —el dramático—. Estábamos juntos... Al fin, había conseguido que fuéramos pareja —explica con suavidad—, y él tenía celos... celos de todos, en especial de Espagne.

—¿Ajá? —Roma levanta la cabeza y le mira.

—Y... me pareció muy simple darle motivos.

—Mmmmm...

—En su cama, con Espagne.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por estúpido?

—¿Pero qué hizo para que decidieras hacerlo?

—Me echó de su casa desnudo a media tormenta por haberme acostado con Espagne antes de con él... Ahora lo pienso y no es NADA que realmente mereciera que yo mandara todo a la mierda de esa forma. ¿Sabes? No creo que hoy por hoy me haya perdonado...

—Mi niño —le mira desconsolado y le abraza de nuevo—. Me sabe tan mal no haber podido estar para ayudarte.

—Estaba Espagne... —sonríe de lado y aprieta los ojos—, que luego lo hizo tan bien con Autriche que incluso dejó de hablarme y yo era el idiota que lo había mandado todo a la merde. Todos mis sueños, todas mis fantasías...

El romano le abraza más fuerte y se le humedecen los ojos porque es un dramático también.

—Mil quinientos años después... Finalmente conseguí que se casara conmigo...

Sonríe y le besa en el temple sin dejar de abrazarle, Francia sonríe también acurrucándosele encima.

—Pero como costó, Mon dieu!

—Quizás era lo que tenía que pasar... —valora Roma.

—¿Vivir un infierno antes de estar juntos? —pregunta —. Dios padre tiene sus métodos crueles y duros.

—Non... Sic. Más o menos. Tú corazón es muy valioso era importante que se lo dieras a alguien que lo mereciera. Angliterra debía probar también que no solo era un niño adorable, si no que iba a quererte incondicionalmente a pesar de lo peor que pudieras hacer.

El galo sonríe un poquito.

—Me quiere incondicionalmente.

—Eso lo demuestra —le acaricia el pelo.

—Además, ¿sabes? Esto es como... El final del camino —sonríe.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque fue un camino tan largo y complejo, que estar con el hoy es... Paz.

—Alguien podría decirte que es el inicio de otro.

—Después de esto creo que puedo morir —asegura el muy dramático. El romano sonríe y le aprieta otra vez.

—Me alegra mucho que seas feliz ahora —asegura sincero.

—Más que nunca y además estas aquí —sonríe—. Y ya no hay nada que pueda a salir mal, yo no voy a hacer nada mal esta vez.

—Seguro que no, al menos sabemos que aprendiste la lección.

El francés se ríe.

—Y él también. Así que vas a alejarte de él si no quieres que te saque los ojos —le da un besito suave en los labios, tipo España.

—Ya te he dicho que no hay forma en la que me acerque, ¡ni siquiera me ve! No sé cómo no se tropieza con los muebles cuando tú estás ahí.

—Es como su madre... Y nadie más le pica tanto como yo —se ríe—. Y nadie le molesta tanto, no le quiere tanto ni le pone tan nervioso... —Francia de diez años otra vez... Su papá le acaricia la cabeza sonríendo.

—Eso es lo más divertido de ellos, ¿verdad?,

—Bueno, no sé si sea lo MÁS divertido de Britania...

—Bueno, Seh, creo que seh. Hay cosas más placenteras, pero esa es la más divertida.

Francia sonríe un poquito.

—Pues si Britania es la mitad de lo divertidos que son sus hijos...

—Oh, tan o más, de algún sitio lo sacaron ellos.

—Todos ellos tienen ESO que...Y no recuerdas a Scoti, papa... —sí, Francia es del club de fans.

—Scoti me odia, por lo que sé... ya lo hacía antes.

—Si le llamas Scoti va a arrancarte algo —se ríe—. Tiene el carácter más áspero posible... Pero si no existiera Angleterre yo habría sentado cabeza con él.

—Oh, gracias a los dioses por Angliterra entonces —se ríe.

—El mundo se habría perdido de mis encantos —se ríe también volviendo a llenar las copas, ¿por qué no?

—¡Y eso habría sido definitivamente una tragedia! —se ríe más y creo que empiezan estar al borde del punto "cantos regionales".

—Una tragedia, seguro —le abraza riendo—. ¡La humanidad no sería la que es hoy! Decididamente.

—Al final les hicimos un favor a todos, digan lo que digan —se la toma y vuelve a servírsela.

—Para empezar, la mitad del mundo nunca habría tenido sexo.

—Muy cierto. Y eso habría sido un problema, porque sin conocer los placeres de la carne, es mucho más difícil conquistar a nadie —asiente.

—Dime tú... Si Germania habría probado algún día... Ah no, ¿verdad? Que él si se tiraba a maman.

—Se las violaba a ella y a Britania. Y si no lo hubiera hecho yo lo habría hecho Helenita —suspira sonriendo pensando en ella.

—Helena me da una curiosidad...! —confiesa,

—Helena lo hace taaaan bien —asegura con los ojos entrecerrados, apoyando el codo en la mesa y la mejilla en la cara. Sonriendo.

—Deja de decirme eso que se me antoja aún más... Eso sí que lo extraño, el sexo sin compromiso por pura curiosidad... Asumo que ella es la mejor.

Roma levanta la mano y hace un gesto de masomenos, *Helena está levantando las cejas*

—Hay... ciertas cosas. Ella me gusta mucho, pero no es la mejor en todo.

—Ah Non? Cuéntame... Egipto debe ser la mejor para las felaciones, he oído lo que dicen.

—Seh! tiene una lengua... y da unos besos... ¡te puedes estar horas!

—No besa mejor que yo —asegura riendo—, aunque un beso podría intentarlo con ella.

—Bueno, es que... no puede imaginarte lo que hace, no he visto cosa igual. Parece que tenga una serpiente en la boca,

—Vamos a tener que hacer un juego de los besos con ella —se relame con la idea. (Ya sabemos lo que va a hacer Francia la próxima vez que vaya a Roma)

—Ah, sic, te ayudaré con ello. Cuéntale que eres la segunda potencia de Europa y no menciones lo que tienes en el Louvre.

Francia se ríe.

—Además soy el más grande —le cierra un ojo,

—Y regalalé los oídos toooooooodo lo que seas capaz, nunca es demasiado con ella.

—Lo opuesto a Angleterre.

Roma se ríe.

—Te iré a visitar pronto papa.

—Cuando quieras —le guiña el ojo.

—¿Y Germania? Debe ser bastante bestia e incansable, como Prusse.

—Verás... te explicaré. Helena es la mejor en los juegos previos. Egipto tiene una lengua milagrosa. Galiae es tan suave y tan femenina... Britaniae es tan fogosa y salvaje... Y Germaniae, aunque no lo creas, es el más dedicado, el que se esfuerza más.

—Germania? —se lo piensa—. Debe ser tremendamente preciso en sus movimientos, hacer exactamente lo que le dices.

—Exacto. Y lo hace tantas veces como le digas y en el lugar exacto en que le digas, es una máquina de precisión.

Francia sonríe.

—Igual que sus hijos... —asegura—, aunque por ejemplo...

—Y además se enciende así —chasquea los dedos,

—Como Allemagne —se ríe—. Prusse ha aprendido... Y ambos son muy desprendidos, son capaces de hacer algo tantas veces como sea necesario con tal de que TÚ lo pases bien.

—Exacto.

—Suisse es el más distinto de ellos. Y es el más mono...

—Sic? ¿Cómo es él? —ya ni intenta decir el nombre

—Él... Se pierde. Se pierde por completo y grita y te dice que te quiere si lo haces.

—Aaaww,

—Suisse... Es realmente dulce en el sexo.

—A mí el que me da curiosidad es el cabrón de tu hermano, que sé que lo hace a proposito pero... y Hispanien habla de él de una maneraaaa...

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Y el pequeño, el pequeño de Germaniae también. Y además... me tiene unas ganaaaas...

—Mira, a mí también me da curiosidad —asegura el alcohol, más que Francia—, pero creo que Espagne exagera —le mira y sonríe—. ¿Y no te lo has tirado?

—No lo sé, mi vida, pero como sea igual de dedicado que su padre e igual de suave que su madre... pueder ser una combinación explosiva.

—No creo que sea tan dedicado con nadie... La verdad. Puede que con Suisse —se encoge de hombros—. Volviendo a Allemagne.

—Non, aun non. Y eso que sé lo de Veneciano y ya te he dicho que me tiene unas ganas... pero no tengo prisa —se encoge de hombros acordándose de cuando estuvo en las procesiones de semana santa con España.

 _Roma despeina a Alemania._

 _—_ _Nein! Rom! —protesta intentando peinarse otra vez, todo sonrojado. Roma se ríe y lo abraza. Alemania se paraliza un poquito, pero no lo quita (. Dios mío es tan evidente que hasta vergüencita das, Alemania) Y ahí va la mano de Romaaaa._

 _Alemania da un saltito... Pero conserva el temple y aún cuando se quita un poco, realmente... No se quita del toooodo, carraspeando como loco. Roma se ríe, le da un beso suave en los labios como les da a Francia y España y le suelta._

 _—_ _¿A dónde vas? —protesta._

 _—_ _Ah, si no quieres no me voy —se ríe y vuelve a abrazarle._

 _—_ _N-No es que no quiera es que... —se deja._

 _—_ _¿Me das un beso?_

 _—_ _Yo?! —levanta las cejas y se sonrooooja_

 _—_ _Pues no hay nadie más aquí —sonrisa peligrosa._

 _Alemania traga saliva mirando alrededor y notándolo... Abre los ojos como platos y le mira otra vez... Se sonroja maaaaaaás y se humedece los labios con anticipación._

 _Roma sonríe más y pone los labios. Él vacila y traga saliva y por un segundo la cara que pone le recuerda a la de Italia. Entra bastante en pánico. Suelta un buen carraspeote._

 _Roma abre un ojo al notar que no se acerca._

 _—_ _M-Mejor tú... —susurra nervioso el alemán_

 _—_ _¿Por? —inclina la cabeza._

 _—_ _Porque... ¡P-Porque sí! ¿Por qué yo?_

 _—_ _Porque yo te lo he pedido —carita desconsolada._

 _—_ _P-Pero... Mejor hazlo tú, tú dame uno... A mí._

 _—_ _Ay... como me pierdes que no puedo dejar de consentirte —se ríe y se acerca tomándole de la mandíbula._

 _Alemania traga saliva mirándole nervioso y azorado, dejándole hacer. Roma posa los labios sobre los suyos con suavidad._

 _El sajón tiembla un poquito pero no se quita ni se mueve en uno de esos momentos de... 4... 3... 2... Un segundo más y voy a estrellarte con la pared. El romano lo nota y como de verdad, de verdad Alemania le gusta, se aguanta las ganas y se separa antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Alemania protesta con un gruñido, apretando los ojos sonrojado._

 _—_ _No te enfades conmigo, eres muy mono pero no quiero meterte en demasiados líos y créeme que ahora tengo muchas ganas de ir con tu padre por tu culpa._

 _—_ _Pero... Pero... Pero... —vacila y le mira sonrojadito. Otro beso y una palmadita en el culo del romano—. Seguramente Italien entendería... —murmura dando un salto._

 _—_ _A ti si, a mí no. Es mi niño, no te olvides._

 _—_ _Voy a... Tengo que... —gruñe un poquito más, revolviéndose._

 _El latino hace un gesto para que se acerque un momento, para decirle algo en secreto al oído. El alemán vacila y se acerca... Puedes pedirle que lama el suelo y lo hará, por lo visto._

 _—_ _Eres mi favorito de tus hermanos... y también eres el mejor amante —asegura, se separa y le guiña un ojo pidiéndole silencio con el dedo. Alemania se sonrojaaaaaa y le mira bastante idiotizado. Se pregunta cómo demonios sabe que es el mejor amante, pero como sea, levanta la nariz, ancho como calabaza._

 _—_ _Tú me... Tu no me... Tu..._

 _Y ahí es cuando el romano se muere de risa con sus intentos. No me extraña. Este se sonroja más y carraspea de nuevo. Roma piensa que como no venga alguien SÍ se lo va a tirar porque de verdad es muy mono y le gusta, pero está intentando portarse bien y cada vez resulta más complicado, perooooo Germania, CASUALMENTE, aparece en escena. Roma se ríe y se sonroja un poco al verle._

 _—_ _Hallo..._

 _—_ _Aveee —canta un poquito riéndose y acercándosele. Alemania otra vez con sus carraspeos. Se sonroja un montón al ver a su padre._

 _—_ _¿Qué tal están? —mira a Alemania y levanta una ceja._

 _—_ _¿Vas a venir a verme hacer de mí mismo en la procesión de esta tardeeee? —toma a Germania de la cintura._

 _—_ _¿Vas a hacer de romano? —levanta una ceja y se sonroja, olvidando a Alemania._

 _—_ _Y tengo ropas de sobra, te verías muy bien con una de mis faldas... y una armadura y un casco —susurra poniéndose un poco de puntillas para darle un beso._

 _—_ _Ugh, vestirme de romano. Puede que cayera enfermo sólo por eso —susurra dejando que le bese. Roma se ríe un poco sobre su boca, con los ojos cerrados, Germania le abraza de la cintura—. Aunque puede que si haces méritos..._

 _—_ _¿Ah, sí? y en cuáles méritos piensas, ¿eh? —otro besito._

 _—_ _Unos... Buenos méritos —sonríe un poco de lado y le pone una mano en el culo dándole un par de palmaditas._

 _—_ _Uuuuh, no me digas esas cosas que me sonrojas... y además está aquí tu hijo, pervertidillo —se medio burla, escondiéndosele un poco._

 _—_ _Que te sonro... —se calla y paraliza cuando escucha de Alemania, porque le había olvidado, mirándole de reojo. Roma mira también a Alemania con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Germania y le guiña un ojo con complicidad._

 _—_ _También tengo ropa para ti si venís los dos._

 _—_ _¿A la procesión?_

 _—_ _Claro_

 _Germania le mira y algo en la posición y el abrazo hace que se tranquilice bastante. Aprieta al romano contra el sonrojadito y se encoge de hombros asintiendo un poco al alemán. Alemania carraspea un poco sonrojándose otra vez con el guiño._

 _—_ _¿Pero a él también tengo que hacerle méritos? —pregunta Roma separándose un poco y mirando a Germania a la cara_

 _—_ _¡Por supuesto que NO!_

 _—_ _¿No? Eso es un poquito injusto, quizás tú deberías hacer méritos por él._

 _—_ _Yo sí puedo hacer méritos por él si quieres —concede._

 _—_ _¿Y qué vas a hacer por él?_

 _—_ _Pero no, no... —cae en la cuenta—. Eras tú el que iba a hacer méritos, no yo._

 _—_ _Os invito luego a tanta cerveza como podáis tomar._

 _—_ _Esa es mucha cerveza —asegura Alemania y asiente._

 _—_ _Y yo tengo mucho dinero. ¿En qué mejor gastarlo que en contentar a mis hombres?_

 _Germania arruga la nariz con ese apelativo que incluye a Alemania._

 _—_ _Yo soy tu hombre, él es el chico._

 _—_ _Ahora ya es un hombre también —risas._

 _—_ _¡Pero no es tu hombre!_

 _—_ _Bueno, hombre, no te celes, es cariñoso, uno de mis chicos._

 _—_ _No me celo —claaaaaro. Le da un beso otra vez, riéndose y luego estira una mano para tomar la de Alemania y llevárselos a los dos a vestirles y ahí tienes a tus dos chicos, Roma... Además vestidos de romanos los dos, rubios y altos._

 _Van a dar más el pego que él, van a verse perfectos con lo altos y cachas que están y con falditaaa corta además... Van a tener un ejército de chicas atrás y Roma les va a meter mano hasta en el carnet de identidad._

—¿Cómo es que sabiendo lo de Veneciano no te lo has tirado aún? Me hace gracia que te tenga tantas ganas —sonríe Francia—, es más frío de lo que debería, y le gustan unas cosas tan... Extrañas —sonrisa de falsa mojigatería.

—No hay ninguna prisa, ya pasará... No quiero forzarlo en lo más mínimo. Prefiero que resulte un desahogo a un deseo prohibido más que un capricho. Sic, ya me han hablado del cuero y las cadenas en más de una ocasión sobre él.

Francia niega con la cabeza.

—Non? —sonríe de lado.

—Nah, hablaba más de esa obsesión con ser superior al resto.

—Aaah, sic, eso lo note. Es tremendamente vulnerable y manejable con ello. Pobrecillo —más cognac.

—Creo que necesita que se le coma un poco el oído, como Egipto —sonríe acercando su copa—, aunque no le culpo... Es el más pequeño de todos. No sabes como era de más chiquitín, cuando se hacía llamar sacro imperio romano. Si no hubieran sido tan bélicos hasta me habría parecido mono.

—Algo de eso me han contado... muy por encima, claro. A Veneciano no le gusta hablarme de él porque sabe que me atrae y a Romano no le gusta hablarme de él porque le odia y en general no le gusta hablarme demasiado... No hay NADIE en el mundo que hable más que mi primogénito varón con un par de copas de más encima, pero tampoco le agrada demasiado... y al que le agrada, que es a su hermano mayor, apenas si es demasiado capaz de juntar tres palabras en una frase para mí.

Francia se muere de la risa y se la pega a su padre como la brea,

—Te hablaría yo más de él, sólo que no sé tanto. Oye... Por cierto... —le toma del brazo calmándosele la risa—, hablando de Romano...

—Aja?

—¿Qué con Romanito? —el momento de las verdades.

—¿Qué con él? —se incorpora un poco para no marearse demasiado recordando la escena de hace un par de semanas.

 _España se queda pálido mirando a su padre, Romano se esconde tras España temblando un poco después de esa fantasía momentánea que le acaba de venir como un flash solo de su abuelo acercándosele._

 _—NONONONONONONONONO... ESTÁN LOCOS._

 _Roma levanta las cejas, mirándoles a los dos aun con los brazos abiertos con clara intención de abrazo._

 _—¡No te me acerques! —chilla Romano y en solo un segundo le viene un flash a la mente. En un momento dado mientras habla con Veneciano tumbado en la arena de la playa, España y Roma se acercan por la espalda y lo levantan, uno de los pies y el otro de las axilas_

 _—Ehhhh! —empieza a retorcerse como gusano como hacen los gánsteres cuando los atrapan, pero no le sueltan, de hecho deciden que tienen que quitarle toda la arena de la que está cubierto con las manos._

 _—Quehacenquehaceeeen! —patalea un poco y se sonroja desde ya, en realidad, más preocupado de España que de Roma... Bueh, preocupado por ambos más bien, e histérico_

 _—Calma, Roma —pide España sonriendo de todo menos inocente._

 _—Solo es para quitarte la arena —esas manos no están haciendo nada mas eso, seguro no tiene para nada tanta arena en el pecho. Romano traga saliva y le mira bastante en pánico, de ese que le solía dar de más joven cuando le daba aún más vergüenza la cosa. No ayuda en NADA la presencia de Roma para sentirse el bastante pervertido. Lo tremendo es que YA empieza a dar señales de vida._

 _—Estás completamente cubierto —susurra Roma a su oído pasándole las manos por la espalda y el culo._

 _—Sobretodo por esta zona —España se encarga de las ingles y el pecho._

 _—No, no... No, no, no! ¡Paren! —ni siquiera se ha acordado de las groserías, solo por intentar quitárselos de encima_

 _—Y luego habrá que limpiarte —España le da una lamida en el cuello con las manos cada vez más cerca. Roma captura su rulito con los labios y sabe tirar de él, de algún lado lo heredó._

 _Es que le va a dar algo. Se le doblan las rodillas y TIENE que agarrarse de España mientras suelta un BUEN gemido gracias al estúpido romano al que odia y eso que aún no han empezado a quitarle la arena de un lugar comprometido._

 _IJustamente, es que el rulito es matador. Ehm... Sí, nada más es por eso. Es que tiene como dos Españas (Que es el puto problema principal de Roma) pregunta si ya le están metiendo mano en los lugares comprometidos o cuando se la van a meter... ese es el problema con que este muchacho es latino. Bienvenidos a la vida de España: "¡No me toques! ¡PERO PORQUE COÑO NO ME ESTAS TOCANDO!"_

 _De hecho sí y puede que los dos. Puede que ya este protestando y haciendo un esfuerzo por maldecirles, entonces y buscando con histeria darle un beso a España. Creo que Romano es bipolar._

 _Más bien creo que no lo es pero se hace porque además besa a España y sube una mano para acariciarle el pelo a Roma. Ehm... Y puede que para buscarle a él uno de sus rulitos. Seguramente los encuentre, tiene un montón, no es tan complejo._

 _Pues... Yay! Ya les tiene a ambos excitados para él. Puede que busque besar a Roma ahora y toquetear a España. Es que joder, que le gustan mucho y los dos se dejan hacer y responden perfectamente además, puñeteros latinos._

 _Romano dice que quiere en el centro pero no se decide aun si España o Roma adelante. Si es Roma adelante es solo por orgullo. Yo me pregunto cómo puede Romano estar pensando en eso mientras pasa... Lo que pasa._

 _No te preocupes, puede ir cambiando, PADRE E HIJO están muy bien coordinados. De hecho, en un momento dado, se besan el uno al otro._

 _Y romano los mira con los ojos más que abiertos, así como de caricatura japonesa... Bueno, justo con los ojotes que tiene en realidad. Hasta se le abre un poco la boca impresionado y bastante ido, aunque con cierta rapidez empieza a querer que le hagan caso de nuevo a él, toqueteándoles y abrazándoles a ambos_

 _Y ahí se vuelven los dos para él claro, dispuestos a que ni siquiera esté seguro de saber quién está delante y quien detrás._

 _—Pero... mi vida... —vacila Roma._

 _—Che cosa? —Romano le mira desde atrás de España, de hecho le LADRA desde atrás de España._

 _—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes miedo? —Roma saca la cabeza acercándose a ellos, España se tensa un poco protegiéndole._

 _—Notengomiedosoloignorame._

 _—¿Pero por qué? —insiste Roma._

 _—Porque sí, porque... sí —se asoma otra vez desde atrás de España... y se sonroja de nuevo._

 _—¿No quieres abrazar a tu nonno? —abre los brazos con una gran sonrisa... España mira a Romano de reojo, que se sonroja hasta el tuétano._

 _—NO._

 _Roma levanta las cejas con cara de corazón partido._

 _—Papá... —vacila España. Romano le mira la cara y hace los ojos en blanco._

 _—No hagas drama, nonno._

 _—Pero... —Roma mira a España con cara de desconsuelo, él niega._

 _—No pasa nada, papá, a mí me hace lo mismo._

 _—Heeeey! Cállate, bastardo, nadie está hablando contigo —Romano empuja un poco a España pero mira, no lo suficiente para que deje de esconderle._

 _—El único que puede abrazarle es Veneciano, no pasa nada._

 _—Pero... Romano... —vuelve a mirarle Roma, desconsoladito._

 _—¡Deja de hacer drama! —protesta Romano para España—, ¡y tú también!_

 _—Pero es que no pasa nada, solo... puedes abrazarme, mira como abrazo a Hispaniae —lo hace._

 _—Ugh..._

 _Y España le abraza de vuelta mirando a Romano también._

 _—¿Lo ves? pues ahora tu..._

 _—Dejen de tratarme como imbécil, ¡sí sé cómo abrazar a alguien! —protesta Romano._

 _—No te trato de imbécil, es para que veas que no pasa nada —explica Roma con paciencia._

 _—Ya sé que no pasa nada —bufa haciendo los ojos en blanco. Mira a España—. TÚ eres un imbécil, pero... IMBECIL!_

 _España parpadea ahora sin saber qué culpa tiene. Romano se vuelve a mirar a Roma otra vez, se sonroja un montonal, traga saliva. Si de verdad no es que no le gustes o que no sepa como abrazarte, de hecho Roma esta es tu mayor oportunidad en la vida. Roma suspira y se ríe un poco, sin soltar al español del todo,_

 _—Deja de reírte, idiota y suéltale —sí, le habla a su abuelo._

 _—Mi bebé... eras tan mono cuando eras pequeñito... —suelta y parpadea con la agresividad. España le hace un cariño a su padre para que sepa que no pasa nada._

 _—Blablabla... Quieres un puto abrazo, ¿no?_

 _Roma mira a España de reojo y él es quien le suelta._

 _—De verdad, de verdad... IMBECIL... cazzo, stronzo! —sigue insultando a España, sonrojado como tomatillo, el español se ríe nervioso._

 _Romano se acerca al... romano, traga saliva y le mira a la cara pensando que se parece muuuuucho a España y está el español mirándole además, lo cual lo hace como aún peor. Le salta una escena a la cabeza mucho más sexual de lo que quisiera._

 _—Bastardo —ese va para su abuelo._

 _—Calma... —pide Roma y España se pone más nervioso al verle la cara a Romano,_

 _Tienes de qué ponerte nervioso, querido._

 _—Cállate, stronzo di merda —sí, cero piedad que porque es su abuelo... Lo siento no te llamas il Signore Austria que es al único al que no le toca._

 _—Ehm... bueno, papá, no pasa nada si no quiere hacerlo, no hay que forzarlo —España se pone frente a Romano, escondiéndole y riéndose nervioso porque no le gusta este acercamiento._

 _—Al fin —murmura el italiano dándole un pescozón en el cuello._

 _—Pero... —Roma protesta y frunce el ceño a su hijo, que parpadea y le encara un poco, aunque traga saliva._

 _—¿Para qué quieres un abrazo? —pregunta Romano agresivo._

 _—¡Porque soy tu nonno y quiero que me abraces para saber que me quieres!_

 _—No te quiero._

 _Roma levanta las cejas aún más y parpadea incrédulo._

 _—Este es tonto —sigue protestando el italiano._

 _—Pero..._

 _—Calma, papá, calma —España mira a Romano de reojo, nervioso de que diga eso, porque es mucho más preocupante a que diga simplemente que sí._

 _—Vámonos —pide Romano sin mirarles._

—¿Ya te dijo algo?

—¿De qué? ¿De Hispaniae? No me cuenta demasiado, de hecho la mayoría de lo que sé de él es por Veneciano o Hispaniae... aunque hablo a menudo de cosas sobre el país y el gobierno y la administración pública con él.

Francia le mira con cara de "no me jodas".

—Papa... ¿Tú crees que yo nací ayer?

—Non, mi vida y por eso sabrás que lo que quieres saber es mucho mejor para mi si le preguntas a tu hermano —sonríe.

—Ni loco le preguntaría a Romano de eso... —sonríe recargándose en él—, pero me queda claro eso. Como te metas con él también te mato, eh!,

Roma le da un beso otra vez.

—Porque mejor no me hablas de tu chico.

—¿De Canadá? Es... El mejor muchacho del mundo —sonríe

—En realidad pensaba en Angliterra, pero bien, también me interesa...

—Oh! Angleterre tiene el mejor pene del mundo. No es tan grueso, ni tan largo... Pero tiene la curvatura más perfecta para darle directo a tu PUNTO con caaaaada embestida

Roma sonríe con eso.

—Y es suave y sutil... Y le da vergüenza pero aún así a veces le gusta llevar el control...

—Ajá?

—Y al final, por unos minutos... Me quiere sin vergüenzas —cierra los ojos—. Pero no le digas que te dije porque me mata.

—Claro que no. Su madre es igual en eso.

—Es con el que más me gusta, eso sí —sonrisa idiota por completo.

—¿Por la curbatura de su verga?

—Nah... Bueno, sí pero más bien...

—¿O por los minutos de después?

—Por todo el conjunto. Además es bueno en la cama, aunque no sea multiorgásmico como su hermano.

—Ah, la genética caprichosa, pobrecito, hubiera podido llevarse un buen premio.

—No le hace falta conmigo —sonríe.

—Es cierto, al final se llevó a mi hijo, que no haga drama —se ríe y le abraaaaza.

—Exactamente... —se ríe—, además NADIE en la cama como yo.

—La genética maravillosa sí te favoreció a ti heredando de tu padre —le guiña el ojo.

—Eres guapo... El más guapo de todos —le acaricia la mejilla.

—Gracias —sonríe más—. Por eso dije que lo heredaste.

—Te quiero muchísimo, papa...

—Y yo a ti más, cariño mío.

—Me encanta que estés aquí —susurra en latín.

—Doy mis más sinceras gracias a quien haya conseguido el milagro, aun habiéndome perdido tanto... —le abraza más fuerte. El francés se ríe un poquito.

—Non, es verdad, nada podría haberme llenado más de dicha el corazón que veros a ti y a tus hermanos tan grandes y guapos y felices.

—Nada nos ha hecho más felices que tenerles de vuelta. Aunque les tengamos terror.

—No hay nada que temer...

—Conseguimos un balance al fin y tú en especial nos haces temblar a todos...

—Es un don que tengo —sonríe. El galo sonríe también.

—Pero creo que... Espagne y yo te conocemos bien, yo sé que si no me mataste de pequeño, a estas alturas...

—No tengo ninguna intención de matar a nadie y si yo hago temblar al mundo, créeme cuando te digo que mis chicos trabajando juntos lo hacen BAILAR.

—Nah, no por temor a matarnos —se ríe. Sonríe más y se le cierran los párpados sobre los ojos ámbar.

—Pero sí que hacemos bailar a todos... Y que hagan lo que uno quiere —sonríe de lado y le mira también con los ojos a media asta.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí, una historia un poco ecléctica, como una rapsodia de pedacitos, pero creo que al final ha quedado bastante bien ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_

 _En especial, para Germania, que a veces necesita cosas bonitas._

 _En estricto orden alfabético, para:_ _Camelia Rouge, Josita, Kokoa Kirkland, Kutzi Shiro, Magdulillo, Moka y Vicky Lau, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, siempre haceis los días más bonitos con ellos._

 _Y a ti, que lo has leído, muchas gracias._


End file.
